Prelude to a Fall (sequel to Prelude to a kiss)1/5
by Anakin's Angel
Summary: Retreating to the safety of Coruscant, Amidala discovers something greater than she could have ever expected.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Prelude to a Fall**  
(sequel to Prelude to a Kiss)  


Author: [Anakin's Angel][1]  
Rated: PG13 for slight sexuality and violence  
Disclaimer: SW and all related characters are NOT MINE!

Notes: This is the sequel to "Prelude to a Kiss". It's a lot longer, but here it is!  
Website: [No Ordinary Love][2]

* * *

[][3] **Part 1**

"Well you seem happier this morning, Amidala." Sabé teased, flopping down onto her bed. The girls shared a room since the quarters were enlarged, with the others just outside. It raised a few eyebrows, since the handmaidens were not _supposed_ to be 'hanging around' with the Queen. However, after 11 years in the Queen's service, they were a very close-knit group of friends.

Amidala smiled and sighed contentedly. "I am, I suppose." _That kiss was enough to make anyone happier._ Sabé launched a pillow at her. "What do mean, you _suppose_? I saw you dancing with... what's his face, I think he likes you."

Amidala nearly choked on the tea she was drinking. "Who, Degan? No, he definitely not my type." _Now, Anakin..._

"Well, I guess. I mean, I saw him before he left and he looked a little starstruck. I just assumed-"

Amidala walked over to her bureau, stopping Sabé mid-sentence. Here she kept all of her most personal of treasures. She presented Sabé a nearly-faded holo taken at the peace parade a decade before. "What's with this?"

"Sabé, do you remember the little boy in that picture?" She pointed at the nine-year old version of Anakin. He was surrounded by all the handmaidens, and herself. Sabé shrugged. "I think so, what was his name? Ana... something?"

"Anakin Skywalker, yes."

"And this means...?"

"He was your 'escort' last night." She used her fingers to emphasize the word. Sabé looked puzzled for a moment and then squealed. "Are you serious? That little boy is now a six-foot knockout?"

A smug grin graced the Queen's lips. "Yes. I do not believe that we failed to recognize him _all day_."

"Well, sith! He looks nothing like the pedunkel in this picture-"

"Sabé, what did I tell you about your swearing?"

The handmaiden waved her hand around, scowling. "Yeah, yeah. So, what does this have to do with anything? Unless..."

Amidala turned her head to the side, her eyes narrowing. "Unless _what?_"

"Unless, of course, he's the reason behind the smile I haven't seen in six months. If that's the case, carry on my friend."

Amidala tugged at the hem of her nightshirt, suddenly shy. "We talked... a lot. I told him about what happened... to Rabé, and he held me when I cried," She rolled onto her back, pulling the covers over her head. "I don't know what it was, Sabé! I felt so safe with him, like nothing could reach me when I was in his arms. He was sweet, and gentle..."

_"And a good kisser?_" Sabé asked, pulling back the covers. "Come on, you can tell me!"

"And a good kisser. I really hadn't planned on getting to that point, but we were so close to each other and... there it was." She unconsciously touched her lips, as if remembering the softness of his kiss. She swore her lips still tingled.

"Hmm, does he have any single friends? What about the older one? Obi-Wan, was that his name?" Her eyes sparkled with mirth as Amidala groaned. "What? I'm entitled to look!"

_As long as you look at the Master, my friend. _ "I'll put in a good word for you."

A knock at the door diverted their attention. Eirtaé walked in, carrying a data pad. "You have a private message from the Jedi. It's encoded, but he said you would know how to retrieve it?" She placed the pad on Amidala's nightstand, signaling Sabé to depart.

"Yeah, we should be going or... something. I will be back shortly." Sabé and Eirtaé made a hasty retreat then, leaving Amidala with her message.

She regarded the data pad for a moment before walking again to her bureau. Anakin had left her with a secret code of sorts before departing the last time he was here. The paper it was on was faded and a bit wrinkled, but still legible. She punched the code in the pad and waited for the words to appear.

****************************

Anakin and his master strolled through the sunlit gardens that bordered the Palace grounds. This was a part of Theed Palace that he hadn't had cause to visit last time. No, last time was a time of war. The weather was similar to the day previous, perhaps a bit chillier, and he was lucky to be dressed in his Jedi best. _It's not just because Amidala finds me-_

"The Queen seemed distressed last night. I sensed a disturbance inside her," Obi-Wan remarked, folding his hands into the folds of his robes.

Anakin sighed, not wanting to reveal too much. Ami had given him permission to tell Obi-Wan, knowing how close they were, but still. "There was an assassination attempt on her about half a year ago. She lost one of her Handmaidens." _That skirted just above the surface_.

Obi-Wan nodded, understanding his Padawan's need for privacy. He sensed that Anakin wished to tell him more, but he wasn't going to press the boy. "Her distress is understandable then. She does not have the ability to overcome her pain in the same way you do, Padawan."

Anakin hated when he did that. It made the Jedi sound like heartless creatures who felt little, which couldn't be further from the truth. "I barely knew the girl, Rabé her name was, but I felt her loss through Amidala last night. As a result, Amidala moved the remaining Handmaidens into her wing, insisting that they be assigned protection  
as well."

"And her staff, what do they think?"

The Padawan drew up his hood as a gusty wind blew past them. "She's convinced herself that they see her as insane. I haven't had the chance to speak to anyone as of yet, and I'm not certain that I should."

"No, it's best to stay out of that. So you said that she's been diagnosed, that must mean she's had session with a healer?" Both men nodded and smiled at some Naboo security as they passed.

"A healer, perhaps, but not a _Jedi_ healer. I think it may help-"

Obi-Wan stopped, sighing loudly. "Anakin, the Council would never permit a Jedi Healer to treat her. And I know what you're thinking, but even if we could find someone to do it, I wouldn't risk their reputation with the Council."

_How does he _ do _that?_ "You know I love you, Master, but sometimes you can be...."

Obi-Wan laughed, nodding. "A real pain in the arse. Yes, Qui-Gon used to say the same exact thing." Funny how true it was, that. Obi-Wan was well regarded as a great Jedi, but sort of a... stick in the mud. Anakin had managed to loosen him up somewhat over the years, but he still had lots of room for improvement.

"As far as the diagnosis goes, I do believe that the healer was correct. Amidala does need help." Anakin sat down on a bench of warm rock, looking resignedly at his Master.

Both men failed to notice Amidala, tears streaking her pale face and running away.

*************************

Amidala raced around the Palace, bumping into a guard, and tumbling to the floor. She collapsed into a mess of tears and lilac synthsilk. Sabé, who'd witnessed the whole event, came running to her best friends aide; shouting for the guard to fetch the Palace healer. _What on Naboo happened?_ She'd only been away from the Queen 1 standard hour!

Amidala huddled close to her friend, anguished that she allowed others to see her this way. She couldn't believe what Anakin had said: "...Amidala needs help." _What would he know about it? He calls himself my friend, yet I haven't seen him in a decade!_

No. That wasn't really fair, she supposed. It was just the vocalization of what she feared the most that was bothering her. She did need help, desperately. The stress of the past weekend, the ball, Anakin's reappearance... it was just too much. With bleary eyes she regarded Becaal, her private healer. Becaal's violet eyes spoke volumes as he leaned over to help her to her feet.

"Come now, Amidala. It's going to be okay." Becaal's melodious voice was like balm on her fractured psyche. She squeezed Sabé's hand once, signaling her to join them. Wherever Amidala went, her Handmaiden was never far behind. It was just their way.

When Amidala felt the softness of the healer's bed beneath her head, all thoughts of Anakin and everything else slowly faded.

...

Sabé, now at ease, raced around the gardens to where she had seen Anakin and his Master strolling. _This is all his fault, I know it._ She spotted them near Amidala's favorite fountain, chatting and laughing. Oblivious to the Queen's peril.

Red-faced and steaming, she walked right up to the upstart Jedi. "Are you happy now, you... you... _Jedi_?" Berating herself for her ill-chosen insult, she looked up into his cool blue eyes.

Anakin stepped back, shaking his head. "Sabé, slow down. I don't understand-"

A harsh laugh escaped the Handmaiden's lips. "That figures. Only a moron would have missed the signs!" She paced around in a tight circle, kicking stones along the path.

Anakin looked to his Master and shrugged. _This time, Master, I have no idea..._ "We've established that I'm a moron, now tell me what's wrong!" He grabbed Sabé's wrist and stopped her perpetual pacing.

She glared back defiantly. "Fine! Amidala is with the healer, trying her best to overcome something _you_ said. It's all your fault!" She pushed at him hard and wrestled her arm free.

Anakin looked as if he'd been struck. _Me? What could she possibly...?_ One look at Obi-Wan and he knew. "Apparently our conversation wasn't exactly private, Padawan." Obi-Wan whispered.

Sabé rubbed at her wrist theatrically. It didn't hurt _that_ bad, but he didn't need to know that. "That's right, Jedi. I knew you could get it!" The false cheerfulness in her voice made Anakin wince. "I heard you say that Amidala needs help, and if I heard you, so did she." She let that sink in before continuing.

"Everybody knows that she needs help, I've been trying for the greater part of a year to help her," she lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "But she does not need to be reminded of this fact by someone like you." She poked his tunic-clad chest for emphasis.

"What do you mean, someone like me? I know that I haven't been around, Sabé, but that doesn't mean I don't care for her. I wish that she didn't have to hear it that way, but if she's with the healer, than perhaps it's for the best." Anakin felt Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder and he backed away slightly.

"You talk big, Anakin, but where will you be a month from now? Back on Coruscant, that's where. And she'll be here, trying to pick up the pieces you leave behind. Forget it, it's not worth it." Sabé walked away then, wiping her eyes.

Anakin sank to his bottom against the smooth rock. "She's right, you know. I don't know what I was thinking, kissing her like that."

Obi-Wan joined him, understanding the boy's anguish. "Kissed her, did you? Is that the latest in Jedi therapy?"

Despite his sour mood, Anakin felt a small smile appear. "Sound like Yoda you do! Leave me with my broken heart you shall."

He felt his Master place a comforting arm around his shoulders. "That's something I cannot do, Anakin. We will resolve this, I can sense it."

"Can you also sense me becoming smarter in the ways of the heart?" Anakin felt a tear making a wet track down his cheek and wiped it away quickly. Obi-Wan sighed, trying to infuse some confidence back through the bond. "Look inside yourself, Padawan. The answers you seek are there."

Anakin smiled. "That was a total Obi-Wan answer, but I love you for it." He leaned into the man who had been a father to him these past ten years. The one who always protected him and cared for him no matter what. He would need him now, above all others if he was going to help Amidala.

_And help her we will, Padawan. _ Anakin shared a quiet laugh with his Master before getting to his feet. As Jedi they faced their fair share of problems. This time, the problem needed to be faced as men.

That was scarier than either of them wanted to admit.

*****************************

Warm breezes were floating in from Becaal's windows when Amidala finally woke. She sat up, stretching her sore muscles. Her head was beating as if Augie and his entire band were up there, and her mouth was dry as Tatooine. Blech. Worse yet, she didn't quite remember how she got here.

As if sensing she were awake, Becaal entered the room, carrying a tray of sweet-smelling tea. "Good morning, Amidala. I trust you're well rested?" He leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. Becaal had been the Palace healer for nearly 15 standard years now, starting when he was barely that age. She had seen very little of him though; that was, until recently.

She nodded, accepting the tea with a smile. "Yes, thank you. I feel... drained actually." _Was it all a dream?_ She could see Anakin's smiling face... but had it really happened? Determining the difference between real and imagined was becoming more and more difficult.

Becaal nodded, understanding her feelings. "Understandable, Sabé brought you here under great distress. She was distraught, yelling at the staff and anyone who got in her way." He paused, pouring them both more tea. "She's a real firecracker, that one."

With a smile, Amidala nodded. "She's my best friend, of course she was distressed." She was silent a moment, picturing Sabé screaming orders. She did that well. "May I ask what happened? The last thing I remember was reading a coded message on my data pad."

"I'm afraid I do not know, honestly. Sabé had mentioned something about it being 'all his fault' and that she was 'going to take care of this once and for all'. Do you have any idea what she was talking about?"

Amidala would have answered him, but the door swung open and Anakin came rushing in, out of breath and shell-shocked. "Amidala... oh Force! I had... I had a dream that... but you're okay?" He rushed to her side, grabbing her hand fiercely.

Becaal regarded the boy with a frown; his patient needed time to recover! "If you do not mind, her Majesty needs to rest-"

"Becaal, it's all right. There's nothing I'd like more than to talk to Anakin." She smiled at the man beside her.

Becaal straightened up, clearly seeing the dismissal for what it was. "Very well, I will be outside."

Amidala pulled her hand away as soon as the door slid shut. This, coupled with the severe look on her face dropped the room's temperature about 20 degrees. Anakin knew he was about to get reamed. "Here to make sure the nutcase is getting her help? I cannot believe you, Anakin Skywalker!"

_My whole name; This is not good. _ "I think that you misunderstood me, Amidala. I, for one, am happy that you're strong enough to admit you need help; I wouldn't be that brave! Nobody likes to hear that they may need someone's help, especially someone as self-reliant as you."

Her expression softened somewhat, but she remained silent.

"And don't ask me how I know these things. I haven't been trained as a Jedi for show, you know. Every fiber of your being is screaming out for help, and I'm not going to let you ignore that on the basis of pride." He turned her face gently to his with his finger. She was crying again, but these were tears of relief. "You're pretty smart for a little boy," she joked, taking both of his hands in hers.

Anakin sat up, puffing out his chest. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not a little boy anymore."

She giggled. "Oh, I've noticed, believe me.," She kissed his left hand, bringing it close to her heart. "It was just a shock, that's all. My staff... even Sabé... tiptoe around me like I'm a thermal detonator. I'm so afraid of acting crazy that it... makes me crazy. Does that make any sense?" He nodded. "I guess this was the kick in the arse that I needed, huh? I knew there was a reason you came here, Anakin."

"And it wasn't just to stare into your beautiful eyes, although I certainly could-"

She twirled her fingers into his tunic, pulling his face in for a kiss, effectively silencing him. They broke apart shortly after, seeking air. "You could stay here at my side all day, and I would still want more, handsome." She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. Now, as much as he loved this_... you have no idea_. There was more going on here than either of them were ready for.

And it had nothing to do with the physical aspects of their new relationship.

Amidala's mental health was going to have to come first if they had any kind of future. He idly mused that Obi-Wan would be pleased so see he'd reached such a mature decision. _I can be mature when needed._ Maybe. If she kept looking at him like that, all bets were off. "Well, as much as I'd love to do just that, I think I have someone that I'd like you to meet. Now, Obi-Wan made me swear that you wouldn't let this out of the bag... but we managed to find a Jedi healer on Naboo for business and she's waiting outside-"

Amidala looked shocked. "But... Becaal... what will I say to him? Sorry, but I got a better healer? Anakin..."

He kissed her fingertips, quieting her for the moment. "Please trust me on this, Ami. Julyne is the best healer this side of Coruscant, and we could get into exorbitant amounts of trouble for bringing her here."

Amidala smiled at the ever-so-slight accent Anakin had picked up from his Master. It was endearing to see what an influence the older man had on him. "Yeah, after a few years on Coruscant, you'd sound like this too." He was Obi-Wan then, dead on. "Now, what do you say? I really want you to see her."

She sighed, falling back onto the pillows. "Fine, anything to shut you up!" She bonked him on the head with a pillow. "Now, that was very becoming for a Queen. Pillow fighting... what's next, wrestling?"

She smiled. "Send her in, Anakin. But only if you remain. I don't want her using anything funny on me. None of that Force mind-reading stuff."

"I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I think that Obi-Wan may need to be here as well. Are you okay with that?" He walked towards the door, pressing the button to allow Julyne and Obi-Wan to enter. A half-hearted grunt was all he received, so he proceeded.

The three Jedi stood in the room now, summoning the healing powers of the Force. It was going to be a long day.

***********************

Becaal stood with his back to the door, trying in vain to listen to what was occurring inside. _The Jedi_ had brought their healer. They were, in his opinion, untrustworthy. Sabé had told him, breaking all confidences as she did, that something Anakin had said was what set off Amidala's latest attack.

The Handmaiden also admitted that Amidala hadn't been taking her meds.

He'd placed Amidala on brathamax to control her moods, and a very mild sedative to sleep. Nothing out of the ordinary, but he learned quickly that the Queen hated being medicated. She was simply flushing the pills each morning as to not alert her now confirmed as nosy roommate.

Yes, Becaal mused, Sabé would come in handy for what he had in mind. It was too bad that the girl had decided to become so trusting...

************************

...  
_**Well she wants to be the queen,  
and she thinks about her scene. Well, she wants to live her life, and she thinks about  
her life. Holds her hair back as she screams: I don't really want to be the queen.**_  
...

Four hours after they began, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Julyne were exhausted. Amidala's mind was at war with itself, it seemed. Obi-Wan had expressed concern that whatever treatment Becaal was giving her might be interfering with theirs. It seemed plausible, but Anakin hoped it wasn't true.

That would mean that Becaal was a lot stronger than he appeared.

There was not much they could do, really. Amidala had fallen asleep after the first twenty minutes, which was common. Anakin held onto her lifeless hand, making gentle contact with her mind. He hadn't expected to get anywhere, after all the trying the three of them had done.

Yet he did.

Amidala's warm presence flooded through the bond he'd unknowingly created, momentarily throwing him off balance. Laid before him were every one of Amidala's deepest fears and thoughts. He shut himself from her most private thoughts and instead tried focusing on the problem areas.

He felt a strong arm on his shoulder and turned to find Obi-Wan smiling at him. "Glad I gave you those basic healing lessons, Padawan?" He teased, taking a seat beside him. Anakin nodded, not ready to break the bond with Amidala yet. "I sent Julyne back on her mission with instructions to leave all blame on us. We should be used to it by now."

Anakin smiled and looked down at Amidala, who had just opened her eyes. "You seem to attract trouble like a magnet," she whispered, smiling.

Obi-Wan laughed, taking her other hand inside his own. _Force, if she isn't tiny!_ "If I would have known reaching you was this easy, I would have sent Julyne back hours ago," he mused, feeling like a fool for not realizing it sooner.

"There was no way you could have known. I fell asleep after trying to keep her... out of mind... for so long. Her presence is unlike yours," she explained, recalling the cold water-like feeling of Julyne. She visibly shook.

Anakin sat up onto the bed, pulling her into his arms. "What do you mean? Tell us what you felt."

She burrowed close to his chest. "Cold, Anakin. Extreme cold. With you, or Obi-Wan even, it's warm. Something about her was just wrong, but there was no way to tell you. It's almost as if she were blocking my contact with you." Her voice cracked at the end, and she fought back the tears. No more crying!

Obi-Wan shared a concerned look with his Padawan. "This is most unusual, Amidala. Julyne is regarded as one of the best Jedi healers."

Anakin, however, was shaking his head. "She may not be that far off the mark, Master. I felt the same thing coming from Becaal. His healing had put some sort of 'block' on my contact with Amidala. And now, when it's just the three of us, it's gone."

They sat there for a long time, mulling over what the days events had revealed. Amidala was more than a little confused; who was and _wasn't, as it were_ trying to help her? Obviously she trusted Anakin and Obi-Wan, but with what she knew now, would she trust Becaal? Julyne? She just didn't know.

Anakin held onto the woman in his arms for dear life. It would be the last thing someone did, if he found they were hurting her on purpose. The question now was: How to keep Becaal away from her. He seemed the swarmy type that would defy any official instruction they gave.

"We could always take her to Coruscant for a few weeks." Obi-Wan interrupted his train of thought, surprising Anakin with his suggestion. _I told you we would help her, Padawan._

Amidala's eyes lit up on their own accord. A trip away from Naboo was just the thing she needed. "Sabé has been acting in my place for the past month or so. There are no major meetings or official gatherings coming up that she couldn't handle." She gave Anakin a pleading look that he couldn't resist.

He gave a theatrical sigh and flung his hands in the air. "Fine, twist my leg why don't you. When do we leave?"

Amidala and Obi-Wan laughed. "As soon as possible, Padawan."

*******************************

_**Speak to me baby, in the middle of the night.  
Speak to me, hold your mouth to mine.  
'cause the sky is breaking, it's deeper than love.  
I know the way you feel like the rain's outside.  
So speak to me.**_  
...

The Republic Cruiser _Allamont_ effortlessly made the jump to hyperspace under the smooth control of Anakin's hands. Amidala, dressed down to Handmaiden status, sat beside him, watching as his face changed with the ebb and flow of the ship. It was fascinating, they way he became one with the ship.

Obi-Wan had since gone to meditate, as their trip to Coruscant would last several hours. It had been easier than they expected, getting Amidala some time off. Sabé had been filling in for the Queen since her... illness, and had no problem continuing for a while. In fact, Amidala noticed, Sabé seemed a little _too_ eager.

It must be me, she decided. Things in her mind were not what they appeared anymore, and she didn't trust it. She was content now to sit and enjoy Anakin's comforting company. Their ship was one of the newer models, offering all the amenities one would ever need in deep space. With a flick of her finger, the cabin was immersed with a deep, pulsating beat.

Anakin turned and smiled and she was suddenly shy. "I'm sorry, does it bother you?"

"Not at all, I like it.... actually." His voice lowered to a whisper as he felt her small hands beginning one wonderful massage of his shoulders. _She has got to stop that!_

Amidala smiled to herself, satisfied with the quickening of his heartbeat. She could feel it in his neck, even as she knew he was trying to calm himself down. "Relax, your muscles are so tight, Anakin," she whispered, leaning close to his ear. The music flowed around them, bouncing off the surfaces of the expansive cabin. She worked in time with it, enjoying the feel of his warm skin beneath her hands.

Anakin allowed himself to be taken in by all senses. The soothing beat of the music, the summer-sweet smell of her hair, the silk of her hands. "If this is supposed to be relaxing me, it's not working-"

"Shh, I'm not done yet, Jedi." She purred, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. At this point, Anakin would have followed her outside the ship. They sat on a small sectional, looking out over the black blur of space. Anakin sat all the way back, motioning for her to lie back into his arms. "C'mere you."

She smiled and readily complied, ready to feel the warmth of his arms around her. They sat that way for a moment, in tune with each other and everything around them. The ship was alive, the air around them crackled with electricity. It was the most intense feeling he'd had in a long time. He trailed a hand up her bare arm to her cheek, brushing away a strand of chestnut hair. _So perfect_.

Amidala giggled at the touch. "That tickles!" she added, pulling his arms -and hands- back where they were.

"Mmm, what about this?" He placed a small, feather-light kiss on the pale, soft spot where shoulder meets neck. She shuddered at the touch, coming to life like a live wire. _My, my, Anakin, what are they teaching you in that Temple?_

"That.. .that was very nice. Did not tickle at all." She almost laughed at the breathless quality of her voice. Turning in his embrace, she kissed him fully. This was unlike all previous kisses they'd shared; this one came from deep inside and reached out completely to the other. Anakin hand wove its way into her hair, the other holding her around the waist.

They broke apart for air and the room spun on its own accord. The song had changed, but the beat remained. "Wow." He whispered, gathering her into a full-body hug. She responded in kind, settling beside him with her head on his chest. "Jedi training or no, you are one great kisser, Anakin."

He laughed at that, placing a kiss atop her head. "You're my first kiss, you know that?" It was true! Ten years of training and hoping from system to system left little time for romance.

"Yeah, well, same here. I guess we both lead lives dedicated to others and forget that we, too, have to live now and again." Her words were light, but he could tell that the stress she was holding onto crept into that statement.

"We're living now," he added, arranging her slightly-sleepy form so that she rested comfortably beside him.

"You're right, handsome." She kissed him quickly on the lips before gently falling asleep. He watched her for a while before getting up and adjusting the ships consoles. It was still quite a while to Coruscant, but now the distance didn't seem so great.

Feeling a distinct presence, he looked up to see Obi-Wan watching him. "I was just thinking about the last time she and I traveled to Coruscant together." He whispered, signaling Obi-Wan to sit beside him in the co-pilot's chair. His usual spot.

The older man smiled wistfully, remembering it all too well. "Those were perhaps the most confusing and trying times in our lives so far, Padawan. You two were, perhaps, the bravest of all of us. I'm not altogether sure I would have been able to face the Council as you did, that took great courage."

Anakin regarded his Master with a grin; It wasn't everyday that Obi-Wan felt like talking about those tragic, crazy days. A Jedi must be mindful of the present and all that. "You don't think I wasn't scared to death? Master Yoda saw through me as if I were glass! Now, Amidala, she was brave." He looked back at her, sleeping soundly. She appeared free of all her troubles, free to dream.

"Indeed, she still is. I'm certain that this time will give her what she needs." _Force, for her sake, I wish it to be true!_ Obi-Wan followed Anakin's eyes to the sleeping form of Amidala. They had their work cut out for them, these two. But if anyone can do it... the two bravest people he knew , were the ones.

  


   [1]: mailto:anakinsangel@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.irresistableforces.net/
   [3]: mailto:AnakinsAngel@aol.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Prelude to a Fall   
(Sequel to Prelude to a Kiss)  
  
Rated: PG13  
Same disclaimers apply

* * *

  
**Part 2**  
_****_

_**When I wake, I'm going out of my mind**_

...

The air was colder when Amidala woke. She noticed that this contradicted the immense heat being created by the six-foot Jedi cuddled up behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She could hardly breathe, but this mattered little; the connection between them at this moment made breathing seem like an optional activity.

Without even trying she was able to read his thoughts. No, images, really. Warm, content, nervous. They mirrored her own. She was content with the way things were _now_, but would it last? Would fate allow them to travel on the same path again?

There will be time to contemplate that later, she thought. Right now, her left side was asleep. She turned inside his embrace, bringing a hand to the stubble that was forming on his cheek. _He is so beautiful_. Resting her forehead against his, she whispered his name. He remained as immobile as before, but his mind flickered to life.

_Can't get enough of me?_ he joked.

She smiled and reached a hand around to pinch his bottom. _Awake, perhaps. This is too much for me, all this mind-speak._ She felt his laugh before his eyes actually opened. Clear blue orbs stared back at hers, still unfocused from sleep. "Hey, you."

"Hey yourself. What are you doing up?" He ran his right hand up and down her bare arm in a vain effort to warm the goose-pimpled skin.

She reached behind her head, to where his robe had been before. "I couldn't sleep, it was cold. We tend to keep the Palace at a livable temperature." They burrowed beneath the large, brown robe, snuggling to create more heat.

He touched her cold nose with the tip of his finger before placing a warm kiss there. "It's like cuddling up to an ice sheet! You know, you're the one who told me that space was cold. I would think you would be used to it by now."

"Space is cold, Anakin. In many ways beside temperature. It's open, like an expansive void dotted here and there with where we call home. It's not so cold with you here now.." The distance between them closed as their lips touched once again. The connection between them crackled and sparked as it became alive. Each giving a little and taking, exploring.

"A lot warmer than that robe." He captured her into an intense, elated with the fact that she was simply in his arms. He didn't ever want to let go, not in this lifetime or anything after.

"Well, unless we plan on walking around up here attached at the hip-"

She was cut off by another kiss. "That can be arranged, as long as you don't mind Obi-Wan lingering about," he teased, tugging gently on the laced-up front of her gown. She pulled his hands away with a sigh.

"Anakin... it's not that I wouldn't love to... go further-"

"But...?"

"But nothing! I will not have something as important as this happen on the crusty couch of this ship!" Her elevated pitch bounced off the walls, echoing slightly. He smiled and raised a finger to his lips.

"Shh, I don't need Obi-Wan in here right now!" He whispered. "I don't know how far you expected us to go, honestly. Please don't think I was pressuring you."

_I was ready to go as far as possible. _She blushed at the thought, they'd only really known each other, _again_ for a few days! Besides, her contact with male suitors had been abbreviated at best. "No, I don't. I guess I'm still new at this, and just expected..."

He nodded in understanding. "You expected me to be all over you." A strand of her hair had fallen into his face and he gently pushed it back into place. Her could sense her apprehension, and felt truly awful. "I can't promise you that I won't kiss you again. Please don't make me even try to give that up."

A long kiss was all the answer he got. He knew, with every fiber of his being, that this was it. She was his forever. He was hers. And when they did make love, it would something neither one of them would ever forget. They snuggled close again, content for the moment.

Until a deep, cold, intense shockwave cut into the calm serenity of the Force around him. He called out at once to his Master, and soon saw Obi-Wan on the other side of the cockpit. The sudden switch of emotions and state of mind had left him confused. He projected this to his Master, and Obi-Wan responded in kind. Amidala, not totally unaware that something was, indeed, wrong, was on her feet at once.

"It came from Naboo, Amidala. Of that, I am certain." Obi-Wan offered, punching up the _Allamont's_ communications ports. Over a half-dozen messages were waiting to be read; their angry red lights flashing. Obi-Wan didn't even try to hide the disappointment on his face. "Communications should always remain open, Padawan. Of this I know you were aware."

Anakin bowed his head, ashamed that he let his selfish desires interfere with his duties. Problem was, he didn't recall turning them off. "I understand, Master. I must have overlooked-"

Amidala stepped in, her face red with embarrassment. "I turned the ports off. I was trying to cut myself off from the outside as much as possible, and I apologize." Her voice was back to the small tremble that Anakin hated.

Obi-Wan was taken back, not really knowing how to respond to this. "If you are to accompany Anakin and I to the Temple, I think that, perhaps, you should be the one to break this news to the Council." The conviction in his voice, along with the dead-calm expression he emoted sent Amidala paler than a ghost. "I was only joking, Your Highness. Next time, tell Anakin or myself beforehand. Communications must always remain open on a ship occupied by Jedi."

Most of the messages were purely junk, and Obi-Wan had to scroll down to find the real message. It was addressed to Amidala, from her private office. "Shall we leave you alone for this one?"

She took a seat beside him, shaking her head. "No, I have nothing to hide anymore." She displayed the message, it was from Sabé.

**BeginMessage?&8=True**  
**There was an intruder in the Palace**  
**Being sent into hiding until all clear**  
**Be alert, Amidala.**  
**EndMessage?&8=True**

Amidala jumped to her feet, tears streaming down her face. "Why is this happening? What do they want from me? I can't.... please... NO MORE!" she screamed, throwing herself into Anakin's waiting arms. Neither Jedi had an answer to that.

Or to the disturbance in the Force, no doubt felt by every Jedi in the vicinity.

**************************************

Coruscant was awake when they arrived. Her surface littered with hundreds of ships and air-taxis, all transporting the millions of residents who called it home. The Jedi Temple, stoic amongst all the sparkle and muck around it, looked better to Anakin than he thought it would. It was home, a refuge. Where he could always go and find his peace. However, finding _his_ peace wasn't the most important this morning.

He and Obi-Wan had been in direct contact with Yoda, who informed them that a team of four Jedi had been sent to uncover the mystery intruder. They had not been able to reach Sabé, or anyone in the Palace for that matter. Amidala at one time had tried to order them back to Naboo, but changed her mind when she realized how foolish it was. If someone was indeed looking for her, being on Naboo wouldn't be wise.

What he couldn't figure out was, who would try to murder the Queen? The darkness he'd felt around Theed last night was one filled with hate and even jealousy. She was standing in the same spot she'd been in for 30 minutes as Obi-Wan awaited landing clearance at the Temple. All twelve members of the Jedi Council had agreed to offer Amidala protection, she even got Mace Windu to smile when they spoke earlier.

The Temple was a safe place, but he preferred the more... personal protection he could give her. Walking up behind her, he rubbed up and down her chilly arms. "I hope you don't think that I plan on letting you out of my sight," he whispered, enjoying the small smile she managed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Anakin. The Temple _should_ be the last place... whoever this is would look for me."

The sadness in her voice broke his heart. "We Jedi have the best ways of hiding. It's amazing when you think about it. I mean, at any one time, about 2,500 Jedi could be occupying the Temple, and nobody even gives us a second glance." She smiled and they watched together as Obi-Wan smoothly placed the _Allamont_ on the main landing pad. "Well, you ready to face the infamous Council, Your Highness?"

She nodded. "A little nervous, but I can do it."

"Relax, they won't bully you... much," Obi-Wan added, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I think you'll find that they aren't as harsh as Anakin would like you to believe."

This elicited a snort from the smiling Padawan. "Yeah, they're worse!"

Amidala laughed, tickled by the banter between them. This was what she needed, to feel... human for a while. However short it may be. She was going to try her hardest to enjoy herself, and... well... Anakin. Yes, she _really_ wanted to enjoy Anakin. "I don't know what to do with the two of you. Let's just all relax and see what happens."

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a glance. "You heard the woman, Master. Get moving." He jokingly pushed Obi-Wan towards the door.

"Watch it, Padawan. I'm not above enforcing some well-needed meditation time this afternoon-"

The Queen simply smiled and gathered her belongings. The future of her planet... her home... could be helped with the assistance of these enigmatic creatures. As much as her heart bled for Sabé and all her friends, she was confident that this was the only way to help them. She just hoped that it wasn't already too late. For herself, for Sabé, for them all.

*******************************************************

_**In my dreams, I'm jealous all the time.**_

...

Surrounded by her closest friends, an army of security, and well... Jar Jar Binks, Sabé couldn't have felt more alone. Such is life for a Queen, she supposed._ It was no wonder Amidala had gone insane._ Part of her felt guilty with what had just transpired, but it was the nagging, always present part of her ego that really didn't have any regrets at all...

**Thirty minutes previous  
Coruscant**

Amidala and Anakin were standing calmly in the center of the Jedi Council Chamber, awaiting Obi-Wan's return. All twelve pairs of eyes seemed to stare directly into her soul, and Amidala visibly shivered. One of them, _Yoda_, she remembered, smiled.

"Cold you are, hmm? Give her your robe you shall, Padawan Skywalker." The small, green Master tapped his gimer stick to emphasize his point. Amidala glanced sheepishly at Anakin, slightly embarrassed, but Sith was she cold! She mumbled her thanks to Anakin and returned Yoda's smile. 

"I appreciate everything that you have done me and my people-" she stopped as Obi-Wan rushed through the door, white as a ghost.

"Forgive me, Masters, but I think you should all see this." He flicked on a holonet broadcast from Naboo. A frail, sick-looking man filled the screen.

"...The Queen has broken her promise to the people of Naboo. She promised us PEACE!" The man was forced off the screen and in his place, a fresh-faced reporter stepped in.

"Tension is high on the Sovereign planet of Naboo, as word comes in from the Palace that Queen Amidala has been declared insane-" The woman turned to the right as a deafening explosion rocked the street. The picture blurred a second then faded to black.

Anakin instinctively reached for the woman before him as she teetered on her feet. The room was silent, more so than he ever recalled. The twelve Jedi Masters all shared a glace at one another before nodding. "No truth to this declaration do we find. Insane she is not!" Yoda exclaimed, coming down from his chair to stand before Amidala.

"Confused and fearful you are, scared that the words are true, hmm?" Amidala sank to her knees, in an unconscious need to be eye level.

She nodded in the affirmative, her mind spinning in a different directions. "Yes, Master." She wiped a tear away, wanting to be screaming... doing something to make the pain go away. She looked up, meeting Yoda's concerned gaze. "The healer tried to help me-"

Yoda shook his head. "Try to help you? Fail he did, because try he did! Help you, we shall. There is no try, only do, Amidala." Hearing him speak her name brought a smile to her face. What in the name of Naboo had happened since Sabé's last 'urgent' message, anyway?

**Present Time**

Sabé wasn't entirely sure how it happened. One moment she was changing into more appropriate handmaiden gowns, the next, thrust onto the holonet to declare her Queen insane. Scarier even, Panaka and the other handmaidens seemed to be spurned on my some phantom rage that she knew nothing of. Fights had broken out above ground, and explosions had rocked the palatial city of Theed.

The center of all of this was unknown to her as of yet. She'd been hesitant to talk to Becaal, but he had been Amidala's closest confidant as of late. He explained that the Queen was not well and had deserted them at a time of struggle. Word had gotten out about the earlier invasion of the Palace, and current tabloid speculation had declared it an elaborate scheme by the Queen to detract from her insanity.

Something told her to hold out and speak to Amidala directly, but Becaal's testimony was so convincing. So solid. He'd broken patient-doctor confidentiality by telling her what he did; didn't that speak for itself. _At least now, Amidala will get the help she needs. Until then? I am the Queen..._

*******************************************************

**"Why does my soul feel so bad?"**  
  
...  
  
Later that evening, as the ever-present traffic slowed to a few scattered ships, Anakin and Amidala sat out amongst the Temple's beautiful gardens. Coruscant wasn't naturally the most aesthetically pretty, but the Temple brought forth a wonder that not even the grungiest city could conquer. It as a place of peace, where thousands of Jedi called home. Where Anakin had grown into the man holding her so tight.  
  
How he could stand by her when everyone else had turned, she didn't know. She was deeply hurt to find out what Sabé had done; who can you trust when your best friend betrays you? Worse yet, to learn that the other handmaidens felt the same! _If I wasn't insane before, this sure gives me cause._  
  
She shivered as a cool breeze fluttered at the hem of her gown. Anakin reflexively tightened his arms around her, as if to shield her from the wind's gale. "You know, it's too bad you weren't born Force-sensitive. You'd have made a good Jedi," he whispered, kissing her cheek.  
  
She snorted, the idea seemed so far-fetched! "Yeah, right. A Jedi with a tendency to lose control of her emotions and burst into tears? That would go over well."  
  
Anakin spun her around, looking her right in the eyes. "Stop that. I will not have you talking like that about yourself!" He paused, crushing her to him in a hug. "I may not have been around, but I know, **I know** you're not insane, okay? If anyone's insane, it's that little imposter-"  
  
"Anakin, please! I can't take much more of this! My people think I have deserted them, my handmaidens are in cahoots with Sith knows who," She broke free from his embrace and walked around the path towards a large, elaborate fountain. Anakin followed closely behind. "There's someone, or something behind this, Anakin. It's like they've all been... brainwashed or something!"  
  
That much was true, he knew. "I felt a significant dark presence when we first received Sabé's 'message' on the ship. I have to say, and you know how I feel about Sabé, but I don't think that any of this was her idea. If, as you suggest, they were brainwashed, we need to find out how."  
  
"That, Padawan, may be harder than it first appears." Anakin and Amidala turned to find Obi-Wan walking towards them.

****************************************************

**'Somewhere there's speaking,  
it's already coming in.  
Oh, and it's rising in the  
back of your mind.'**

...

Anakin took one look into his Master's eyes and knew Obi-Wan was speaking the truth. "Exactly what do you mean, Master?" Amidala was rigid at his side, gripping his hand as if it were a lifeline. _Perhaps it is._

The older Jedi folded himself onto a stone bench, shaking his head. "Yoda just informed me that all communications with Naboo have been terminated. Whether this was deliberate, or a simple malfunction-"

Amidala shook her head, coming free from the trance she was in. "No, you don't understand. After... after the last time, we- I had a new system installed. Only three people know of a way to disable it. Me, Panaka, and..."

Anakin seemed to understand. "Sabé." He spat her name like a curse. He saw Amidala flinch, and knew what this must be doing to her. To find out your best friend is stabbing you in the back... "Are you sure this is not an instance of someone, or something interfering. Maybe an outside influence?"

"No, Padawan. The system was shut off from Naboo's surface. Had it been outside influence, we would have picked it up. All we can do now, or all the Council can do now, is send Jedi reinforcements to Naboo. Yoda and Mace feel our place is here, with the Queen, but have agreed to let us brief the four Jedi being sent.

"I don't understand any of this, Amidala. Why would someone wish to brainwash all members of your staff, and friends? What is the ultimate gain here?" Obi-Wan looked out over the night sky, wishing, not for the first time, that Qui-Gon were here. He would know what to say to calm Amidala's fraying nerves.

To her credit, Amidala maintained her stoic facade. Her only sign of dependence was the way she was latched onto Anakin. "I wish I knew, Obi-Wan. I'm beginning to think that the attack on Rabé was what started all of this. Whomever it is, being not satisfied with not having killed me, plotted to drive me to the brink of insanity and then simply replace me."

All three looked at one another, certain that they knew someone fitting that _exact_ description. Anakin's lips curled around the word in distaste as he spoke it. "Becaal."

******************************

Amidala paced around the room like a caged animal. All pretense gone, she was clad simply in a borrowed Jedi tunic, her hair piled high in a braided ponytail. To an observer, she was simply another Jedi; which was exactly what Yoda and the Council had planned. Nobody asked questions, she was left alone for the most part. It was only now... when she'd accidentally locked herself inside Anakin's room.

It was irrational, she knew, but she was scared. Being held inside a room, either by force or accident, held no appeal to her. She could reach Anakin, if she knew how. The Jedi Temple was a palace of technology, and a panel with more that two-dozen blinking lights taunted her each time she approached it. Nothing was labeled in Basic, only in a coded language she knew Anakin was fluent in. Figures.

Sitting back onto his bed, she decided to allow herself some time to relax. The next few weeks, months- years, even, would be extremely hard on all of them. She wasn't quite sure how she knew this, it was if she simply closed her eyes... and there it was. She saw happiness, tears, joyous celebrations, funeral services. The whole lot. _Perhaps being here has done more for me already,_ she mused.

Relaxing back into the jumbled, blue and black duvet, she was immersed in Anakin. His smell, his spirit, he was just... everywhere. She guessed that he really didn't spend much time here, which was a shame. The room was huge, decorated much in the style befitting a Jedi: sparse and functional. There was a door, opposite the room, that she assumed led to Obi-Wan's quarters. It, too, was locked.

Feeling herself gently falling asleep, she thought of Sabé. Was she really a victim of Becaal's persuasions, or a willing participant? At times she felt a jealous vibe from her closest handmaiden, but always overlooked it. Most of the time, people were jealous of what they_ perceived_ her life to be like. They had envisioned grand jewels, and credits beyond their wildest dreams.

If they knew what life was _really_ like, inside those pretentious gowns, surely they would see differently. That, in itself, was what bothered her the most when she thought of Sabé. She, of all people, knew what life was like as Queen; she'd faked the part long enough of be aware.

If this truly was intentional on Sabé's part, she would be banished from Naboo as a whole. Amidala would miss her friend, but not the vindictive woman she became. A lonely tear traced a cool path down her cheek, pooling in the place where neck met shoulder. Pushing all thoughts of Sabé and Becaal from her weary mind, she fell asleep.

**************************************************

_**Why does my soul...feel so bad?**_

...

Anakin had searched the Temple from top to bottom, poked his head into a private Council meeting, took an unwanted dip into the training pool, and he still didn't know where Amidala was. Now, damp and slightly aggravated, he marched towards his room to change. Behind him, a quiet snickering told him that Obi-Wan found this _highly_ humorous.

"I told you to keep away from the pool during playtime, did I not, Padawan?" Obi-Wan chided him, humor in his voice.

Anakin mumbled something about the Master's having it in for him, and not keeping their students well disciplined. The afternoon light was washing in through the windows when he inserted his key in the lock. What lie before him brought a smile to his face, and melted away any thought of those wretched kids and their pool.

Amidala; sound asleep in his bed.

He stopped at the door, and felt Obi-Wan behind him, wondering what was up. "Would you look at that? Here I was, searching the whole Temple, and she was right under my nose!" Obi-Wan peeked around the corner, smiling at the sleeping Queen. He noticed that she was smiling slightly, and did not miss the corresponding smile from his Padawan. "Well, I'll leave you to change. Meet me in an hour down in the training room."

"One hour, I promise." Anakin could not even tear his eyes from her to see his Master off the proper way. When the door slid closed behind him, he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She mumbled sleepily, and he placed a kiss on her temple. How strange it was, having her in this place. The Jedi Temple was a place of peace and meditation, but... right now... he had other things on his mind.

The first being, get the hell out of these wet clothes. She _was _asleep, after all.

...

Amidala, trying to keep a straight face, kept one eye on the man trying his best to be quiet. It seemed the harder he tried, the more noise he made. It was charming, really. She'd woken shortly after hearing them at the door, but decided to take the opportunity to watch Anakin when he wasn't aware.

She expected the kiss, she expected to see him trying not to wake her up. She did NOT expect to watch him undress. Piece after tan piece came off, making not a sound as they dropped to the marble floor. Unable to tear her eyes away, she knew that there would be some sort of penalty for enjoying this so much.

She'd known that he'd grown up from that little boy, and the results were certainly worth waiting for. Muscles, developed by years of training, stretched across his arms and back. His long, blond, Padawan braid trailed down his back, and she yearned to tug on it. _What is wrong with wanting this?_

Mulling that over, she found that she couldn't think of anything, really. So, she decided to take the plunge. "Is this show just for me, Anakin?"

She watched as he must have jumped about 2 feet in the air. Now self-conscious, he pulled the tunic over his bare chest. This, of course, left him standing in his underclothes. She giggled and motioned for him to come closer. "I've seen more than that already, Jedi. What, don't tell me your suddenly shy?"

Anakin blinked once, twice, and walked over to sit beside her. "I, um, I'm sorry I woke you up-" He was cut off by being pulled down and kissed.

"Shh, I've had too much sadness in my life as of late, I'm not letting this, or you, pass through my hands."

Okay, well. "No, it's not that... I just... we might have more time for... whatever this is... later tonight. I have to train in an hour, and-" _Way to sound like an idiot!_

"It's a date then?" she whispered, kissing him from chin to chest.

"Yeah... it's a date alright," he responded, wondering _how_ he was going to get through the rest of the day now. Again, Obi-Wan's words came to him. "A Jedi must have patience."

Indeed, Master, Indeed.

***************************************************

After a rather exhausting training match, Anakin folded his sore muscles into the largest, most comfortable chair in the dining hall. While still on break, Anakin and Obi-Wan had always trained. It wasn't befitting a Jedi to slack off, break or no. He didn't mind, honestly; today it gave him a chance to release some... steam... if you will.

Steam created by the chestnut-haired woman seated across from him, smiling demurely. It was funny, she _appeared_ so timid and proper... it was only when you got underneath that the fire inside of her was exposed. Anakin knew, from having gone through the Naboo battle with her, she was a force to be reckoned with when pushed.

And push he would. With a smile, he caught her eye and winked. For her part, Amidala rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the side slightly towards the blonde, female Padawan who'd been making eyes with Anakin all night. "She asked me three times who my Master was, and three times I told her that I didn't have one. Would you not think that she would get the hint?" She tried to keep the sarcasm from her voice, and failed. Something about the predatory look in her eyes made Amidala want to stab her with her fork! _Oh, that would surely convince everyone that I'm sane!_

Anakin chuckled and pulled both her hands to his. "Hey, I've only got room in my bed for one beautiful woman." He whispered, enjoying the blush it brought to her otherwise pale cheeks. They'd been dancing around the subject of making love since that night on the ship, almost three weeks ago now, and he had a feeling that tonight may be the night. Life for them now was hectic, she in particular, they needed to hold onto each other for as long as they could.

"Yeah, you're all talk, Anakin." She teased him, gathering her tray and walking towards the exit with a wink. Anakin sat, dumbfounded, until realization slapped him upside the head. Okay, until Obi-Wan slapped him upside the head, same thing. "Ow, what was that for?"

Obi-Wan grinned, sitting down beside his Padawan. "Look, we're way past _this_ discussion, Anakin-"

A groan. "Oh, you're _not_ going to talk to me about sex are you?" He was certain that death right now would be preferred over _this_ conversation.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, not at all. I simply want you to be careful with that girl's heart. She trusts you, Anakin, like no other. Do not take advantage of that." He spoke the truth, and saw that it was exactly what Anakin had been thinking.

"I won't deny my feelings for her, Master."

"And I'm not asking you to. I, just... be careful. That's all I'm asking." Obi-Wan sank into the chair, taking a long drink of the warm tea in his hand. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Anakin and Amidala would... get serious; these three weeks together had certainly helped in that regard. Anakin kept silent, his eyes glued to the table. "If I were you, Padawan, I'd have gone after her."

Anakin regarded his Master with a raised eyebrow. "Where do you think I was headed?" Both Master and Padawan shared a smile as Anakin followed the path Amidala had so recently taken.

*********************************************

_**Speak to me baby, in the middle of the  
night.**_

...

Anakin moved fluidly through the halls, weaving through the numerous corridors towards his room. At first he'd thought that Amidala would have gone of to her room, but somehow he just knew she would be waiting for him as she had been earlier.

He was a nervous wreck, really. _Some brave Jedi I am._ Taking a few deep breaths, he did his best to clear his mind. There may be a first time for everything, but that was exactly what scared him; you only get one chance to make it perfect. While just the simple act of staring into her eyes could be considered perfect, he longed for the physical connection to be forged between them.

He had been concerned, of course, that her appearance in his room would raise a certain... suspicion amongst his peers, but, luckily, the hallways were darkened and very sparsely occupied at this late hour. Now approaching his door, he saw a soft light escaping along the floor and smiled. She _was_ here.

.

Amidala heard his approach a moment before the door slid open, and was glad for the available element of surprise. Dimming the overhead lights, the room was awash in the soft pinkish cast of the glow rods she'd pilfered from the training room earlier. _Never call me unprepared._ She smirked to herself, taking position just behind the door.

Anakin entered, and his shadow bounced across the walls as he strode in. Seeing her opportunity, and just tired of all the tension between them, Amidala went in for what she wanted. Gently grabbing his hand, she turned him towards her, his face reflected in the pink glow. "Ever been seduced by an older woman, Anakin?" she whispered, pulling the cumbersome robe from his shoulders.

He attempted to laugh, but it was caught in his throat. Instead, he reached out for her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. She was so tiny, that she fit neatly under his chin. They stayed that way for a long time, simply holding one another. It was a sign; a sign that the friendship they renewed was still a big part of this new aspect of their relationship. "Are we really going to do this?" he asked, not hiding the wonderment in his voice.

She nodded, leading him back towards the bed. "We were meant to do this, I believe. You were meant for me, of that I'm certain," she whispered, motioning for him to sit down. He complied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to stand between his legs. For a moment, he simply stared up into her eyes; Rich, warm brown with a fire deep inside that he hoped never died. She was clad simply, a white sleeping gown and a gossamer thin, lilac robe. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but words right now seemed so unnecessary. They would communicate with body language now.

Amidala reveled in the strong hands surrounding her. She felt safe, protected. Loved. That was all well and good, but she wanted... more. Reaching out, she angled his head closer to hers and captured his lips in a kiss. The touch was gentle at first, but quickly made up ground as the two explored each other. Hands caressed, sighs escaped, as boundaries between friends and lovers were erased.

With decidedly shaky hands, Anakin slowly reached for the soft sash holding her robe together. It opened, revealing the woman underneath. _It's like opening a present._ He smiled inwardly and once again met her eyes. They sparkled with what can only be described as pure mischief. She attempted to speak, but he pressed his index finger to her lips, shaking his head. With a quiet swoosh, the robe floated to the marble below them. She smiled. "Quite the charmer, aren't you?" she teased, tugging gently on his blond braid.

"You know what the penalty for speaking is?" He grabbed her firmly around the waist, taking her breath away. Literally.

"No, why don't you tell me. I'm afraid I've been naughty..." They shared a laugh at her words.

"Hmm, I think you're right. In fact," he paused, tossing her unexpectedly onto the bed and rolling atop her. " I think I know of a way for you to make it up to me."

She reached her arms around, tugging at the bulky tunic keeping her from his warm skin. "Is that so. Well, you might want to wait until we're done. I have a feeling that I may become naughtier as the night goes on-" Finally free of the offending tunic, Anakin leaned closer to her, crushing her lips in a kiss. His skin was warm, golden flesh, stretched out over muscles that made her catch her breath. She sent a silent thanks to Obi-Wan for leading Anakin into whatever training it was that created the man above her. Yet as close as they were now, she yearned to feel his skin on her own.

Anakin understood and quickly untied the thin ribbon on her gown. She thought back to that night nearly a month ago... when they first kissed. Making love then would have been a mistake and she thanked whatever force out there for showing that to her. Their time was now. Inch by inch, Anakin lowered the gown around her shoulders. Her hair spread out against the pillow in a tangled mass of chestnut, and her skin seemed to glow in the moon's blue light. The struggle to remain somewhat composed was becoming a struggle for both of them.

Upon closer... inspection, Anakin noticed the blush that had crept up on the woman beneath him. Her breath was coming in shorter intervals, and she was wearing a giddy smile. Throwing control to the wind, he lowered his lips to her neck, following the hem of her gown and down. She shivered at the touch, a soft moan escaping. Both now bare of everything except for their smiles, they held each other and reveled in the contact.

She was soft and smooth where he was hard and rough, but they fit together perfectly. He felt her small hands tracing random patterns into the skin on his back, and lowered his lips to hers once more. It was taking everything he had, and even a little he _didn't_ to refrain from messing this up._ One chance. We only get one chance to make this right._ Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when she tugged again on his braid.

"It will be perfect, Ani. It already is. I want you to make love to me."

Her words, no more than a whisper, worked like a shockwave on his system. _She is so completely beautifully perfect._ Those were his last thoughts before they became one.

Lost in the amazement of the moment, Amidala took a few deep breaths. She couldn't tell where she left off and he began, they were so close. Slowly at first, they moved together in rhythm. A few happy tears escaped, much a testament to the physical release they were headed towards. Bonded now in spirit and heart, they rode out the wave towards becoming one in body. Time stood still around them, the galaxy outside forgotten for once. All that mattered was each other, and the bright white light surrounding them now. _Now that's an afterglow._ Amidala mused, placing a kiss on the sweaty head of her lover.

Cradled against her breast, Anakin smiled at her with as much strength as he could muster. "Hey, beautiful." His voice was low and raspy, and it sent happy chills up her spine.

"Hey yourself." She gave him a push, sending him onto his back, then cuddled up on his chest. Anakin wove his fingers through her hair, gently untangling the adorable mess it had become. _Force, do I love this woman!_ "I want you to always remember something for me. Can you do that?"

She nodded sleepily, so he continued. "No matter what happens from this moment on, always remember that I love you, and will until the day my heart stops beating. I don't know what's going to happen, but this... this is one thing I know. I love you, Amidala." He kissed her temple, wrapping the blanket around them snugly. She blinked once, twice and wiped away a tear.

"And I love you, Anakin. We will need this love to keep us strong in the near future, I just have a feeling about it."

Nodding, he felt his eyes close on their own accord. "Well, we will face it together, you and I. Right now, my only worry is letting you go in the morning." He expected a chuckle, but noticed that she had already fallen asleep. With a shrug, he joined her.

******************************************

Morning came slowly, creeping into the room unnoticed. Horizontal bars of sunlight stretched across the bed of tangled sheets and the sleeping forms of Anakin and Amidala. The hallways were already bounding with activity, as both Master and Padawan began their day. Neither of them heard the commotion, however; as they were too wrapped inside each other's embrace.

As awareness began to wash over him, Anakin hoped, more than he ever had, that his too-nosy-for-his-own-good Master wouldn't pick _now_ to enter. While not embarrassed in the least, he rather wanted as much time with Amidala as possible before they began their day. Thoughts and emotions spun a crazy web in his mind, alerting his senses to Amidala's closeness. She was here, where she was destined to be.

And he wanted her awake.

Slipping his now numb arm from beneath her head, he ran his fingers lightly up the underside of her arm. She moaned sleepily and pulled away from the offending tickle. _Crabby in the morning? This I have to see!_ He pressed on.

"Anakin, go back to sleep, and leave me alone!" Her words were muffled by the pillow, and brought a smile to his face.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, beautiful. Obi-Wan will be poking his nosy face in here soon enough. We need to be at least presentable-"

A groan. "We're presentable!" she challenged, forgetting the fact that she was still... "Oh. I guess I see what you mean." _Naked. I'm naked and in Anakin's bed._ When she rolled over towards him, a smile brightened her face. "I don't really want Obi-Wan seeing me like this."

He laughed, kissing her quickly. "I don't want _anyone_ seeing you like this. Except me, of course."

"Oh, of course. I guess I'll have to break it to that nice Jedi boy I've been seeing. He's really kinda shy, and would_ never_ have a lady in his bed." She managed to take on a slight haughty accent, and nearly burst into laughter at the expression on his face.

Rolling over and grabbing his robe, Anakin pulled her to her feet. "Come on you, let's get some air." She shrieked as the cold air came into contact with her bare skin, but complied anyway.

.

Morning had come about 3 standard hours ago for Obi-Wan. He spent the first hour wondering if Amidala had spent the night with Anakin. The second hour was spent wondering _how_ he was going to explain this to the council, should they ask. Right now, he was stuck with the dilemma of how to get Amidala _out _of the room.

After serious contemplation, he decided to simply put on his best Master expression and open the connecting door. What he found confirmed the fact that she had indeed stayed there, yet he did not know where the both of them were. Clothing, both his and hers littered the floor, and a soft breeze blew in from the open door.

Oh. So _that's_ where they were. He cleared his throat so as to not startle them when he approached. Anakin turned his head slightly and smiled. He was clad in his robe, but appeared to be alone. "I'm sorry to intrude, Padawan. Master Yoda has scheduled a Council meeting this morning, and-"

Anakin nodded, laughing as Amidala peeked her head out from beneath the robe. She was small enough to fit under his chin, and scrambled there when they'd heard Obi-Wan. The brown robe opened only enough for her head to be exposed. "Good morning, Obi-Wan," she said, blushing furiously.

Obi-Wan was trying his best not to laugh, but it was useless. "Good morning, Amidala. You're both expected at the meeting, and unless you want Master Yoda up here with his gimer stick, I'd get moving."

Anakin sighed; the last thing he needed right now was a Council meeting on an empty stomach. "We will be there. I think it's best if we arrive together. The three of us, I mean." That would look significantly less suspicious to anyone bothering to care.

Nodding, Obi-Wan turned away as Anakin and Amidala walked... well, shuffled together... back into the room. He waited until Amidala walked around him, fully dressed, before opening his eyes. "That would be best. I don't know if this will ever come up, but if it does, you will be expected to be honest and up-front about it."

By 'it' Anakin knew exactly what his Master meant. Amidala's eyes turned on him, a bit wary. "Should it ever arise, of course." All three stood silent for a moment; Anakin smoothing out his tunic, Amidala folding a blanket, Obi-Wan looking for an exit.

"Well, I'll leave you for now. Be ready in about an hour?"

Both nodded, happy to have this last hour alone. Once the door slid close, Amidala raced over to Anakin's open arms. "You sure we just can't spend all day in bed?" she asked, whining.

He kissed the top of her head, pushing her towards the 'fresher. "Yoda would surely be up here then, and we do not need that!"

"I know, I was just..." Suddenly, he noticed an evil grin spread across her face. "You could join me, you know."

An equally as evil grin broke the frown that had formed on his face. "You have such a _dirty_ mind, Your Highness.." They laughed, arm and arm, all they way to the 'fresher.

************************************

_**Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer.**_  
...

Black swirls of exhaust curled around the Sith infiltrator parked in the main hangar of Theed Palace. This mirrored the dark- clad occupants that had just stepped from the ship's depths. Sabé and Eirtaé were there to welcome the Sith, but found themselves merely pushed aside.

Sabé had mind to use her Queenly influence and insist they treat her properly. It wasn't something Amidala would have done, but then... _Amidala's not here is she?_ With an almost-evil gleam in her eye, she pushed her way ahead of the crowd and into the path of Darth Sidious. "Excuse me, My Lord, I would like to welcome you to Naboo."

Sidious smirked, looking once at his pale-faced companion. "Yes, Your Highness. We are thankful for your welcome." His tone was nothing but condescending, but something inside Sabé told her to listen.

"Our recent troubles have disturbed my people. They are looking now for leadership."

Sidious nodded again to the young person at his side. "My companion, Nyera, will be available at your beck and call, young Queen." Sabé felt Eirtaé at her side, nudging her. _Just like that, I'm dismissed._

"Very well, My Lord." With a final bow of her head, she and Eirtaé retreated. Sidious and Nyera walked quickly towards the Palace; there was work to be done today.

..

After numerous attempts to get clean, Anakin and Amidala had used up most of their allotted hour. Now, dressed and ready for the day, Amidala struggled to do something with the waist-length hair curling down her back. The past few weeks she had kept it in a tidy ponytail atop her head, but it was beginning to give her a headache each day. Normally.... normally her handmaidens would help her with such a chore, but since... _No! I am not going to think about that now._

She would have to ask Anakin. With one last comb-through, she turned towards him. "Anakin, I sort of have a small problem," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" he asked, walking up behind her.

"I need you to braid my hair." She blurted it out all in a rush, handing him the comb. He looked at her in complete shock before shaking his head. "That's not a problem, Am. I used to braid...my mom's hair when her hands were sore from working." The memory brought a smile to his face. _Mom..._

Amidala took his hands in her own. "That was very sweet of you, Anakin." Images of a nine-year old Anakin braiding Shmi's hair flashed in her mind. Had it really been that long ago?

"Yeah, she never even complained when I pulled her hair, either." He let that sink in for a moment, before splitting her hair into three sections.

She reached back and slapped his bottom. "Pull my hair and that bed of yours will become a very lonely place."

A chuckle. "I promise, you won't feel a thing. Mom used to fall asleep sometimes, before I was even through." He was already weaving her hair into a tight braid when the door opened behind them. _Master._

_What is it, Padawan?_ Obi-Wan asked, surprised to hear Anakin's voice this way. Rarely, if ever, did they communicate through the bond if they were free to speak aloud.

Anakin's voice sounded tinged with a sadness. _A short time ago, I felt a disturbance. Not here on Coruscant.._

Obi-Wan's eyes closed as he replied._ Yes, I felt it too. Yoda believes it to be centered around Naboo, he will have much to discuss this morning with us._

Lost in their own world, they failed to notice one ticked off Queen. "Will you two **please** speak out loud! I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"I apologize, Amidala. Oftentimes we're unaware that we're even doing it. You didn't miss much, honestly," Obi-Wan explained, smiling. The sight of the two of them would keep a smile on his face the whole day. Anakin's hands were like lightning, twisting and weaving her hair into the braid.

She nodded. "You know, I actually caught some of it. Um, disturbance, Yoda... that's about it."

Silence.

Anakin stole a glance at his Master, blushing. "I... I guess we must be bonded after... uh-"

Obi-Wan took pity on his Padawan; He knew what went on, but did not need all the wonderful details. "That's only natural, Padawan. You must have unconsciously turned on Amidala's latent Force skills. While weak, they are enough to pick up on certain things."

Fighting the urge to giggle, Amidala lowered her head. _Yeah, he turned something on; that much was certain._

"I suppose I should be more careful with my thoughts outside of this room then?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "It would be a good idea. There will be, naturally, times when your thoughts will be open for interpretation; as you will find when speaking with the Council. One thing on your side, your ability will not be noticed by anyone not looking for it."

Made sense. "I understand. Now, are you almost done back there?" She slapped him once again on the rear.

"Yes, _Your Highness_. Now, let's get going." Anakin helped her out of the chair and together, the three of them walked towards the door.

********************************************

_**"I can feel the magic in the air,  
being with you gets me this way"**_

..

Precisely one standard hour later, a cleanly scrubbed trio of two Jedi and a Queen stood face to face with the Jedi Council. Outside, legions of ships and air-taxis cruised by; oblivious to the inner workings of the Jedi within. Amidala, having stepped back behind Anakin and Obi-Wan slightly, watched the oldest, and wisest member of the Council with great interest. Yoda had always been kind to her, even now.

"Brought you here for a reason we have." Yoda opened, turning towards Mace Windu with a nod. The distinguished Jedi Master continued. "Fraan Jul-lyn and her Padawan sent a report early this morning from Naboo."

Amidala stepped forward, forgetting all protocol. If something was happening to her people, she had a right to know. "Please, I must ask-"

Yoda cut in, rapping his gimer stick against the cool marble. "Patience you must have, Amidala." While not curt in any way, the message was clear. She stole a glance at Anakin before stepping back once again.

"We believe that the Sith have reappeared on Naboo. Fraan has been alerted to the dangers that such a situation presents, and will report directly to the Council should assistance be required. She is under the assumption that the Sith have gained control over Theed-" Mace stopped as a solitary thought screamed louder than a thousand voices.

Oh, Force... something was terribly wrong!

A chill ran up Anakin's spine as the feeling grew stronger. He looked to his Master, but Obi-Wan had no answers. All eyes now fell on the small, although strong Queen.

Amidala looked stricken, and wobbled on her feet. "I... oh, Ani-" She reached desperately for the hand of her lover before crumbling onto the cool marble. Anakin rushed to catch her, looking helplessly at Obi-Wan. Shocked murmurs resounded amongst the twelve Council members, each trying to pinpoint what had happened.

Obi-Wan took a cue from his Padawan and spoke up. "We've, uh, recently discovered a certain talent that the Queen herself had been unaware of until now."

Yoda nodded, smiling at Amidala's unconscious form. "Aware of this, you were not? Sensed the disturbance in the Force she has. Know how to deal with this, she does not!"

Both Master and Padawan looked down, unable to meet Yoda's unwavering expression. "If gifted in the Force she is, trained to handle this she must be, Obi-Wan."

"I'll admit that this is a bit of a surprise. How shall we proceed?" Again, as with every new day, Obi-Wan longed for the wisdom and guidance of Qui-Gon. _What would you do, Master?_

This question went unanswered as a certain pair of brown eyes opened on their own accord. Amidala, shaky but otherwise okay, jerked awake. "What.... was that?" she mumbled, rubbing her head with one hand; it hurt like wild bantha had been roaming around up there.

Smiling slightly, Anakin placed a kiss on her temple. _Let the Council think what they will, she needs me now._ "That, was what the Jedi call a disturbance in the Force."

Confused, Amidala stood. "Yes, but what does that _mean_ exactly. I know I felt it, whatever it was, but how? And better yet, why?" She looked around the room, which had fallen deathly silent. She felt Anakin reach for her hand, and she sent him a silent thanks.

"We think it may have something to do with your recent Force sensitivity. Something inside you has been awakened, whether you were ever aware of it or not."

Obi-Wan nodded, happy that Anakin had been the one to explain this in part. "The Force itself lives within every living thing. What you felt was a wavering of sorts in the calm constant of the Force. It's similar to an almost danger-sense that all Jedi are attuned to-"

Shaking her head, Amidala paced around in a tight circle. "I appreciate your trying to explain this, Obi-Wan, but I just don't... understand."

A small voice spoke out from the Council. "My dear, certain things are beyond explanation," Master Gallia intoned. "What Master Obi-Wan was _trying_ to explain may be more than you're ready to understand at this point in time." She fixed her dark brown eyes on Obi-Wan.

Anakin could understand _that_; Obi-Wan had filled his head so full of teachings and random knowledge that first week they spent together, that he nearly went mad! "Masters, I feel perhaps a short rest-"

"No! Anakin, I'm fine! My people are in trouble, they need my help." The fire in her eyes spoke loud and clear to every person in the room: Jedi or not, I am not leaving this room.

"We welcome your input, Your Highness, and you are welcome to stay." Gallia went on, fixing Mace with a similar expression painted in her eyes. _We women need to stick together, Amidala._ She winked at Amidala, and didn't miss the brief smile, or response.

_Thank you, Master. And you're right, we sure do._

  



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Prelude to a Fall**  
(Sequel to Prelude to a Kiss)  
  
Rated: PG13  
Same disclaimers apply

* * *

**Part 3**

After convening for the day, the Council cleared out from their chamber, save for Yoda and Mace. Amidala was leaning against the windows, staring listlessly at the ever-present traffic. Fraan Jul-lyn had notified them, assuring the Council that in fact, help _was_ needed.

What troubled Amidala the most, was the Chancellor's carefree attitude. His attempts to assure her that nothing was wrong only made things worse. Not to mention the strange flash of... something she could describe as... wrongness that radiated from him in waves. _Perhaps he's been brainwashed as well?_ Whatever the case, the only thing that mattered now were her people. To hell with snarky Chancellors and turncoat handmaidens.

She wasn't yet confident enough in these new-found 'abilities' to take any of this seriously, but had a strong feeling that Anakin and Obi-Wan had a few things to show her. Well, she _hoped_ Anakin still had a few... things to show her. With a sigh, she thought back to the night before; was it only a mere 24 hours ago?

She could hear Anakin and Obi-Wan speaking in low tones with Yoda, but decided to not listen in; she'd had enough for now. For that matter, she didn't care much for what they were discussing. She wanted to return to Naboo, but had been_ forbidden_ by the Jedi. Imagine that.

_If you knew how many times I've been denied going home, you wouldn't feel so bad._ She had to smile at Anakin's attempt to cheer her up. Apparently she'd been doing what they call 'broadcasting' her thoughts. Oops. Suddenly warm and nearly dwarfed from behind, she leaned back into her lover for support. She twisted around, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Anakin."

His arms tightened as he returned the gesture. "Are you suddenly as tired as me?" he whispered, relishing in her closeness.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Not yet, loverboy. I would like to talk more with Master Yoda."

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying. Come on, I don't want to give them the wrong idea about us." He gently pulled her away from the window, winking. With one last look at the pink and lilac hued Coruscant sunset, she followed. As fascinating as Coruscant was, she missed Naboo with her whole heart. It wasn't so much her material objects, either. If it meant sleeping in the Gungan forests when she returned, she would... anything for peace. Anything for her people.

After all, Anakin had lived without material possessions his entire life. _I can do this._ She hoped that particular thought hadn't been broadcast, but a smile from Yoda told otherwise. "Strong you are, Amidala. Succeed in whatever you do, you shall." He expressed, bringing a smile to her face.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I only hope I am strong enough to save my people when the time comes. They need me-"

"In danger you will be if return now you do. Being misled they are, of this certain I am. Remain here and be trained you shall." The words, spoken with such finality, told her to not _even _think of arguing. She wasn't sold on the whole idea of 'Jedi training' either. She was 23 for Force's sake! Wasn't this the same Council who had proclaimed a nine year-old Anakin as 'too old'? Not sure what to say, she looked at Anakin who mouthed the words 'Thank you, Master Yoda.'. She thanked him and then left with her two 'Jedi escorts'.

"We've learned that it's best not to argue with Yoda when he's like this," Obi-Wan joked, glad to be finally free of the Council for the day. He could sense Amidala's apprehension, and couldn't honestly say he wouldn't feel the same if in her position. "Mace informed me that you will receive the most basic of lessons from Anakin and myself, then be sent to Master Gallia for a few days."

She stopped, closing her eyes. "I just... what happens if I let this go... untrained?"

Anakin knew this one, hands down. "Untrained you are easily persuaded by the dark side of the Force. Anyone picking up on your skills will see an easy target." He paused, taking her hands in his. "Don't be afraid, Ami. This is for your own protection and well being... and I'm starting to sound just like you, Obi-Wan!" All three laughed, nearly punch-drunk from the day's events.

"We need a little downtime, Padawan. Tell you what, you relax a little, then we're getting out of here tonight." Obi-Wan said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. _A night out is exactly what we all need._

Both Anakin and Amidala stared at him in shock. "Go out? You mean...?" Anakin stuttered. Obi-Wan nodded, bringing a finger to his lips. "You know just what I mean, Anakin. Now, I'll give you 2 hours, so get!" He waved them off with his hand, heading towards his room.

"Well, looks like we have some time to kill, handsome." Amidala purred, tugging Anakin's braid along with her towards the door. With a squeal, he followed.

"You're sexy when you're rough, you know that?"

She giggled and dragged him inside.

In the opposite room, Obi-Wan had just spoken to Bant. He'd heard she was here with her Padawan Gaiya, and invited them out tonight as well. It looked to be quite an interesting evening... to say the least.

********************************************

Anakin had just gotten himself dressed when Obi-Wan entered. He and Amidala had decided to take a little, uh, nap before going out. She was safely back in her room, trying to find something suitable for a Queen who isn't a Queen and a Jedi who isn't a Jedi to wear. He didn't see the big deal in it; just pull on some Jedi clothes and blend in with the rest.

She'd shaken her head and dismissed him with a sigh. Well, whatever it was she was planning on wearing, she better be ready soon. His Master wasn't one to randomly suggest a night out on the town, and he did _not_ want to blow the whole night waiting for a proper wardrobe.

"Where's Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked. He was just ready to answer, when she came rushing in. Sure enough, she decided to go with the tunic and robe of a Jedi, but her hair was sticking out wildly in all directions. "Problems?"

Amidala fixed them both with a glare. "Yes. I can't... my hair." She reached up, tugging at the damp strands. "I need you to braid it for me again, Ani."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his Padawan at that. "I didn't know you did hair, Anakin."

Anakin sat down on his bed, motioning for Amidala to sit on the floor between his legs. "There's little room for hair styling here at the Temple, Master. I used to braid my mother's hair, in case you're wondering." He quickly braided the bulk of Amidala's hair, leaving a small section free behind her ear. That he braided into a long, Padawan-looking braid.

Realizing what he was up to, she turned to look at him. "Trying to make me official, or what?"

"Well, the way I see it, most Jedi here don't know who you are. This will make it infinitely easier to blend you in with all the other Padawans. Wouldn't you agree, Master?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That is a good idea, Anakin. Your first test will be tonight; we are meeting an old friend of mine and her Padawan for the night. I must remind you two to keep it discreet; most Padawans do not develop..."

"Sexual relationships?" Amidala offered, smiling.

Obi-Wan suddenly found the floor the most interesting thing in the room. "You could say that. Our cover is this: Master Gallia asked that I take you into my care while she is away."

Amidala nodded, checking out her 'Padawan braid' in the mirror. _I look so convincing,_ she mused. "Well, lets go then, shall we?"

*******************************************

_**Do a little dance, make a little love,  
get down tonight...**_

...

A brilliantly pink and purple sunset had given way to an equally as pleasant evening. Traffic had slowed somewhat, granting the citizens of Coruscant a clear view of neighboring systems and stars. Somewhere, nestled deep in the myriad of planets, was Naboo. Amidala, taking one last look at the sky, entered the Republic Air Taxi behind Anakin. She missed home terribly, still. _Perhaps tonight I can forget just a little bit._

She and Anakin had no clear idea where they were headed; Obi-Wan was remaining typically tight-lipped on the matter. She suspected that it was someplace that the _Jedi_ did not frequent on a regular basis, but was not about to complain. Her only concern was someone recognizing her from an old holo-reel.

Her stomach did a little jump as the taxi cruised steadily towards their destination; she'd always hated that first moment in the air. "So who is this friend of yours we're meeting?" she asked Obi-Wan.

He smiled as images of Bant came to him. She had been his friend forever... "Her name is Bant, we grew up together in the Temple. Pretty, smart, and one of the best Knights out there today."

Amidala smiled, as did Anakin. "Does this," she motioned to her Jedi attire. "Mean that I have to call you _Master_?"

Oh. He hadn't thought about that. "I guess it does, Padawan...." He struggled to find a name that wouldn't immediately remind people of the Queen. "Padmé. Padawan Padmé, it has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you say?" She took in the dubious expressions of her companions with a frown. "What?"

Anakin laughed, shaking his head. "It's just strange to hear that name again, that's all." Padmé was the girl he fell in love with all those years ago... not the woman he just made love to in his bed for the... uh... third time. But they couldn't call her _Padawan Amidala_ either.

"All of this is strange, Anakin. Then again, life is anything but dull around the two of you these days." Her quick-witted reply went unnoticed as the taxi dipped down below the upper levels of city into what she knew to be... the nasty part of town. "Tell me we're not spending the night with the dregs of society?" she knew that came out whiny, but...

A loud laugh erupted from Obi-Wan. "When did you become such a snot?" he teased, laughing even at the expression on her face.

"A _snot?_" She was incredulous.

"A snob, a... person who thinks they are better than anyone else-" Anakin chimed in.

"**I KNOW WHAT A SNOT IS, THANK YOU.**" She shot back.

_Ah, so the old Amidala **is** in there somewhere_. Anakin, although much happier with the calm, polite version of Amidala that emerged once they were re-introduced, longed for the fiery attitude she'd first displayed. _Maybe if I get her a little fired up.._ "I promise to protect you, Your Highness." He held his hand to his heart, in mock sincerity.

She smiled, but it came out more like an evil smirk. "Keep it up, Anakin, and you'll be sleeping alone for a long time," she whispered, using all her power to send him an image of that afternoon's activities.

Before Anakin had time to process the image, the taxi was landing on a rusted, barely operational landing pad. Obi-Wan was on his feet at once. "Come on, the less time we spend out on the street, the better."

Amidala's eyes widened, and she felt Anakin's hand entwined into her own. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Anakin."

He pulled her close and captured her soft lips in a gentle kiss. "Just relax. We're going to be with two Jedi Masters, what's the worst that can happen?"

She didn't want to know, and judging from the loud, obnoxious music pouring out of the... whatever that was... she _really _didn't want to know. They approached the entrance, and were greeted by a Mon Calamarian woman and two Padawans. _Must be Bant._

"Obi-Wan! It's been way too long, old man!" Bant gushed, gathering Obi-Wan into a hug.

"Watch who you're calling old, you're the same age as me." He stepped back, drinking in the sight of his friend, before introducing his two charges. "Bant, I would like you to meet my Padawan, Anakin, and Master Gallia's Padawan, Padmé."

Amidala took in the scene with all the regal qualities of a Queen, Anakin thought. "A pleasure to meet you. Obi-Wan spoke very highly of you."

"Oh, it's always a pleasure meeting friends of Obi-Wan. I just wonder how they can stand him!" Bant said, with mock seriousness. "Nice to meet you, Padmé, Anakin. This is my Padawan, Gaiya, and her friend, Padawan Hilos."

After introductions were finalized, Bant suggested they venture inside for a table. The place was wall-to-wall bodies; every species and color. If it wasn't so confining, Amidala would have thought it very intriguing. To her surprise, not a soul paid any attention to the now 6 Jedi seated at a table. Well, she really wasn't a Jedi, but they didn't know that.

A moment of silence passed over the table, before six glasses of greenish-brown frothy... something or other were placed before them. Obi-Wan didn't hesitate, and quickly drank down half of his. He wondered how Amidala would fare in this situation; he and Anakin were...versed in the area of alcohol consumption.

Visiting different people and adhering to their often outlandish customs can do that to a person. If he had to guess, he'd say Amidala had little more than an occasional glass of wine with dinner. Nothing like the stuff dwelling in the glass before her. He'd have to watch her intake...

"Bottoms up, Gaiya." Bant exclaimed, following Obi-Wan's lead. Gaiya and Anakin were next, followed closely by Hilos. Amidala was the only one left, and really didn't know how she was going to do it. It looked so.... _nasty._ Then again, she mused, maybe I am turning into a snot. Biting her lower lip nervously, she brought the glass to her mouth and took a long drink.....

*************************************

Amidala placed the glass back on the table and uncharacteristically wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her tunic. Anakin let out a nervous laugh, noticing that the glass was empty. "Good stuff?"  
  
She smiled, motioning for the waitress. "Yeah, it tastes a lot better than it looks, actually." Which it did, fortunately. She had been hoping that she would not have to endure a whole night of drinking something awful.  
  
Obi-Wan sent his apprentice a concerned thought. _Keep an eye on her, Padawan. She's acting braver than she really is._ Anakin nodded, they would have to be careful. Bant and Gaiya were watching Amidala with great interest, and he wondered how long it would take them to figure out the Queen's secret. He hoped they were polite enough to not say anything.  
  
"So, Padmé, it must be exciting to me the Padawan of a Council member." Bant said, wondering why she had never heard about this girl before.  
  
Amidala, trying to keep her wits about her after downing the ale, nodded in earnest. "It is terribly exciting, but to me, Master Gallia is just my Master. The Council plays a very little role in our relationship."  
  
Anakin reached for her hand under the table. Spoken like a true Queen. Her reply seemed to satisfy Bant, for now. Taking a long look around him, Anakin noticed that the lights had dimmed significantly. _What the?_ He looked curiously over at Obi-Wan, but his Master smiled mysteriously.  
  
A giggling Twi'lek took the stage then, her silver and pink dress catching the light. "Welcome to Crazy in Coruscant's!" A cheer went up from the inebriated crowd. "Tonight, we are happy to welcome an old favorite of mine, Hyperspace!" She pointed to a smiling group of musicians behind her. More cheers. "Feel free to dance along, Coruscant! For the next hour, the drinks are on the house!" The crowd erupted in a near-deafening roar, and he smiled.  
  
Gaiya and Hilos wasted no time, and were quickly out on the dance floor. He suddenly felt nervous; Dancing was not his strong suit. Amidala caught his eye though, and he reluctantly asked her to dance. She said yes, and practically dragged him out there.  
  
Obi-Wan watched the four padawans for a moment, before turning to Bant. "So, what have you been up to, my friend?"  
  
She smiled, finishing her second drink. "Too much work, not enough play, as I'm sure you'll concur."  
  
He watched as the lights bounced over the walls, pulsating around them. "The Council actually ordered Anakin and me on a break, if you'll believe it."  
  
She nodded, looking at Anakin and Amidala. "So, what's the story behind 'Padawan Padmé'? I get the feeling you're hiding something."  
  
Obi-Wan lowered his head, he really hadn't expected her to catch on so quickly. "I will tell you, as long as you promise to keep it between us. Nobody can know this, Bant. I'm serious."  
  
She nodded, moving closer to him. "You have my word as a Jedi."  
  
Had it been anyone else, he would have never trusted them; But this was Bant. "Padmé Naberrie is really Queen Amidala of the Naboo. She is caught right now in the midst of turmoil on her planet... again, and the Council has agreed to help her."  
  
Now it all made sense. Sort of. "But why the Jedi disguise? Come to think of it, I did pick up on a definite force-sense from her."  
  
"True, she will be learning from Master Gallia in the near future. She is a lot braver than I would be, I'll give her that." He smiled at the sight of Anakin trying to dance; What a comedy.  
  
Bant placed a hand over Obi-Wan's. "You always did have a big heart, Obi-Wan. I promise to tell no one, but you keep a good watch on that girl."  
  
He nodded, ordering another drink.

***************************************

Anakin pulled the now slightly-tipsy form of Amidala closer to him. She swayed, dancing along with the music. She did not appear to be drunk, more like... a really excited state. Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief as she leaned closer to him, placing a soft kiss on his neck. He whipped her around, so as to not arouse the suspicions of Gaiya and Hilos, who were lurking about.  
  
Well, he pulled her away as not not arouse something; that much he was sure of. With a chuckle to himself, he quickly scanned the growing crowds for Obi-Wan and Bant. _Master?_  
  
Obi-Wan's response came back quickly, but he wondered about the definite downbeat in his voice. _Keep a close eye on Amidala. I fear that she may be in danger soon._  
  
_Sith! Oh, she's not getting away from me now, Master._ He felt Obi-Wan's smile through the bond, but held his love closer just in case. He'd die before he'd let something happen to her, and Obi-Wan knew this. Come to think of it, Obi-Wan would do the same, if need be.  
  
.  
  
Obi-Wan looked expectantly at Bant who had just returned from the fresher. She handed him another glass, and made her way back up onto her seat. "Could be all these people, but I picked up on something awful back there." She said, her voice low and serious.  
  
He nodded, taking a sip of his ale. He really should not even be drinking now, he knew, but time would tell what this trouble was. And he would be prepared. "No, I felt it too. Anakin said he would keep an eye on Padmé, but he couldn't speak for Gaiya and Hilos."  
  
Bant's face grew pale, and she reached for Obi-Wan's hand. "There it is again. We have to get out of here... now." She was out of her seat and into the crowd before Obi-Wan could argue the point.  
  
.  
  
Amidala was dancing, just inside his arms, when she was suddenly, and nearly violently ripped from his embrace by a group of seven young men. He called out to his Master through the bond, running after them. He saw Amidala fighting back, heard her declare herself a Jedi, and it nearly broke his heart. She was so brave. He caught sight of them near the door and thought for a moment about using his lightsaber.  
  
_Too risky, Padawan. You could end up injuring innocents nearby. _Came Obi-Wan's almost instant reply. Argh! It was just so maddening. What kind of Jedi was he to let them just rip her from his arms like that? Had he not been paying attention? _No! There is no time for this. I will find her._ And with that, he set out the door.  
  
.  
  
Bant had Gaiya and Hilos with her when Obi-Wan caught up to her. "What happened?"  
  
Obi-Wan recanted the events as they played in his mind, through Anakin's eyes. Gaiya looked stricken. "Well, they cannot very well hide from 5 Jedi!" She was jumping up and down, ready to go. Bant placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You and Hilos head out that way, we are going to follow Anakin. May the Force be with us."  
  
Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin was close, only because he felt his Padawan's often untapped anger bubbling just below the surface. It was one of Anakin's downfalls. He would have to be quick to his Padawan's side.  
  
.  
  
Amidala, nearly hoarse from screaming out, decided to try another approach. The thugs holding her seemed to be focused only on one thing, and she suspected that they did not know her true identity. She also figured the did not know about the one thing resting inside her robe. The one thing even Anakin and Obi-Wan did not know of.  
  
Shortly before joining Anakin and Obi-Wan, she had been met inside her quarters by Masters Yoda, Windu and Gallia. They had felt it better she be prepared to defend herself, if need be. She had refused, at first, stating that she was well versed in the defensive arts. _Yeah, lot a good that did you._  
  
Master Gallia had taken her hand and placed in it a silver-gilded lightsaber. The blade glowed warm and blue-green in the darkness of the room, and she stared at it for a moment in wonder. Almost on instinct, she reached her thumb up to the switch and deactivated it.  
  
Now, with the weapon so close, she was afraid to use it. What if they didn't relent? What if she actually had to hurt them with it? She concentrated then, using all her strength to reach into the mind of the one holding her. She placed into his mind, the image of him letting her down, and then walking away. _Use the Force, Padawan! _She heard Obi-Wan's calm voice in the back of her mind, and it gave her just the push she needed.  
  
.  
  
Anakin, now within about 50 yards, molded himself to the side of a seedy looking shack when he saw the men stop. They placed Amidala on the ground, but hovered close to her. He could only imagine what they had planned, but could not think about that now. He took a few deep breaths to try and push down his fears. He could already feel his fear turning into anger, and that would get him nowhere.  
  
Behind him, he felt the presence of his Master growing closer. Good, he wasn't going to believe this...  
  
.  
  
Obi-Wan and Bant raced around corners and through darkened alleyways, each step bringing them closer to Anakin and Amidala. Bant had spoken briefly to Gaiya and instructed her to head back the opposite way, towards them. They had just rounded the corner where Anakin stood, when he heard Anakin's scream.  
  
.  
  
Amidala, all five foot three of her, stood tall. She appeared to be acquiescing, her eyes were closed and her breathing normal, but that was far from the truth. As her tormentors soon found out. In a heartbeat, she had her saber out and activated. The smaller two men backed away, clearly impressed. Some laughed, only one stepped closer.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you." She warned, swinging the blade around in a clean arc.  
  
"C'mon, she's Jedi. We don't need that kind of trouble." One shouted, looking around nervously.  
  
The one closest to her waved him off. "No, I don't think she's got it in her to hurt me. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"  
  
She could feel his fetid breath in her face, and forced down the bile. _Anakin! I need you!_ She remained still, her face glowing blue-green in the shadows. "I wouldn't count on it." She ground out, using her most royal sounding voice.  
  
.  
  
Obi-Wan could not believe his eyes. "Where did she get that, Padawan? Certainly you-"  
  
Anakin shook his head. "Not me, Master. If I had to guess, I'd say the Council. They would not have wanted her to go unprepared." _Unlike us._  
  
Obi-Wan figured there would be time for self-doubts later. Right now they needed to assist a frightened Queen wielding a deadly weapon. "Anakin, you and Bant go on ahead. I will wait for Gaiya and Hilos."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
.  
  
Anakin was the first to arrive, and this clearly disconcerted the gang still crowded around. "Problem here, gentlemen?" He walked behind Amidala and stood his ground. Bant was next, although she was  
certainly less cordial than he.  
  
"Unless you boys plan on spending the evening locked up inside the Jedi Temple holding cells, you will walk away this instant." The tone of her voice, along with the words she spoke, resulted in the dispersement of more than a few of the men. Only the foolish remained, she thought to herself.  
  
"Shut your face, old maid." The tall one said, producing a blaster and getting off a couple shots.

Amidala reacted instantly, blocking the shots with her lightsaber. Anakin sent her words of encouragement, but she really was doing well on her own. Bant was unharmed, that's all that mattered. From the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan approaching with Gaiya and Hilos in tow. His Master's saber was ignited as well, as he stepped quietly over to them. "You don't really intend to take on a group of six Jedi do you?"

Anakin fought the urge to laugh; Obi-Wan had a way of making people feel as small as a womp rat when he wanted to. Something to the right of them caught his attention though. A group of scantily clad young men & women exited the building behind them, stopping short when they saw the commotion.

Ignoring this, Gaiya stepped forward, the blade of her saber ignited. Bant tried to reach out to her, but she was determined. "We are the guardians of peace. Chosen to keep the Galaxy a safe place for those who inhabit it. You, sir, are giving Coruscant a bad name, and we have no choice but to take you into custody-"

"Like hell!" He barked, pushing Amidala towards them, and taking one of the young women behind him as hostage. "Any one of you comes near me, stripper girl here ceases to exist." His words were slurred now, and Gaiya threw up her hands in frustration.

Amidala was just glad beyond belief to be free of the whole area. She was scared, and didn't hide this fact from those around her. Gaiya took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You did good. Now, let's get rid of this scum once and for all." Amidala nodded, the fire inside her ignited once again.

She felt the Force, well, she assumed that's what it was, flowing around them. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and brought his hand up. "You will let her go." With a quick wave of said hand, tall-drunken man obeyed. Bant grabbed a hold of the young woman, placing her safely back with her friends. She was crying, but otherwise OK.

Amidala, Anakin, Gaiya and Hilos stood with the group, making sure nothing else happened. They were the innocents here, no matter what they had been doing inside to prove otherwise. Anakin guessed that they were strippers, but could not be absolutely certain. It mattered little, the Jedi were to protect anyone, no matter what.

Hilos, who had been somewhat shy all night, whispered to him. "I've only been a Padawan for a month! Never did I expect anything like this!"

Anakin looked at him with a grin. He did look awfully young, come to think of it. "It's over now, Master Obi-wan will have them gone soon."

And he did. Anakin couldn't help but be in total awe of the man who he called Master. Always calm, always ready to help. He had prided himself in trying his best to be just like him... and he was getting close. "This is why the Jedi do not venture this far South, Master?" He joked.

Obi-Wan seemed distracted but smiled anyway. "Correct you are in that assumption, Anakin. Now, whose for heading back to the Temple?"

Bant wearily raised her hand, but the Padawan's weren't quite ready to head back. "Allow me a minute to catch my breath, Master?" Amidala requested, sitting back against the cool brick of the building. Strip Club. Whatever.

Obi-Wan nodded, he hadn't expected any less from his two charges. And Hilos, he looked to be having the time of his life! "One standard hour, that's all."

Anakin heard Bant's groan, and sympathized. Deep down, he wished to be going now as well. But... the prospect of another hour didn't sound too awful, either. Who knew when the next chance to be out like this would come around again? "You have my word, Master."

"Padawan Naberrie, may I speak with you?" Obi-Wan asked, feeling slightly goofy calling her that to her face. She nodded, and they walked around the side of the building. "May I ask who gave you that?" He pointed to the lightsaber, now plainly resting on her belt.

She smiled shyly. "Master Gallia presented it to me, accompanied by Masters Yoda and Windu." She felt as if she were ratting out good friends.

"I'm not upset with you, I just wish you would have had some time practicing with it. Anyone can hold a lightsaber, but you must be trained to use one." This was all too bizzare for him. The Queen of Naboo in a dark alley being lectured on how to use a lightsaber? _It's no wonder  
I've started to go gray._

Amidala ducked her head, staring at the dirty pavement under her feet. "Trained or not, I was able to defend myself until help arrived. Had it not been for the lightsaber, I fear I would have fared far worse."

He couldn't dispute that. "You have me there, Padmé. Now, go on back to your friends. Bant and I will be across the street, just to keep an eye out on you."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. You are a good friend." She gave him a hug and went back to join Anakin and the others. She was greeted by a round of applause and a sweet kiss on the cheek from Anakin. To Gaiya and Hilos, it appeared entirely innocent; But they did not hear the words whispered into her ear.  


"Care to go one on one later, _Padawan?"_ She was sure she blushed, but quickly recovered.

They walked back towards the group of well... strippers, and stopped. "I'm sorry you had to be a part of that-" Amidala began.

"No, I owe you my **life!** Please, come inside. There is another show starting soon!" She pointed towards the club.

"Oh, we... can't, really." Gaiya mumbled. Truth was, she wanted to see what lay behind those doors.

"Nonsense! It's on us, so come on. Oh, and invite your friends too, it'll be quite a show, I promise you." The girl was wearing more makeup than clothes.

Hilos elbowed Anakin in the ribs. "We have to go! Come on!" Anakin found himself laughing at the boy's enthusiasm. He would never admit to Amidala that he, too, wished to see the show. She would surely kill him with that new lightsaber of hers.

Amidala, it turned out, moved in an entirely different direction than he'd suspected. Waving over Obi-Wan and Bant, she quickly accepted the offer for all of them.

The night had just begun, it seemed.

**************************************

The burly Corellian guard posted at the door stiffened immediately upon seeing the group of six Jedi enter. Cholee, the girl who'd made the invite, waved them on in. "They are with me, Ty." The man shrugged, relaxing ever so slightly.

Anakin could feel the inner workings of Obi-Wan's mind kicking into hyperspeed. This was certainly not the kind of place one pictured a _Jedi_ in; And a gaggle of them to boot! The atmosphere inside was a kick to the senses, and he tried his best to take it all in. Dark reds and violets draped the walls, while the scent of a Galaxy-wide aray of wildflowers filled the room.

Yet, despite the oppulent decor, dozens of scantily clad men and women writhed on the stage before them. Hilos was like a man without water after forty days on Tatooine; talking to everyone and getting as close as he humanly could to the stage. It was comical, really.

"So, Padawan. First time in months I take you out and _this_ is where we end up? I must say, I am impressed-" Obi-Wan paused, taking notice of Amidala and Gaiya who had gravitated to the stage. "Looks like the Queen has some new... friends."

"I'd have a _really_ witty comment for you, if you weren't my Master." Anakin teased, waving over what he assumed was the waiter. Waitress.... it was... hard to tell.

"And what can I get you young strapping men this fine evening." The waiter/waitress leaned over, squeezing Obi-Wan's arm.

Uh, definitely _waiter_. Anakin fought the urge to laugh and ordered 2 low-alcohol drinks for the ladies, and more ale for he and Obi-Wan. Hilos was a bit young to be drinking... more. The waiter skipped off, leaving a trail of sparkly pink glitter in his wake.

"Looks like you have a new... friend, Master."

"Touché, Anakin. You really should keep an eye on.... hey, where did they go?" He stood, seeing Bant approach with Hilos, but no sign of Gaiya and Amidala. _Wonderous_.

Anakin groaned. _Why couldn't we have just gone home?_ Now he had to Jedi-sit two very attractive women in a room full of men. "Stay here, I'll go find 'em." He mumbled, smiling briefly at the waiter as they passed and grabbing his drink. He cautiously approached the stage, pushing until he reached the front.

The girls were, naturally, not there, so he took a seat. _Ami, where the Sith are you?_ He could feel that she was near, but he couldn't see her. _Right in front of your face, Jedi._ She shot back, and he felt the laughter in her voice.

Blast! He did not want to look around the room like a fool, so he used his Force sense to scan the room for her presence. It was a trick she hadn't learned yet.

She _was_ right in front of him, that little snot! It didn't make spotting her out of a crowd any easier, however. Sith! Before he could get a good look, a sickeningly spunky girl draped herself over onto his lap. "Hey, handsome. Looking for a little..." She trailed off, tugging lightly on his braid.

He instantly felt repulsed, but wondered how much of that had to do with Amidala. If he were here _and they weren't a couple_. No, it was best not to go there. "No, I'm looking for my girlfriend, actually. Have you seen her? Short, dressed like... me, like a Jedi?"

The girl shook her hair, and her blond curls spilled over onto her shoulders. Phhthh! And into his mouth. "Oh, yeah. I saw her. Are you sure she's with you?"

_Ok, now what was THAT supposed to mean?_ "Positive, why?"

She smiled, pointing to the stage. "'Cause she just got chosen to dance. Management's pretty tough on the ones who refuse. Very few do, really."

Is that so? "Well, it has to be a misunderstanding. She's a _Jedi._" That sounded lame even to his ears. Smeg.

"Oh, what? Jedi can't dance?" She challenged, standing up. At least she was off his lap.

"We can dance, I assure you. In fact," He paused, looking back over at Obi-Wan. It was his fault...all of this. "A friend of mine could use some... cheering up. Think you can handle that? He's the brooding one back there. Dressed like a Jedi, you can't miss him. Name's Obi-Wan." _I am so dead._

The girl extended her hand. "Henelor'e, and I would be happy to help you...?"

"Anakin." He shook her hand and sent her on her way. Surely Obi-Wan wouldn't punish him too severely. Right? Now, back to his OTHER problem. Amidala. Dancing. Naked?

SITH! This could not be happening. She had a great body, no argument there, but it was NOT FOR PUBLIC DISPLAY. Another thing, she seemed a little _too_ happy about all this. What was up? _Amidala, what the SITH ARE YOU DOING?_

A pause, then _Anakin, relax, please. This is just for fun-_

_FUN?! Parading around in front of strangers with NO CLOTHES ON is fun for you?_ Okay, he hadn't meant that to sound so...mean. No, wait, yes he DID. Before she had a chance to reply, the lights went down, and the music began again. A low, haunting rhythm pounded free from the speakers, and he was mesmerized. A lone figure was onstage, cloaked within a mass of violet and fuschia veils.

Amidala.

She twisted and turned in time with the music, her veils keeping everything covered. For the most part. He was pulled to the stage almost by the force itself, caught in the sight of her. A hush fell upon the crowd, as this was no ordinary dance. _Be good, and you get one in private later._ He smiled at her sense of humor, and she winked. A lucky man might think that she was aiming for him, but Anakin knew. Despite her actions up there, she was all his.

_You're beautiful, Amidala._ She truly was. She lowered one veil, allowing a small section of skin to peek out, and twirled around with the pounding beat. His breath caught in his throat, and all blood traveled... south. _You're going to need to get me out of here, once this is over, Anakin. I'm suddenly very....VERY tired._

The soft moaning quality in her voice was not lost on him. Nope. Not AT all. _Oh, so am I, babe._ He saw her smile at the endearment; He'd never called her 'babe' before. And as the music ended, his mind came back to him in a whirl.

Obi-Wan was fending off Henelor'e, Bant was prying a glass of ale from Hilos's hands, Gaiya was lip-locked to some... thing. And he had to laugh... this could only happen to them.

*****************************************

Obi-Wan spent little time catching up with his Padawan. Grabbing him by the back of the neck, which is not an easy task considering Anakin's height, he pulled him down into a seat. "I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from sending strippers to give me a lapdance, Anakin."

Before he could reply, Gaiya and Bant approached, each wearing a secret smile. "Oh, come on, Obi. It looked like you were having fun." Bant teased, ruffling his hair. Anakin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He watched as his Master blushed a fierce shade of red and shook his head. "I'm appalled at what young women are forced to do at such a young age." He replied.

Bant smiled, taking his hand. "Always so noble. But... I really don't think that anyone had to _force_ her into it. At least, not with you."

Anakin made eye contact with Gaiya at this point. _Our cue to leave. Let's find Amidala._ She nodded and they departed without so much as a word from their Masters.

"What is going on with those two?" Gaiya asked, shaking her head.

Anakin wished he knew. It seemed the more women threw themselves at him, the more reclusive he became. Take Bant for instance. She's nice, pretty... for her species, and a good friend. Why couldn't his Master open up a bit and have some fun? "I don't know, Gaiya. Between you and me, I'd say they both need some."

Gaiya nodded. "Love is in the air, Anakin. I think... I think that Hilos has a crush on me, but he's so _young_!" She looked over his head to where Hilos was waiting for them.

Anakin knew all about age differences. While he didn't think Gaiya was much older than Hilos, even a few years made a difference to some people. Well, except for his relationship with Amidala. "How old is Hilos?"

"Um, I'd say around 14. I'm only 17, but still. Do you think that's much of a difference?" She was looking at him so expectantly, he didn't know what to say. _The truth would be nice._

"No, actually, Am-uh-Padmé is five years older than me, and we seem to be doing fine."

She smiled. "I knew it! Bant waved me off, saying that I was imagining it! So, do you get ragged on a lot in the Temple?"

"No, can't say we do. We keep mostly to ourselves, and Obi-Wan respects that." _Well, not the whole truth, but close._ "I've known Padmé since I was a little kid, um, she was around 14 when we met, and I was..."

Gaiya giggled, feeling better after his revelation. "Nine?" She offered, smiling at his blush.

"Yeah, around that. Of course, at that age, I still thought girls were icky." _Icky? Did I just say that?_

She nodded. "Of course. So, where is our little stripper, anyway?"

Anakin sighed, looking towards the stage. "She should be out here anytime now, I just hope she doesn't get talked into a repeat performance. We really should be getting back to the Temple soon-"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Anakin." Amidala, dressed again in her Jedi best, whispered in his ear. She knew that she was teasing him, but the blush on his cheeks was too cute to pass up.

"I guess I'll catch you guys in a minute," Gaiya said, making her exit. Anakin waved at her distractedly, focusing only on the woman in his arms. "You were absolutely _hot_ up there!" He whispered back, kissing the soft spot on her where neck met shoulder. She shivered in his arms and broke away. "Mmm, let's save this for a more private place? We really are supposed to be keeping up appearances here, you know."

Right. "I think that the gig is up by now. Gaiya knows, I'm certain Bant knows. That leaves poor Hilos, and he only has eyes for Gaiya."

"What the sith are you talking about? How does Gaiya know? And how do you know Gaiya and Hilos are... well, whatever?" She was aware that a few people around her were staring, but she didn't care at this point.

"Gaiya only knows that you and I are together. And as far as Hilos, she asked me for advice. Hilos is three years younger than she is, and I told her if it worked for us, she should give the kid a shot. Happy now, _Your Majesty?"_ He kissed her quickly on the nose. The music around them began again, changing to a more energetic beat. He held her close to him, so close that her heartbeat rested right below his. She was tiny enough to fit under his chin!

When he thought about it, he wondered how in sith she was dealing with all that had been placed on her plate. She was in a strange place, pretending to be something she was not in order to stay alive. He was equipped to handle it; She wasn't.

_Quit talking about me like I'm not here, you._ She chided him, tugging on his braid. "Can we please get out of here? The smoke is making my eyes water."

"Do I still get my private dance later?" He reached inside her tunic, running his hand up the smooth skin of her back.

"If you keep doing that, you can have whatever you want, Jedi." She pulled him towards the doors, seeing the rest of their little party already outside. The shuttle was waiting as well, and she swore that she hadn't seen such a welcome sight. Ever since she slept with Anakin, thinking about it drove her mad. She recalled some good times she shared with her Handmaidens; Sabé had told her that sex was addictive.

She'd brushed it off then, vowing to never let something like that happen to her. One long night in bed with a six-foot two inch blond with his tanned skin and blue eyes, and she was a goner. Smiling in anticipation of the nights 'activities', she boarded the shuttle.

***************************************

The ride back to the Temple was uneventful, especially considering the night's events, and Obi-Wan found himself enjoying the peace. Anakin and Amidala were being unusually clingy, as were Gaiya and Hilos, while he and Bant found themselves sharing uncomfortable glances every now and again.  
  
Why he felt this way around Bant of all people, he couldn't say. She had been his friend for longer than he could recall, and this type of situation had never presented itself. He thought maybe it had something to do with all of the alcohol running merrily through their blood. *I haven't been this drunk in a while* he thought to himself.  
  
"This is silly, Obi-Wan." Bant mused, shaking him from his reverie. He looked up with a smile. "Yes, I'm afraid it is. Two Jedi Masters getting tipsy with their Padawans is a bit silly."  
  
She sighed, unfolding her long legs in front of her. "Did you ever think that we'd be the old, crotchety Masters we made fun of? I know I didn't."  
  
"Well, I'll agree with you on the old part, but I am not crotchety." He said, with mock seriousness.  
  
Anakin, overhearing that last part, laughed. "Oh, you can be that way at times, Master," He added. "It's stuff like this that will keep you young. Both of you."  
  
Bant shook her head. "If being young means trying to keep up with the likes of the four of you, consider me over the hill." She rubbed her temples for emphasis. She was going to have a mother of a hangover in the morning, that much was certain.  
  
They all shared a laugh and prepared for landing back on Temple grounds. Drunkeness wasn't a folly Jedi participated in, so they would have to be especially quiet on their way back in. "Anakin, take Amidala up through the North Entrance. Shall I expect you tomorrow morning?"

Anakin felt a massive blush take over his face. *Ah, jeez* "Um, yeah. I mean, yes, Master." He quickly grabbed 'Padawan Padmé's' hand and headed for the NE.  
  
Obi-Wan was still smiling when Bant approached. "You know, the Council will have your head if they catch those two alone together." She took his hands in her own.  
  
Yes, this much he *did* know. "They would object on grounds that she's disrupting his training," He took a deep breath, softening his voice. "Which, in actuality, the opposite is true. Anakin has been a perfect student as of late."  
  
"Just be careful, you. I don't want to hear about Obi-Wan Kenobi and his horny Padawan being booted from the Temple." She squeezed his hands, before letting go.  
  
He smiled. "Not likely. And speaking of horny Padawans, you might want to check on Hilos and Gaiya....."  
  
Bant punched him lightly on the arm before gathering him into a tight hug. "Thank you for a rather... entertaining night out. I'll drop in for a visit before shipping out again."  
  
He tightened his arms around her. "Anyone ever tell you that you drink like a fish?"  
  
She pushed him away, shaking her head. "Okay, I don't know *how* you mustered up the brain power for that one."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, seeing as how *I am a fish*, I'll let the comment slide, Mr. smarty arse." Her arms were crossed against her chest, in a classic defensive stance.  
  
"Tell you what. Why don't we meet in the training room tomorrow afternoon? I would like Padmé to acquire some lightsaber training, and you can get me back for that last comment." Bant had always been the hardest on him in saber practice when they were young, and he needed a good workout.  
  
"Oooh, my kind of torture! Yeah, let's meet, *Master* Kenobi. Gaiya has classes all morning, but we'll be there soon afterwards. You better go get some rest, you're gonna need it." Standing up on tiptoe, she kissed him lightly on the cheek before walking towards the South entrance.  
  
Standing alone now, he could say he was honestly glad he and Bant never ventured into anything more than friendship. Looking up at the tall Temple looming before him, he went inside for some much-needed rest. He was certain Bant was going to kick his arse tomorrow.

********************************************

The Temple halls were dark and deserted as Anakin led his lady love through them. He was eager to not draw attention, as rumors in the Temple spread faster than bantha-pox in the créche. He was glad that the Council had set up Amidala in her own apartment; Usually a Padawan was not allowed to stay without a Master. He wondered if things would change once she was training with Master Galia.  
  
Amidala was quiet on his arm, and he stopped as they turned a corner. "Having second thoughts?" He whispered, pushing her roughly into the wall behind.  
  
Her breath caught and she grabbed a hold of his tunic. "And third and fourth. I must say, you certainly look better without this on." She reached up inside said tunic and ran her hands up the smooth skin of his back. He squirmed at her touch, smiling down at her. "That would have turned me on, but you know how ticklish I am." He turned the tables on her, tickling her sides and running away.  
  
She chased him down the dark hallway, until he ducked behind a tall pillar. Not knowing which way to go, she stood in place. "Anakin, this is not funny." *Damn good time to be afraid of the dark* She thought with a frown. Her heart was pounding wildly beneath her tunic, and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. That all went to hell as a voice from behind her nearly scared her out of her Jedi-loving mind.  
  
"Afraid you are, Padawan?"  
  
Amidala spun around, clutching her chest. "Master Yoda! Yes, you scared me!"  
  
The small Jedi nodded. "Powerful emotion, fear is. Lead to anger it will, if not conquered it is. Need to learn this, you do hmmm?" He walked closer to her, and she knelt out of respect.

"I'm sorry, this is all still new to me." The words sounded as lame out loud as they did in her mind, and she bowed her head.  
  
Yoda's ears twitched. "Padawan Skywalker, out you may come. Help Padawan Naberrie with her fear of the dark, you shall." He reached out with his gimer stick and knocked Anakin across the knees.  
  
Anakin knew better not to yelp, as he had the first time Yoda whacked him. Instead, he knelt on his sore knees and nodded. Oh, he would help her with her fear of the dark, all right. "Yes, Master Yoda. We were just-"  
  
"Know where you were headed, I do. Old I may be, but stupid, I am not." He pounded his stick into the marble, startling them both.  
  
Anakin could see Amidala biting back a laugh, and he fought to do the same. Not sure what to say, he kept silent and prayed she did the same.  
  
"Careful you will be, hmmm? Need another initiate in the créche, we do not," He paused, looking from Anakin to Amidala. "Behave you will, or dine on my gruel for a week, you shall."  
  
Amidala felt that surely she would die of embarrasment. Her eyes were as large as saucers, and she let out her breath in a loud rush. "We were just going, Master Yoda." She pulled Anakin to his feet, and they both bowed out of respect, and headed down towards her room.  
  
They could still hear Yoda's laugh as they made their way inside.  
  
Down the hall, Yoda met up with Obi-Wan. "Training she does need, Obi-Wan. Afraid she must not be."  
  
Obi-Wan scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Yes, I plan to begin saber training with her tomorrow."  
  
Yoda was quiet a moment, as they both walked through the darkened halls. "Funny it was to see the look on their faces."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "That it was, Master. That it was, indeed."

****************************************

_...  
'Silk and satin, leather and lace.  
Black panties with an angel's face.  
I see magic in your eyes,  
I hear magic in your sighs.'  
..._  
  
  
The darkness of the hallway extended into Amidala's bedroom, as she and Anakin fell into a heap of giggles on the cool floor. "Imagine that, Master Yoda giving safe-sex lectures." She commented, resting her head against the rise and fall of his chest. Anakin smiled. "Nah, I smell a rat. I'll bet you Obi-Wan had something to do with it. He's always looking for new and unusual ways to torture me."  
  
She propped herself up on one elbow. "You think? Well, in that case, we better make *certain* that he gets his tomorrow, wouldn't you say?" Surely there was *something* they could do to get him back. She looked down at Anakin. "You have that evil gleam in your eyes, tell me!"  
  
"Evil gleam? Forget about Obi-Wan for tonight, I'm still waiting for my private dance, 'Padawan'." He looped his finger around her braid and gave it a tug.  
  
She looked embarrassed, but recovered quickly. "Yes, Maaaster, whatever you say, Master." She inched closer to his face, and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "I, um, just want you to know that I, well, um, I've been taking Harro Root pills to, um, regulate myself, so we should have nothing to worry about." She looked away, a little shy now that he admitted to taking the widely-disputed birth control pills. Naboo was one of the only places in the Galaxy that even *had* birth control, so it was looked down upon.  
  
Especially by Jedi.  
  
They saw the pills as a threat to the ever-growing ranks of potential Jedi. Well, most of them did. The ones who were now the parents of unwanted children across the Galaxy were singing a whole different tune. She held her breath and waited for Anakin's response. He pulled her close to him, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Several of my friends here in the Temple wish now that they had been in support of the pills, I'm afraid," He commented, apparently picking up on her thoughts. "I've heard arguments from both sides, and I still believe that it is the woman's right to choose when, and if, she wants to bear a child. Right now, having a child would be a mistake, so I agree with your decision."  
  
The breath that she had been holding came out in a whoosh. "Thank you, Anakin. It's important to me what you think, since this would, essentially, be your child too." She allowed herself the folly of a dream for a moment, and saw a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes smiling up at her. A small version of the man below her, to be sure. It would be wonderful, someday. Just...not now. "That's not to say, of course, that we can't... practice. And from what I can tell, you're *very* good at practicing things."  
  
Her sudden change of topic brought a smile to his face. "I love the way your mind works, beautiful." They kissed then, bathed in the bright white lightning that had exploded outside the window. Distantly, he recalled overhearing a woman speak of rain when they were at the Cantina. A loud rattle of thunder seemed to shake the Temple right to the core, and they both jumped. "Sith! I hate the rain!" He being from Tatooine, where the rainy days could be counted with one hand, never fully adjusted to the rain and thunder of a storm.  
  
Amidala, on the other hand, giggled. "Aw, don't tell me you're afraid of a little thunder shower?" She shook her head, and dragged him to his feet. "Come on, I'll show that there's nothing to be afraid of." Her voice was gentle, and he almost had to strain his ears to hear her. The window was slightly ajar, and warm rain sprinkled onto her windowsill. Dappled in the light coming from the ever-present stream of traffic cruising by, she opened the window all the way and stepped back. "Rain is our best friend, Anakin. Why Coruscant needs rain, I'll never know, but on Naboo rain is celebrated."  
  
*I should have known that; I only studied Galactic Weather for two years.* He shook his head. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He circled her waist with his arms, kissing the back of her neck. *Such a lovely distraction.*  
  
She melted like candy left in the hot sun. "Mmm, C'mere, I'll have you loving the rain in no time." In a flash, she freed herself of the heavy Jedi garments, and went about disrobing him. *No pun intended*. Now only in her undergarments she slammed the window shut and advanced on him. "Forget about the thunder, focus only on the sound of my voice." She had taken on her regally-toned 'Queen' voice, the one that always made him do whatever-in-sith-hells she wanted him to do.  
  
The heavy braid that had been holding her hair into place was the next to go. She shook her long, chocolate locks out, thankful for the freedom. She watched, with a smile on her face as he clammored onto the bed, stretching out atop the Temple-issued coverlet. Tan, naturally. The lightning and thunder continued, as wild rain spalltered against the windows. She wished for a moment that she was out there, taking it all in, but decided that she'd rather be *in here* taking all of Anakin in. *I am such a pervert*, she chided herself.  
  
"So, are you going to make me forget about the rain, teacher?" He whispered into her ear as she joined him on the bed.

"Yes, now lie back." She ascended to her feet, careful to get tangled up inside the coverlet. Summoning the fragile hold she had on the force, she concentrated on the music player beside her bed. It took a moment, but then the room was filled with the music that she had been playing the last time she slept in here. *When was that, anyway?*  
  
Brilliant white light exploded behind her, illuminating her to his eyes. She swayed in time with the music, pulling the coverlet from the bed, and nearly knocking him to the floor. He was afraid to blink, for fear that he would miss something.  
  
'Abracadabra, I wanna reach out and grab ya'  
  
*Couldn't have said it better myself* He sat up, intending to do just that, when she skipped out of his reach.  
  
"Uh-uh, not yet. Patience, you must have." She teased, dropping her Temple-issued bra onto the bed and turning away. He picked it up, twirling it around his index finger. *She's killing me here!*  
  
Amidala, suddenly shy, took a deep breath and went with the beat of the music. It was something that the girl in the apartment next to her had sent over. She have to definitely thank her in the morning. Anakin was behaving, for the most part. But she could see that she was driving him insane. *Good*  
  
"Who knew you were such a tease...." He shook his head, making like he was going to lie back down, but grabbed her ankle instead. She tumbled to the bed with a squeal.  
  
'Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher'  
  
"No longer behave, can I." He said before kissing her with all the urgency he felt. Thunder shook the room, but he couldn't tell if it was from the rain, or the storm inside his arms. She was hot from her little 'performance', and her hair had curled around her face. She was stunning.  
  
Pushing away to get a breath, she pressed the play button again, starting the song from the beginning. "Everytime you call my name, I heat up like a burning flame," She purred, wiping the slight sheen of sweat from his forehead. He groaned in response, running his hands down the smoothness of her back.

"Padddddmé."  
  
She giggled, it really did sound funny. "You sound like I'm torturing you!"

He was incredulous. "You are! Now, get over here!"  
  
Unheaded by the storm and heat, they kissed, touched, cuddled, and explored every bit of each other.  
  
She called it making love, he called it heaven.  
  
They had made love many times now, yet each time was different. Each time they grew closer, each time they discovered something that had gone unnoticed. Tonight they discovered what a little alcohol and a strip-tease could do.  
  
As the storm called, both outside and in, she rested inside his arms. Things were changing now. One day, she knew, morning would arrive with news from Naboo. Bad news. Awful news. She was hiding here, away from the confusion and lies; But she could not hide forever. The Jedi were reluctant to allow her to return right now, untrained and volatile as she was, and she agreed. "I feel so safe here, Anakin. I don't ever want to leave."  
  
The words, spoken with such sadness, broke his heart. He took her hand in his, kissing each fingertip. "I would like nothing more than to keep you here forever, but we both know that that cannot be. When you're strong enough to fight back, we will do it together, that I promise you." His voice was so tender, so loving. She smiled up at him, tears in her eyes.

"You know, I thank the force everyday for having the chance to go to Tatooine and meet you. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."  
  
He chuckled, thinking back to the two days that changed all their lives. "I'd still be tinkering with whatever I could get my hands on, and you'd be chasing some other cute young thing. I know it."  
  
"Cute young thing? Is that what you think yourself to be, Mr. Modesty?" She punched him in the arm, already hearing the call of the sandman. "You make me sound like some old maid!"  
  
"Yeah, but your *my* old maid. Now get some sleep, I have a feeling Obi-Wan and Bant are going to kick our arse's tomorrow. Besides, we have to think up a punishment for my illustrious Master..." His words were slurred with sleep, and he pulled the light sheet over their bodies. He could still hear her mumbling in her sleep, "I'll show you old maid, boy." He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
It was good to be in love.

**********************************************

After a morning's worth of boring classes, Amidala was actually looking forward to lightsaber training. As if anyone could look forward to getting their arse kicked, she mused. She was excited, the only time she'd ever used a saber was to scare the young punks outside of the strip club. Dueling with one would be another thing all together. She just hoped that Obi-Wan didn't pair her up with Anakin; He would go easy on her, and that's not what she wanted, or needed.  
  
Her muscles were still sore from the night before, and a bright pink love-bite marred the skin just below her neckline. Thankfully, her tunic covered it; She could just hear Obi-Wan and Bant teasing her. Attaching her saber to her belt, she opened the apartment door.  
  
Kyliene Waan, a Padawan around her age and the one who loaned her the music disc, was standing in the hall with her Master, Temmal Ryse. Neither of them knew her true identity, thankfully. To them, she was just another Padawan. With the thousands of Jedi here, it was easy to blend in. "Padmé! How are you?" Kyliene asked, smiling.  
  
Amidala returned the gesture easily. "Great. I was just headed to the training room." She explained, knowing that it was already getting late. Kyliene nodded. "Well, then you can join us. Come on." She followed Master Ryse and Kyliene down to the turbolifts, thankfull she wouldn't have to wander around the Temple searching for the blasted room as she had for most of her classes that day.  
  
About a dozen or so Padawans were already there, including a smirking Anakin. He bounded over to her, accompanied by Gaiya, Hilos and a tall boy she didn't recognize. "Hey! I was wondering where you were," He stepped back, pointing to the boy on his left. "This is Den-Alin Brent, my friend since I got here. Den, this is Padmé, Master Galia's Padawan."  
  
_I wish he would stop calling me that, I might actually start believing it._ "Nice to meet you, Den-Alin."  
  
Den shook his head, smiling. "Just Den, or Denny, please."  
  
She was just about to respond, when Obi-Wan, Bant and Master Ryse walked in. She watched as the group of Padawans scattered, each sitting down and facing the front. She sat beside Anakin, who was still smirking at her. _Wonder what put that smirk on his face?_ She had to laugh at herself for that one. Unable to contain her smile, she looked up to find Obi-Wan staring a whole through her. _Sith!_  
  
"Padawan Naberrie, something to share?" Obi-Wan asked, as if he had never met her before. She was half tempted to respond as 'Queen Amidala', but caught herself. Oh, were they going to het him good. "No, Master Kenobi." She responded, ignoring Anakin's slight chuckle.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, turning his attention back to Bant. "All right, I know all of you have been doing this since you were young, and that's exactly what were are after today. Remember, one can never know everything about the Force, we are always learning. Today were are going back to the basics, in preparation for your basic lightsaber exams at the end of this term. We will begin in Master/Padawan pairs, and work our way up. Master Kenobi, if you will take over from here?" Bant stepped back, urging Obi-Wan forward.  
  
He looked directly at Amidala and Anakin when he spoke. "First up, Master Bant and Padawan Skywalker, myself and Padawan Naberrie, Master Ryse and Padawan Jengel."  
  
Amidala wondered just how much of this 'basic training' was for her benefit. The others, including Anakin couldn't care less, to them it was just another day, so she relaxed somewhat. Obi-Wan would be a tough first-time opponent, and she found herself a little nervous. Not sure what to do, but wanting to blend in, she observed Anakin and Bant before walking over to Obi-Wan.  
  
Bowing like she had seen Anakin, she then ignited her blade. _Turn the setting down to low, Padmé._ Obi-Wan said, and she complied.

_Thanks, the last thing I want to do is injure you._  
  
He smiled. _You and me both._ "Turn off your mind, and reach out with your feelings." He said aloud, and brought his blade into contact with hers. The sound startled her, but she didn't show it. Turns out, reaching out with your feelings is harder to do than it sounds, she soon found out. She was able to block his first three moves, but caught the fourth right on her backside. _Ow?_  
  
"Ow? Keep your focus, and you'll get rid of the ow," He moved into a fighting position then. _Follow my lead, this is how you open._

She moved her feet and arms fluidly, to appear more natural. _Like this?_  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Good. Now, up, down, right, up, down." He whispered the commands, and urged her to follow along.  
  
Before long, she was dizzy; But she had improved. They even progressed far enough to add a turn on at the end. Breathless and sweaty, with more than a few minor burns, she sank to her rear on the mat after bowing again to Obi-Wan. "It will get easier." He added, patting her on the back.  
  
"Anakin is really good." She commented, observing Anakin and Bant dueling. They moved at lightspeed, while she moved at SLOW.  
  
"He's a natural, always has been. Think you can handle it?"  
  
Amidala shook her head. "Are you sure he won't go easy on me?"  
  
Obi-Wan considered this for a minute. "I didn't, not at the end there. Anakin's fighting style leaves little room for 'going easy', as I'm sure you'll discover." He rose to his feet then, and the remaining two pairs ended their matches.  
  
Anakin was leaning forward, resting his hands on his knees. He was sweaty and strong and she wanted nothing more than to- _Another thing we need to work on, Padmé: Shields!_ Obi-Wan smirked at her  
and she blushed bright red.

_Well noted, Master._  
  
"On to the next set...." Obi-Wan's voice faded out as he walked to the other side of the room. Three more pairs were selected, and the dueling began. Anakin slumped down beside her, and they were soon joined by Gaiya and Kyliene. "You're going to need to see the healers for that, Padmé." Kyliene remarked, pointing to the bright red burn on her wrist.  
  
She turned to Anakin, smiling. "I have a duel with this one coming up, I better wait until he's had his way with me." _That did not come out the way I planned._

Anakin coughed, his eyes wide. "You do not want to see the healers, I swear they have it out for me."  
  
Den, sitting nearby, laughed heartily at that. "That's only because he rewired most of their equipment on his last stay in there. They can't get an accurate blood typing, but the blood typing machine can now communicate in three million different languages."  
  
Den rolled out of the way of Anakin's playful jab. "Hey, they got me back for that, didn't they? I was asleep for the next three days until Obi-Wan came and woke me up. I swear they drugged me." Anakin added, and the conviction in his voice made her giggle.  
  
"Oh, I can see why," Amidala fixed him with a smile. "What did Obi-Wan do?"  
  
"Oh, he made me rewire the machine, but not before getting in a good laugh at my ingenuity. I was only in there for a few days, and I had managed to turn the place on its ear."  
  
Obi-Wan was again at the front of the arena, and they stopped to see who the next unlucky souls were. "Next, Padawan Naberrie and Padawan Skywalker, Master Bant and myself, Padawan Hilos and Padawan Waan. You may begin."  
  
Amidala was caught with the giggles after Obi-Wan said 'Padawan Waan', but recovered to face Anakin. They bowed and she instantly went on the defensive. Up, down, right, up... she was doing okay, really. Anakin met her blow for blow, each pass become faster and stronger. She added the turn in and caught him off guard, scoring a small burn on his arm.  
  
"Think you're tough now, little girl?" His eyes narrowed and he struck out at her. Before her conscious mind could react, she had already blocked the strike. She could feel the force then, tingling in the back of her mind. Breathing in, she focused on the movements of his blue blade. The pace quickened even more, and she felt her muscles protesting.  
  
Gathering her remaining strength, she surged forward._ Two can play at this game, Anakin._


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Prelude to a Fall**  
(Sequel to Prelude to a Kiss)  
  
Rated: PG13  
Same disclaimers apply

* * *

**Part Four**

Anakin wiped the sweat from his eyes and took the defensive against Amidala once again. He knew that she more than likely figured he would make things easy for her; That was just the way her mind worked. Instead, he decided to treat her no differently from anyone else he battled. She was holding her own, and he was genuinely proud of her.  
  
Swinging and turning like she was, he thought immediately of Obi-Wan; His Master's fighting style was one of a kind, and it looked like he'd rubbed off on Amidala. While his mind wandered, she took the opportunity to catch him off guard, and he fell onto his backside. Blushing, but otherwise okay, he shook his head with a smile.  
  
"You must keep your focus, Anakin. How many times do I have to remind you?" She teased him, wiping her hands off on her tunic. They were red and raw from the saber, and he knew she must be hurting all over. _Time for a nice hot shower..._ She extended a hand down to him, and he pulled her down instead.

"You really are doing well for someone who's never done this before." She really, truly was.  
  
Leaning into him slightly, she took his hand in hers covertly. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear it from you." They sat together for a few moments more, observing Obi-Wan and Bant's duel. The two were merciless against each other, and she felt her breath catch in her throat more than a few times.  
  
"Their sabers are on full power." Anakin whispered. Of course, he was well-versed in the usage of a full-powered lightsaber, but some of the Padawans around them were not. Most were watching with the same expression Amidala wore. Wonder, mixed with anticipation.  
  
"Yeah, but they've been doing this for nearly all their life. I would be scared to death!" She winced, remembering Master Yoda's little speech about her and her 'fears'. Anakin smiled sheepishly. "You will overcome them, I promise you that. Until then, what worked for me was trying to find one funny thing about your fears. Focus on that when you become afraid... it usually works."  
  
_Genius._ She would like to find something funny about being sliced in half by a lightsaber, but... wait... there it was! One half running one way, the other half the other. She giggled.  
  
"You are a sick woman, Padmé." Obi-Wan said from behind them. He smiled at his two charges. "Tomorrow, and not a day later, we need to work on shielding. I'm certain you do not wish for the entire Temple to know your most private thoughts?"  
  
Amidala nodded. "No, I just..." She lowered her eyes. "I've been feeling like I'll never be able to keep up." The admission saddened her, but it was the honest truth. Taking a deep breath, she once again met the eyes of the two people that cared the most about her.  
  
Obi-Wan sat down beside Anakin, and they formed a small circle. "Padmé, please understand that you have done better in one month than some of the Padawans in this very room. I understand your frustrations, you should have seen what life was like with this one," He pointed at Anakin who in turn stuck out his tongue. "I wish there was a way to make any of this easier on you."  
  
She was quiet for a long time, taking in the words. Somehow she knew that he meant just more than the training; Anakin and Obi-Wan would do anything to make what's hurting her go away. "If only's get you nowhere though." She added.  
  
Anakin grabbed her hand. "Hey, come on. What's with all this moroseness? You just kicked my arse back there, and I *did not* go easy on you at all." The jovial quality of his voice made them all smile.  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "Now, from what I've been able to... overhear, there's a small get-together tonight at Den's. I'll... look the other way as long as the two of you promise to behave."  
  
Anakin shot a long look at his friend, who gave him the thumbs up. Den was a little slow sometimes, and figured none of the Master's knew about his little 'get-togethers'. The only question now was, what were their _Masters _going to be doing tonight. Den only planned these parties when he was certain that they would be uninterrupted for a long period of time.  
  
Interesting, indeed.  
  
"You have my solemn swear, Master Obi-Wan Sir." Anakin intoned, with his most serious expression.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his Padawan. "None of that Sir stuff, I'm not that old yet." It was a bit strange hearing Anakin call him that; He hadn't used the 'Sir' title since he was very small.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I mean, Obi-Wan Sir, I mean-"  
  
"Watch it, Anakin. I can easily change my mind about Den's."  
  
Anakin pulled Amidala to her feet and began to walk towards Den and everyone. "We were just going, weren't we Pad?"

************************************

_...  
'One good turn deserves another'  
..._  
  
It was dark by the time Den's party began. Amidala was sitting with Gaiya, Kyliene and a young Twi'lek padawan, sipping punch. She could see Anakin from the corner of her eye, laughing it up with all his friends. For a long moment, she thought of Sabé; What evil had led her friend to commit such things against her? She only hoped that Sabé was safe, no matter what the outcome was.  
  
_What an interesting month and a half I've had!_ She mused. Anakin looked up, smiling easily in her direction. _Get over here, we have to plot._ He nodded at her suggestion and excused himself.  
  
"So, the Masters _know_ about these... parties?" Amidala asked Gaiya.  
  
The other girl smiled, twirling her braid around her index finger. "Yeah, just don't tell Den; He has this idea that this is all some covert operation," Gaiya paused, waving shyly at Hilos. "I think that the Masters use this as an excuse to have a party of their own. Although... no one's really been able to catch them in, force knows how long."  
  
_Hmmm._ "Now _that _sounds like the covert mission to me. Haven't you all wanted to catch them? I know I would!" Amidala took another long sip of her punch, incredulous. She sensed Anakin's presence behind her and smiled. "Anakin, sit. I think I have found us a mission."  
  
Anakin leaned down, kissing her on the cheek. "Forget it, Pad. You won't make it five minutes without Yoda finding you-"  
  
"Not if he's at the party as well." Kyliene chimed in, an evil grin forming on her lips.  
  
Looking down at the three females smiling at him, Anakin caved. _I am SO weak._ "Alright, tell me what you have."  
  
Amidala, the elected leader of the group, sat up onto her heels and began. "Okay, we're going to need a distraction, and a good one. And... well?"  
  
"Well what? C'mon, there has to be more to it than that!" He prodded, handing her a fresh glass of punch.  
  
Amidala hated to admit that she really didn't know what. She was NOT familiar with the Temple, and could not admit that to everyone! _Anakin, please. Think about it._ Her eyes pleaded with him, but to an outsider it was completely innocent. He took a deep breath. _Alright, but you owe me, love._  
  
"Hey, Den. Get your no-good arse over here." He called out behind him. Den, flanked by Hilos and another boy, Maax, joined their little circle.  
  
"Padmé here thinks tonight is the night." Anakin announced, his voice low as to not arouse anyone else.  
  
Den, pervert that he was, slapped Anakin on the back. "Way to go, my man! See, I knew you wouldn't be a virgin forever-OW! What the force was that for?!"  
  
Gaiya shook her head in disgust, while Amidala fought the urge to throttle the guy. "Not that, you wank! You know, to uncover the Temple's best kept secret!" Gaiya explained, her voice cutting and giddy at the same time.  
  
Den apologized profusely to Amidala, who was, by now, fighting a smile. "Well, I suppose I am a wank for that one. So, what's the plan then? Do we even have a plan?"

When nobody spoke up, Den laughed. "So, what's our distraction going to be? I don't want them to find out about-"  
  
Anakin cut in, chuckling. "They already know all about where we all are, Den," He paused. "The question is, where the Sith are they all hiding? This has to be done by us, since some of the others here still don't know that their Masters are on to them and won't risk 'getting caught'."  
  
Hilos took Gaiya's hand, clearing his throat. "Well, count us in. I've been dying for some payback." He thrust their clasped hands into the center of the circle, and they were quickly joined by Kyliene, Anakin, Amidala, and finally, Den and Maax.  
  
It was on.

******************************************

The plan was...well, 'iffy at best' were the words Anakin used to describe it. Maax was to provide the bait, as he was the least likely suspect. Maax, a star student and all-around good guy, was a favorite among those in the Temple. Polite and respectful... it was going to work in his advantage tonight. His mission? Call upon Tamma, Maax's Master and a Healer. Tamma was on-duty, according to the on-call sheet Gaiya and Amidala pilfered from the 'forbidden area'. Amidala's reasoning? 'Anakin, I'm not _really_ a Padawan, so I can go anywhere I please'. Right. And if you believed that, he had some waterfront property on Tatooine he could sell you.  
  
Currently, he was stalking the hallways with Den and Hilos. Poor Hilos was looking a wee bit skittish, considering his bravery back at the party. But, Anakin had to give the kid some credit...he was still here. Amidala and the girls were on the opposite end of the hallway, watching for random students and such. The trick was going to be simple: Have Maax feign injury and call upon his Master. It would work, it always worked.  
  
Anakin would have done it, but knowing Obi-Wan, and he did, his Master wouldn't fall for it. He tried before and ended up spending seven days  
scrubbing the Healers floor. No, this had to come from Maax. Seeing as how it would be his first offense, they all HOPED that Tamma would go easy on her Padawan. Well, once Maax was found out to be the lying wank he is, Tamma would MOST LIKELY return to wherever it is the Masters are hiding out.  
  
This is where Anakin's skill at shielding himself would come in. Not anyone in the Temple, Yoda and Mace included, could touch and call upon the Force like Anakin. It swirled around him, shining in his eyes, wraping around his words.  
  
Anakin was the Force.  
  
Well, it sounded good to Anakin and Den. They had yet to explain their plan to the girls......  
  
.  
  
"That's it? That's your big plan?" Amidala exclaimed, her face fixed into a mask of shock. Gaiya nodded, coming to stand directly before Anakin and Den, "And then what? She leads us there -you hope- and what? We crash their little party? Get real, laserbrains!"  
  
Anakin and Den shared glances. "We said it was 'iffy', didn't we?" Anakin added, trying to defend himself. "And why do we have to do all the thinking?"  
  
Amidala started. "It seems you've done none of the thinking! Sure, Tamma would come if her Padawan called her, but then what? Does Maax have it in him to lie to his Master? Would anyone of you? No! And why not? Because... because lying to your Master is an offense in the extreme!" By now, the agitated Queen was waving her arms around, and looked absolutely mad. Her voice had lowered to the timbre she usually reserved for the Galactic Senate and such, and Anakin fixed her with a glare. _This isn't the Senate, Pad._  
  
She looked up sharply. _Stressed out am I? Think yes I do!_ She smiled for a split second. _Sorry, I just really want to do this!_  
  
Anakin bit back a laugh at her Yoda impression. "I guess, I... we didn't really think this out that far, I'll admit. But... if you're so good at it, you think of something." _Take that._  
  
Kyliene suddenly slapped her hands together, causing everyone to jump. "I got it! You wanted to get back at Master Kenobi right? Well, does he have any embarrassing details you can recall, Anakin? Does he have his eye on anyone in the Temple?" She spoke with undisguised elation, as was usual for Kyliene.  
  
Shaking his head, Anakin pulled at his bottom lip in concentration. "No, I just.... nothing that would still make him angry now. As for anyone in the Temple, the only one I can think of would be-"  
  
"Bant!" Hilos exclaimed.

Anakin snapped his fingers, laughing. "Perfect, Hilos!"  
  
The younger boys face paled. "No! I mean, coming this way! With Master Windu!"  
  
In an instant, they scattered like scared creche babies. Anakin held steadfast onto Amidala's hands, shielding them both. He was half surprised to find she was attempting the same, even if she didn't know it. _Do you still have our data pads on you? _He asked her. They hadn't known what the night would bring, so she decided to bring along anything deemed as helpful.

_Yes, why?_  
  
_Quick, write this on one. "My dearest, I have loved you from afar for eons-_  
  
Her eyes widened as she typed in the words. _Eons? Anakin, what?_ He grabbed the pad from her, finishing his impromptu love letter. He signed the message 'from your beloved, meet me in the room of a thousand fountains' and addressed it to Bant. With an evil gleam in his eye, he repeated the process on the other one, sending this message to his illustrious Master. _A bit of well-deserved embarrasment never hurt anyone, right?_  
  
In the darkness of their hiding place, Anakin could see her smile.  
_Perfect! Never let me call you uninspired ever again!_ She then stepped out from her hiding place, careful not to alert the presence of anyone else. She bowed to Bant, as was the custom, and held up the data pad. "Master, I found this lying here in the hallway. It was addressed to you so.... but I didn't read it!" She thrust the pad into Bant's hands. Anakin, she could sense, was further down the hall, ready to do what she didn't know. Bant smiled at her, placing the pad in her pocket. "Thank you, Padawan Naberrie."  
  
Amidala bowed once again, unsure of what to do next. Mace nodded in her direction, smiling. "If you'll excuse us, Padawan?"  
  
_NO! Keep Bant for a moment, Let Mace go!_ Anakin's voice called out, urgent. She took a deep breath, thinking quickly. "Um, I mean, Master Windu? May I speak with Master Bant for a moment alone?" She looked pleadingly at Bant. "Go ahead, Mace, I'll meet up with you soon."  
  
The tall Master nodded, turning to walk down towards the end of the hallway. Anakin had carefully placed Obi-Wan's 'data pad' in Mace's path, shielding himself against the wall immediately after. He held his breath as he watched Mace stumble across it, reaching down and seeing whom it belonged to. _They can't say I don't act well on my feet._ He mused, as Mace placed the pad in his pocket and shook his head. _I rule!_  
  
Meanwhile, Den and Kyliene were pressed together close enough to border on indecent. Kyliene was close to kneeing Den in the family force, but needed to hang onto her shields. _You know you want me, Ky._ Den teased her, holding her tight around the waist.

_You could be so lucky, Denny. _She replied, in obvious disgust. Den wasn't an ugly guy, with his sandy blond hair and green eyes; He was just an extreme jerk with the opposite sex._ I love it when you call me pet names, Kylie-OW! That's the second time tonight with that!_  
  
Kyliene smiled in spite of herself. _Keep it up and you'll be icing your family force all night, loverboy._  
  
_Ow?_ Was Den's meek reply. He loved the way Kyliene used slang. 'Family Force' was putting it nicely; He'd never heard of it, but it made him laugh. He had to admit that he wanted to remain here, pressed up against her, for longer than just the few more moments he sensed this was going to take. He had no idea what Skywalker and Padme were up to, and he only hoped that they were closer to putting this plan into motion.  
  
If he only knew how close they all were.....

*********************************************

Mace strolled down the hall, trying to ignore the sense that something just wasn't right. He suspected that there was more to Amidala's sudden need to speak with Bant, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shrugging, he palmed the data pad resting in his pocket. It was addressed to Obi-Wan, but he couldn't quite contain his curiosity. Reaching out in the force, he made well sure that no souls were headed in his direction, and turned said pad on.

"My dearest, I have loved you from afar for eons..."  
  
_Well, well, well, Master Kenobi._  
  
He read on to the end of the letter, thinking about how red Kenobi's face was going to turn upon receiving this ode of ador. He would have to make sure Deppa had her holocam ready, this was one for the wall of shame. The Masters did indeed have a 'secret' place away from the Padawans, and all along the North wall of the largest room was a collection of photographs that would embarrass quite a number of Temple residents. The most recent inductee was a color shot of Padawans Kyliene and Skywalker covered in chocolate pudding in the cafeteria.  
  
The shock on Kenobi's face would make a lovely set to that one, Mace mused. _Deppa?_ He called out to the often-times reserved Master.

_Mace. _Her reply was quick, and he was glad he found her.

_Got your holocam? I believe were going to need it when I return. _She confirmed that, yes, she did have it and instructed him to hurry up.  
  
..  
  
Now that Amidala had Bant all to herself, she was a loss. What in the name of Yoda's gimer stick was she supposed to say? _Oh, I just needed you here so we can set you up with Obi-Wan. No problem there, no sir._ She smiled sheepishly at Bant and cleared her throat. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't read what was inside the message. It was marked personal, and that's how it remains." _This could turn out better than I expected! She will definitely read it now._  
  
Bant eyed the data pad skeptically. "I trust you, Padawan."  
  
Amidala smiled, thinking she was in the clear.  
  
"But, I also sense that you are trying to hide something from me. Weren't you and Anakin supposed to be at Den's party this evening?"  
  
Poodoo! "Well, we were. I mean, Anakin still is, I guess. I was tired from all that lightsaber work this afternoon and decided to call it a night." _A night with Anakin between the sheets, you mean? _She told her inner voice to can it and smiled sweetly.  
  
"You and Skywalker apart on your terms? Ha, now that's something I'd never thought I'd see!" Bant's sarcasm brought instant color to Amidala's pale cheeks. "Nevertheless, I really need to get going. I hope you're feeling well, we have a few more fun-with-lightsabers days ahead of us, dear." She squeezed Amidala's hand and walked off in the direction that Mace had gone.  
  
Sinking to her knees, Amidala was quickly surrounded by the remaining members of their motley little crew. Den and Kyliene approached first, and were curiously rumpled-looking. Anakin, Hilos, Gaiya and Maax peered around a corner before exposing themselves. "C'mon! We have to get to the room of a thousand fountains!" Anakin whispered loudly.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Amidala muttered under her breath.  
  
..  
  
Down the hall, Bant found a quiet bench and decided to see just what kind of 'private message' awaited her. Skimming past the first page and setting the screens brightness to high, she opened the message. "My dearest, I have loved you for eons. You, and only you, complete the man that I am. Without you, the stars are not as bright. Without your smile, I would have no pleasant dreams at night. From your beloved, meet me in the room of a thousand fountains."  
  
She stated at the blue screen for a long moment, distantly aware that her hands were shaking. //Who in the Galaxy could this be?// Obviously it was a mistake, she reasoned. Love had not been easy for Bant, since her appearance tended to be a deterrent to suitors. Anyway, Jedi had little time to carry on in foolish love affairs.  
  
But, she had to admit that she was hoping this _was_ for her. With a sigh, and a healthy dose of courage, she got up and walked towards the room of a thousand waterfalls.  
  
..  
  
Back inside the Jedi Masters' Lair, as Mace liked to call it, Obi-Wan Kenobi waited somewhat impatiently as his own message began to open. Mace was peering over his shoulder, in a most impolite way. "If you don't mind, Mace?"  
  
The words were the exact same as those Bant had read. At first, he suspected Anakin; The boy was capable of pulling a fast one on anyone in the Temple. It's just... this sounded nothing like the language Anakin would use. His Padawan took a more... casual approach with women. More like a 'how *you* doin?' Shaking his head, he looked up.  
  
And was instantly blinded by Deppa and that blasted holocam of hers.  
  
Blinking, he held the data pad up to Mace. "Where did you find this again?" Clearly, it had been delivered to him in error. Hadn't it?  
  
Mace leaned back, elevating his feet on the table. "Oh, in the hallway right outside the initiates' quarters." Smiling, he popped a ripe tangi fruit into his mouth.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. _Not possible! Who would send this to **me**?_ "Well, what should I do?"  
  
Mace studied him for a moment. "Go on, find out who it is! What have you got to lose, my friend?"  
  
True enough. "I swear, if Anakin is behind this, he'll be scrubbing the cafeteria for a month!"  
  
..  
  
Perched up high, Anakin, Amidala, Den and Kyliene had a bird's-eye view of the scene below. Obi-Wan had arrived first, and was pacing around inside the expansive room. It was then that Amidala had begun to have second thoughts. What if Bant was really hoping for a true love? What if Obi-Wan was? It was just so heartbreaking, to her anyway. The others were rubbing their hands together in anticipation.  
  
Kyliene swung her long auburn hair over her shoulders, hitting Den right in the face. "What if she doesn't come?"

Den, spitting out long strands of hair, laughed. "Oh, she'll come. Gaiya went back to make sure the apartment was empty. It was."  
  
Anakin waved his hands at them. "Shut up, will ya? I'm good, but I'm not that good. Trust me, Obi-Wan_ will_ pick up on your presence if you don't quiet!"  
  
"Hey, look! There she is!" Amidala whispered, somewhat sadly.  
  
Bant strolled in, not seeing anyone at first. It was then that Obi-Wan turned around.

*****************************************

_...  
"A kiss is the shortest distance between two."  
- Henry Youngman  
..._  
  
Pale and speechless, Bant and Obi-Wan stared at each other in amazement. Words, unspoken but louder than if they had been, bounced about the room like stray blaster shots.  
  
_You? But..._

_Bant, oh force!_

_Obi-Wan? My *dearest*?_

_How could this be?_  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and stepped forward. He had expected this to, indeed, be another Anakin prank; It just had to be. But, the look on Bant's face, and they way she was shaking so.... "Bant? Are you... I mean...?" _Real eloquent, my friend._ He shook his head, as if clearing the confusion.  
  
Bant, for the most part, looked like the proverbial deer in the headlights. Her usually flush skin had paled misserably, and her eyes were filled with unconscious tears at the corners. "Obi-Wan... yes, I... no! I... ah, force!" She tugged on the fraying hem of her cloak before throwing caution to the wind and stepping closer to him.  
  
..  
  
Watching with bated breath, Anakin, Amidala, Den and Kyliene were scared stiff. Was this the wrong idea perhaps? Were they breaking a serious code violation by lying and manipulating the actions of another? Yes, and yes. "We're all in deep poodoo." Anakin hissed, spying Obi-Wan placing his hand on Bant's shoulder.  
  
Amidala nodded, although she'd thought that from the moment they got here. She had played a large part in this well-conceived, albeit wrong plan, and she would pay the consequences along with her mates. "We really should go, there's no need for this, Anakin."  
  
He nodded, turing to Den. "Shield the best you can and make your way down the opposite side." He instructed, closing his eyes for a moment to concentrate the force around them. Den sighed, but complied. He wanted to see more of this, but it was not meant to be. As he and Kyliene quietly made their way to the other end of the ledge, something they hadn't expected at all happened.  
  
..  
  
As foreign as the idea sounded at first, Obi-Wan thought back to the night before. _Had it only been a night?_ Sure, he had to admit, he HAD thought of Bant as more than a friend on more than one occasion. She'd been there for him, as no other save for Qui-Gon, had. She'd suffered with him, laughed with him, cried with him. They were inseparable when they were young, could the same magic still hold true now? Should they even risk it? _What would Qui-Gon say?_

_Keep your mind on the here and now where it belongs, Obi-Wan._  
  
So he took her hand in his own, smiling at its shakiness. She was cutely hopping from one foot to the other, trying her best not to cry. "Bant, my dearest, Bant! Where would I be if not for you?" The words tumbled from his mouth with the force of a waterfall. Unaware that he was paraphrasing the words she'd read on the data pad, he continued. "Never the risk takers, were we? Come now, let's take one chance...."  
  
Bant, smiling and crying concurrently, nodded and there lips met for the first time. Distantly, he was reminded of the ocean breeze, the way the spray feels when it hits your skin: cool, but welcome. She tasted of mirth, of everything he remembered from his youth.  
  
Bringing her hands up to clutch his cloak, she kissed him with all that she had. His lips were warm and soft, as she'd always suspected they'd be. His presence reached out to hers, and the two met as one somewhere in the middle. It was slightly terrifying, actually; What would they do now? Before she had the chance to ponder the thought, the unmistakable presence of someone _other_ than she and Obi-Wan became evident. She pulled away naturally, and smiled at him. "Shh, be quiet, but I think we have guests."  
  
Returning her smile, Obi-Wan nodded. "Oh yes, I've known for some time now. It's Anakin and his little troupe."  
  
_Oh, force! This was all an act?_ Backing up, Bant was speechless. Had he really done this as a joke? She attempted to pull her hand from his embrace, but he held it tight. "Hey, get back here. Not a word I said was a lie, you." He kissed her hand gently and impulsively twirled her around in a wide circle before bringing her close once again. "It's our time to have a bit of fun, wouldn't you say? Watch this." Looking up to where he sensed Anakin to be, he waved, urging Bant to do the same.  
  
..  
  
"SITH! They've seen us! Quickly, we're outta here!" Anakin sputtered, not paying attention to where he was headed. Before he knew it, he was falling like the rain onto the hard marble below. "Aaaaaaaaiiiieeeeeeeee!" He screamed, in quite a girly voice, before slamming into an unconscious heap.  
  
Amidala, screaming as well, was running down the ledge, fearing the worst. She could see Obi-Wan and Bant already there, supporting his head. _I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!_ Falling to her knees beside him, she grabbed for his hand. He was limp and pale, never a good combination in her book. "Oh, Ani...."  
  
Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's head, nodding. "He'll be all right." Anakin stirred, rolling onto his side with a great moan. Den and Kyliene arrived then, accompanied by Tamma. Anakin, squinting up at everyone, looked suddenly green.

"Well, zippity-do-dah, look whose arrived!" He slurred, sitting up and holding the back of his head. Looking more nauseous by the moment, he felt he could no longer contain himself and ended up loosing all his dinner on Amidala's clean tunic.  
  
Tamma, used to such.... grit, rolled her eyes and sat beside him. "If you don't mind me saying, it appears you just zippitied all your do-dah onto this lovely young woman." Handing Amidala a cloth, she began to check Anakin's vitals.  
  
Anakin was a mess, but it was poor Amidala who'd gotten the worst of it. _Retribution, dear. _She mused. It the price she paid for misleading two people she respected greatly. For no reason at all, except perhaps to laugh, she broke out into a fit of uncontrolled giggles. She must have looked mad, covered with greenish puke and laughing, but soon everyone around her, save Anakin, joined in.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you all find this SO humorous! While I'm lying here near death's door-" Anakin started, before Tamma shushed him. "Oh, you go on. You had a fall, but you're otherwise okay. It's what you get for spying on people, Padawan."  
  
Grumbling, Anakin began to see the humour for himself. It really was kind of funny; In a very sad way. "Yeah, yeah. I just..... I apologize, Master, Bant. It was all my idea."  
  
Obi-Wan and Bant nodded, smiling. "Yes, we figured as much, isn't that correct, Bant?"

The Mon-Cal eyed Anakin contemptuously. "That's right, Obi-Wan. And for spying on us, you will.... all of you.... scrub the infirmary for the next month. And you know, Anakin I'm sure, what kind of.... stuff lurks on the floor THERE." She pointed at the four Padawan's gathered around them. "The same goes for my wayward Padawan and Hilos, they were a part of this, I'm certain."  
  
"So, you're not mad about the data pads-Oh, SITH!" Anakin, realizing what he just said, covered his face and waited for the punishment to be handed down.  
  
Bant and Obi-Wan stared at each other for a long moment, shock evident on their faces, before realization set in. At the same time, they each proffered the said pads and exchanged them. Yes, the message was the same, yes it had all been a big hoax.  
  
Had it though? He thought that he felt more than imagined happiness in that kiss. Did it really matter how it came about, if the feelings were there to begin with? No, there was more to it, he knew there was. He held tight to Bant's hand and ignoring those around him, pulled her close again for a kiss.  
  
Amidala gasped, clearly not expecting THAT! Looking up, she saw that Den and Kyliene were sharing lovesick glances as well. _Is everyone in the Temple doing the nasty?_

Anakin chuckled from his position in her lap. _Yeah, but we do it best._

She smiled at that, leaning down to kiss his forehead. _Damn straight._  
  
What a night.... again.

**************************************

The next morning, every student in the Temple had heard about Anakin's... tumble, Obi-Wan and Bant's...romance, and the entire sorted story. Amidala cringed at the applause she received as she entered Galactic Politics. This, above all others, was a class she was dreading. She probably knew more about Galactic Politics than the teacher, anyway. But, alas, she was here.  
  
Luckily, Gaiya had class with her, and they shared a bench near the back of the classroom. Obi-Wan had informed her that morning that Master Galia would soon be taking over her training, and apparently, Galia was a stickler for classroom training as well. Great. From somewhere inside, she felt the need to shake her head; What was she doing here anyway? She was no Jedi, she was a-  
  
"Queen Amidala, the leader of the Naboo." Spoke the voice of Master Yari.

Startled beyond belief, she spun around to find a holo of herself illuminating the screen. It was an older picture and, thankfully, looked not too much like her today. _Wonderful, I get to take a test on **myself**._ She wondered, with a smile, how much of what Master Yari would say that was true. But, in all reality, how could she prove it otherwise? What would the Padawans around her say if she stood up and taught the class _all_ about Naboo. She was hanging around Anakin and Den too much, she mused; She was getting a sarcastic streak.  
  
"Something humorous, Padawan Naberrie?" Yari asked her, breaking her from her reverie. She looked up, shaking her head. "No, Master." He walked closer to her, pointing towards the screen."Very well, then. Since you were not paying any attention, I will repeat the question," The screen changed then, filling with a beautiful holo of Theed Palace.  
  
Her Palace. _My home._  
  
She ignored the white-hot pain in her heart and sat up straighter. "How long has Queen Amidala been Queen of the Naboo?" Yari asked, smiling as if he expected her not to know. _Not likely._  
  
"Since she was fourteen years in age, Master." She replied, feeling terribly odd at answering questions about herself in this manner.  
  
Yari nodded, changing the slide yet again. This time, a holo of Chancellor Palpatine filled the screen. _Thank the force!_  
  
..  
  
By the time Galactic Politics was over, Amidala had passed a test about _herself_ and was now looking forward to sparring with Anakin. She couldn't wait to tell him all about her little test. Walking briskly through the halls, she smiled at the sight of Anakin up ahead. He was chatting with Den, and held his arms out to her as she approached. "Hey, you. How'd your morning go?" He asked, kissing her gently on the top of her head.  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. "Well, I had a test on the Galactic Politics of Naboo, followed by a brief history lesson on the planet's elected leader."  
  
Anakin's eyes widened briefly, while Den managed to look more confused than usual. "Ah, that must have been... an easy A?"  
  
Den snapped out of his... trance then. "Whose an easy lay?"  
  
Anakin smacked him on the back of his head, laughing so hard he nearly fell over. "An easy _**A**_, you wank! I swear, it's a wonder you're even alive sometimes, my man."  
  
Amidala was still laughing when Obi-Wan arrived, ready to begin the class. _What would I do without you and your friends' warped sense of humor?_  
  
Anakin smiled, rolling his eyes at Den. _You're becoming as warped as we are, you realize this?_  
  
Squeezing his hand, she nodded. _Force help me, but you're right! Must be those blue eyes of yours, and the way you kiss me..._ She was teasing him, he knew.

_Later, 'easy A'._ He shot back, walking off towards Obi-Wan for his first spar.  
  
She sighed, sinking to the floor beside Den. What, indeed, would she do without these people? She didn't even want to find out.

***************************************

"...Wonderful, Padmé! Now, reach out and..see, there you go!" Obi-Wan's softly-accented voice gave Amidala all the encouragement she needed. She had sparred with Anakin, Den and even Gaiya before Obi-Wan had decided to give her..a different test. Blindfolded now, she was sparring with a remote; And winning, for the most part.  
  
She could feel it, buzzing about, even if she couldn't see it outright. _The force._ She smiled, reaching out with it, feeling in flow at once around her. It was instinctual, really. She could not recall, now, not ever feeling its presence. Sensing that the remote had deactivated, she pulled the blindfold from her eyes and met Anakin's smiling face. _**I **rule now, flyboy._  
  
Their intellectual sparring session was cut short by a visit from Master Galia. Smiling, the tall Jedi made her way breezily over to Amidala. Out of respect, both she and Anakin bowed, smiling as they rose. "I come bearing good news, I hope" Galia explained, handing Amidala a datapad. "The Council agreed with me that adjusting you to life as a true Padawan should begin as soon as possible. Starting tonight, you will reside with me, Padawan."  
  
Amidala's mouth opened and closed a few times, before it all sunk in. _Padawan? Yes, Padawan._ Turning on the datapad, she saw that the code for her new apartment was there, along with everything she would need. _Convenient._ "Yes, Master Galia, that would be... wonderful. Thank you for... for everything, really." _Quit babbling!_  
  
Anakin nudged her, fighting a smile. _Indeed!_  
  
Galia seemed oblivious to the mental-speak between the two lovers, instead focusing on Obi-Wan. "You have taught her well, Obi-Wan. Although I do believe she is talented enough on her own," Pausing, she reached out for Amidala's hand. "I heard you had a pop-quiz on "Queen Amidala" this morning. You might find it interesting to know that you actually got one answer wrong." Galia's tone was teasing, but Amidala blushed anyway.  
  
Sure, she _had_ marked one of the answers wrong; It was out of true paranoia! "I...I don't know why I did that." She fibbed, realizing how foolish _that _was. There was no hiding anything from the Jedi standing around her. "Actually, I do. I just wanted to throw people off track, I guess. There were some people comparing me to the holo of... myself, and I got... paranoid." The explanation stumbled clumsily from her mouth.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled, patting Amidala on the back. "You will soon learn that lying to your Master, or any Master, is not a wise move," Galia nodded in agreement, as they observed their charges. Anakin was beaming, holding tight to Amidala's hand._ I **know **you can do this!_ He told her, winking.  
  
_I have to, Anakin... I have to._ Her smile faded a bit as melancholy crept in. Thoughts of Naboo, Sabé, her people, her... sickness, the betrayal, it was all too much. This was her way to fight back against it. To show the Galaxy exactly what Amidala Padmé Naberrie was made of. "I will be there immediately after supper, Master." She bowed once more, as _her Master_ left them.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan were smiling like fools. _They **are** fools sometimes!_ "What are the two of you grinning at?" She inquired, gathering her stuff from the floor. The training room had cleared out about an hour before, and the sun had already begun to set on Coruscant. It cast an eerie shadow across the room, as well as the rest of the Temple at this hour.  
  
Placing an arm around her, Obi-Wan brought her in for a hug. "You are very brave, Your Highness. I vow to help you in any way I can." He reassured her, tightening before letting go.  
  
She pulled away, smirking. "Is that so? Hmmm, then you won't mind lending your Padawan to me for, say, an hour?" She saw Anakin blushing and giggled; He really needed to get over it already!  
  
One long sigh later, Obi-Wan was shaking his head at them. "I could get into real poodoo with you two, you understand?" He reached over and tugged not-so-gently on Anakin's braid. "Be careful. I will not be pleased if I find you have been sneaking out of, or into Master Galia's apartment. You are to behave as every other Padawan in the Temple." He was shaking his finger at them, acting very much like an old man.  
  
Anakin busted up then, clutching at his sides. "Don't worry, Master. I'll remember to put the sock on the door if you do." Anakin teased, cheekily, before grabbing Amidala's hand and making a run for it.  
  
Obi-Wan stared after them, shaking his head. He thought then of Bant; Surely they wouldn't, I mean _really_. He wasn't going to_ sleep_ with her... was he? _Why the hell not?_ He asked himself. "Yes, indeed..." Turning off the lights, he went about to search for _his_ lady love.

***************************************

Although he was nowhere as nervous as he had been the night before, Obi-Wan felt his heart beat a bit faster as he approached Bant's door. //This is nuts, I'm acting like a frightened Padawan.// He smiled at that, //then again, Anakin certainly has no trouble.//  
  
Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand to knock. The door slid open, revealing a bleary-eyed Bant. Shaking her head, her lips formed into a surprised "O" shape, and she slammed the door right in his face. //Real smooth, Bant.//  
  
Obi-Wan, lucky to have gotten away with his face, smiled and knocked once more. "Bant, open up!" He shot the hallway a curious glance, making sure no souls witnessed this display he was making of himself. A moment later, the door opened once again. Bant, now dressed and red-faced under her salmon skin, smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, you, uh, caught me as I woke up." She moved aside, allowing him to enter.  
  
Smiling to himself, Obi-Wan took in the familiar qualities of the room. It was laid out the same as his own, only in the reverse. //Funny,// he thought, //I don't always ramble on and on to *myself* like this.// He turned around, taking her hands into his. "I had to see you," He explained, pulling her close for a hug.  
  
Taken back, Bant melted inside his embrace. //Oh, my.// She reached up, lowering his head to hers in a tender kiss. Whatever she'd been expecting when she'd opened the door... this wasn't it. She'd just sent Gaiya to dinner, telling her she'd be down shortly. Coming up for air, she cupped his chin in her hand. "Nice to see you too, Obi-Wan." He smiled down at her, delighted.  
  
"Yes, well. After watching my Padawan flirting madly with his lady love all afternoon, I was longing to be with you," He paused, walking them over to the large couch near the windows. "This is still all so new to me, I cannot believe it-"  
  
She nodded, holding up her hand. "I know. But, think about it; We're hardly strangers, are we?"  
  
"No, not at all." He answered, trying to pull her closer. She giggled, moving further away. "C'mon, I'm not quite through."  
  
He advanced on her, and they melted into the massive, soft cushions. "Oh, I think you are." He teased, kissing her in a crushing kiss. Unable to hold it back, she simply delighted in the moment and moaned softly into his mouth. She didn't miss the tingle that shot up his spine, or the smile that formed. //Score one for the home team!//  
  
"You keep doing that, and we may never leave this room." He whispered, raining kisses down her smooth neck. He couldn't recall ever having this feeling before. Well, certainly *that* feeling, but not this closeness, this ever-present *need* to be with her. And it had only been not 24 short hours ago that they'd first *kissed*. //I am in serious trouble here!//  
  
Bant grinned, trying her best to ignore the kisses. //Right.// "And that would be bad, why?" She purred, twirling her fingers in the soft hair at the back of his neck. He looked positively, force-shatteringly handsome, and she wondered *how* she had not noticed this before?! //Sigh, good things come to those who wait.// "Gaiya's at dinner, and from the small brain-pick I just did, Anakin is quite... busy as well?"  
  
"Brain-pick, Bant? Is that the *official* Jedi terminology now?" He nipped at the tender skin under her chin, unable to control his ever-raging hormones. //I am worse than a thirteen-year old boy!//  
  
Smiling, Bant reached down and gave his backside a firm squeeze. "Force, I hope not." She whispered, commenting on his previous thought.

They were both laughing quietly, when the door activated and slid open.

"Sith!" Bant exclaimed, pushing him to the floor. //Now we are acting like two teenagers!//  
  
She shielded quickly, pulling Obi-Wan down behind the couch with her. They both looked up, and watched as Gaiya and Hilos stood, kissing, in the doorway. Gaiya was smiling giddily, acting very much like a girl in love. Hilos, for his part, was trying very hard to act mature. Smiling, Bant sat back down on the floor. //They have grown up so fast, Obi-Wan!// She mused, thinking of the little kids they just had no less than 4 years ago! Now, they were... growing older... having... sex. //Oh, Force!// She couldn't imagine it!  
  
Obi-Wan seemed to be handling it much better than she. "If it bothers us to think of them, imagine what they must be thinking of us!" He teased, thinking of the horrible image of Qui-Gon having... sex... with someone. No, he could see it *now*, but at 17? No... NO NO NO NO!! It was bad enough that Anakin was already an old pro at 19. //Figures, he's excelled at everything else, why not *that*?//  
  
//I don't think Gaiya has gone that far, not yet anyway. She and Hilos only kissed this morning for the first time, she told me over breakfast.// That, at least, was a comfort. Small as it were.  
  
The door slid shut again, and Obi-Wan saw Gaiya walk over to the couch. Before he could blink, she was leaning over the side, smirking at them. "Ahem! I trust you two have a very good reason for hiding out behind the sectional?" She used her most proper Master-sounding voice, and tapped her hand against the couch.  
  
Bant opened her mouth a few times, but no words escaped. Obi-Wan, when he stopped laughing, shook his head. "No, actually we don't. We were... we were... making out. That's pretty much it, Padawan."  
  
Gaiya giggled madly. "Oh, that much is obvious. But still, what are you doing behind the couch? Shouldn't you be *on* the couch-OW!" Suddenly slammed with a barrage of pillows, Gaiya paid dearly for her cheeky comment.  
  
"That," Bant panted, bopping her once more. "Padawan, is what you get for teasing us old folks. We can still behave like lovesick teenagers can we not?"  
  
Obi-Wan attempted a hurt look. "Old folks? I am not old, I am-"  
  
"Old!" Bant and Gaiya shouted, ducking behind the couch. The pillow fight went on for some time, until all three collapsed into a fit of giggles on the floor.  
  
Looking over at Bant, Obi-Wan had to smile. She was his friend, first and foremost, but he couldn't wait to get to know her better. He couldn't wait to be her lover.

****************************************

Standing in the doorway of her apartment, Amidala surveyed the room she'd called her own for the past month. She'd never completely gotten into personalizing anything, and a single, faded holo of Naboo was all she claimed as her own. With a sigh, she placed it gently into her bag, along with her clothes and toiletries.  
  
Anakin was in the 'fresher, cleaning up after...well, just after. She smiled at the memory; they'd barely made it inside this time. She brought a shaking hand to her lips and noticed that they were still tender. //Animal, that's what I should call him. Animal Ani.//  
  
//I heard that, Amidala.//  
  
Shaking her head, she went into the 'fresher. The room was filled with billowy steam, and she ran her fingers across the mirror. "You should hurry, Ani. We need to be at Master Gallia's before Obi-Wan barges in here." She giggled at the slight authoritative tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin teased, poking his soap-topped head out. "You know, you could join me. I bet I'd get cleaner a lot faster."  
  
She shivered at that. "Somehow, I do not believe we'd emerge any cleaner." She pushed him back under the spray, clearing off the mirror with her other hand. A quick look into the water-dappled surface revealed that she was now resembling a drowned womp rat. //Figures.//  
  
Anakin emerged then, wrapped modestly inside a towel. His blue eyes glinted with mischief as he approached her. "I'm really going to miss spending my nights in your arms." He whispered, kissing her softly along the smooth trail of skin from neck chin to throat.  
  
Part of her, a very //large// part of her, wanted to tell Master Gallia to forget it. But, as she thought of Naboo, how could she? She loved Anakin immensely, but sex was one thing...  
  
The fate of her people was something altogether different.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm hardly a child. I honestly cannot see Master Gallia forbidding me to see you. I mean, would she?" Now that she thought about it, how much did she really know about life as a Padawan? Were they allowed to... explore their... sexuality?  
  
Anakin wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Not really, I'm afraid. Sex among Padawans is forbidden, but that's not to say that it doesn't happen. Recent rules have stated that a Padawan may participate, only when permission from their Master is presented to the Council."  
  
Giggling, she exhaled loudly. "Well, that would certainly be rather embarrassing! Tell me that the Council now knows we are having sex?" She cringed even as she said it, and the look on Anakin's face did nothing to quiet her fears.  
  
Finding the Temple-issued soap-on-a-rope hanging from the shower door VERY interesting, Anakin went about drying himself. That was until Amidala smacked him soundly with her hairbrush. "Ow, why'dya go and do that for?"  
  
Pouting, she crossed her arms and tapped the brush against her leg. "You're lucky that's all you got! I asked you a question, Anakin Skywalker!"  
  
//Oh, Sith! Full name alert!// Trying to dance around the glare in her brown eyes, he took her hands inside his own. "I'm afraid they do know-"  
  
She whacked him again with the brush. "How could you-?"  
  
Yanking the brush from her hands, he tossed it out into the hall. "Let me explain! *I* did not tell them, and neither did Obi-Wan! They read your thoughts, my dear."  
  
Redder now than the rouge on her cheeks, she sank to the floor in a pile of giggles. "But... when? I certainly don't remember..."  
  
Dragging her back to her feet, Anakin shook his head. "I don't know. Obi-Wan wouldn't tell me, but that's only because I don't know if *he* even knows. All he told me was, that we should be careful, and that I better be treating you like a lady."  
  
She walked into his open arms, resting her head on his chest. "You've always treated me like a lady. Even when I was horrible to you, even when you were only a little boy," Her whispered words brought a smile to them both, as they stood inside the hug for a long moment. "We should get going, I want to make a good impression on my new... Master." She tugged playfully on the loose knot holding his towel up.  
  
Grinning almost evilly, he let the towel fall around his ankles. "Are you sure you really want to go, right at this moment?" He walked her backwards into the hall. They were inside her room now, kissing and carrying on. "I mean, how can you resist this?" He playfully flexed his arm muscles, puffing out his chest.  
  
A loud groan from behind them, startled them both. "Somehow, Padawan, I think she may not have a problem." Obi-Wan teased, his back to them.  
  
Amidala was wiping her eyes, she was laughing so hard. "Oh, the look on your face was priceless!" She squealed, tossing him his clothes. "Get dressed for Force's sake!"  
  
Frozen in place, Anakin looked from Amidala to Obi-Wan and back before running off back into the 'fresher. Amidala smiled and gathered all her bags by the door. "You sure you didn't drop him on his head when he was a child?"  
  
Obi-Wan returned the smile easily, "No, but it looks like I should have." They shared a laugh, and were still giggling at Anakin's expense all the way over to Master Gallia's.  
  
"Laugh it up, the both of you! Go on..." Anakin's mumbled echoed on inside the hallways, eliciting grins from them all.

************************************

Master Gallia's apartment was a lesson in indulgence, Amidala soon discovered. While the Jedi weren't ones to keep personal treasures, Adi , seemed to think differently. A large display of crystals sat, perched high on a shelf. They glittered in the light falling in through the window, and she caught a rainbow in the palm of her hand. Anakin had left her bags at the door, departing with Obi-Wan to the practice arena.  
  
She was alone.  
  
Tiptoeing around the room, she quickly found her room and started to unpack. It was strange, she thought. She was living the life of a Jedi, she was living the life of a Queen. She imagined that her own life fell somewhere in the middle. The room she was in was pleasant enough, it even showed no traces of Temple-issued anything. No beige sheets, no rough and scratchy duvets. //Must be nice to be a Master.//  
  
Just as she was getting settled, she heard the door slide open. She unconsciously straightened her tunic and walked out to greet her new Master. Adi smiled easily at her, and she relaxed somewhat. "Master Gallia." She bowed slightly, unsure of how to act. With Obi-Wan, it was as informal as one could get.  
  
Adi shook her head. "None of that, thank you. At least, not when we're home. So, I trust you found your room?" She walked around the apartment, turning on lights and ridding herself of her large robe.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I...just wanted to thank you for agreeing to this. I know that I'm not a Jedi and-"  
  
Adi walked over to her, taking her hand. "You are very brave, Amidala. I am honored to have you as my Padawan, for however long you remain so. We will learn very much from each other, I think."  
  
Smiling, Amidala nodded. "Yes, I'm certain we will."  
  
"Well, I have a ton of things to tell you! I'm going to assume Obi-Wan placed you into several classes already?" She handed Amidala a datapad and a comlink.  
  
//Who could forget Galactic Politics?// "Yes, the only classes I'm not in are Relations and Mechanics." She illuminated the datapad and found a revised schedule there. As well as scheduled meditation times and free time. //This is it, this is the real deal.//  
  
"Good, good. I was worried that we'd have to start from the beginning. Now, you'll be in saber training with Padawan Skywalker, will this be a problem?" The smile on Adi's face brought a blush to Amidala's pale complexion.  
  
"No! I mean, uh, we've been training together already and.." She paused, trying to get the image of Anakin nude to leave her mind.  
  
Adi laughed, shaking her head. "You will also need to learn some real shielding skills. I do not think that was a thought you wished to share with me?"  
  
//Sith!// "I'm sorry." She was redder now than the scarlet markings she wore as Queen.  
  
"Oh, and another thing, Padawan? Please learn not to swear..."  
  
Amidala wanted to crawl up somewhere and die. "Yes, Master." She then retreated to her room to linger in her shame. It was going to be fun, being a real Padawan, she just hoped that she could handle it...

************************************

Kneeling before Master Gallia, Amidala was trying her hardest to concentrate. The older woman was trying to show her the proper way to begin meditation, which she quickly discovered was easier said than done. About a dozen Master/Padawan pairs were scattered around the meditation gardens, Anakin and Obi-Wan included. Thankfully, they were on the other side of the pavilion.  
  
She couldn't help thinking about how different mornings were here, when compared to Naboo. Back home, she would have been showered, dressed, fed, and prepped for the days activities by now. Instead, she was learning to release her anxieties into the Force. //That could take all day..//  
  
They remained that way for the better part of an hour. Once, in a moment of fancy, she opened her eyes to find Anakin smirking at her from across the way. A quick jolt in the Force from Master Gallia brought her back to the task at hand. //Thanks a lot, Anakin.// She felt his mental raspberry and bit back a giggle. Finally, she had about all she could take. Her concentration had slipped completely, making it impossible to reach the peaceful place she'd created. "I'm sorry, I-"  
  
Master Gallia waved her off, smiling slightly.  
"You're doing well, Padawan. Remember that most students here in the Temple learn meditation skills very young."  
  
"Is there a correct way to block out any... distractions?" //Namely, pesky boyfriends?//  
  
Her Master regarded her with a sly grin. "If you find a way to block out members of the opposite sex successfully, that will be your greatest lesson." Her somewhat cheeky reply broke the small bubble of tension that had formed between them.  
  
Three melodious bells chimed, signaling the beginning of classes for that morning. Amidala, not having a class until second session, found some satisfaction that Anakin had to run off to class. He punkishly stuck his tongue out at her, dodging a slap from Obi-Wan. They were quite a pair, those two. "I haven't found a way yet to get that man out of my head." //Or heart..//  
  
Adi shook her head, offering Amidala a hand getting up. "I'm sure I'm not the first to say this, and I won't be the last, but the Force guides us on this path. Trust your instincts when dealing with Anakin, because the heart can often fool us."  
  
Amidala had forgotten how nice it was to have someone to talk to. Someone...female. Especially now, since heart-to-heart talks with her handmaidens were potentially fatal. //No, do not dwell on that. Not now.// She was trying to formulate a reply, when she felt Adi's hand on her shoulder. "Tell you what. There is little a woman like you will learn in Galactic Politics and Customs. I have so many things I want to share with you, to teach you..."  
  
"Why Master Gallia, are you insinuating that I cut class?" She took a look of mock-outrage, trying to fight a smile.  
  
"There are benefits to being on the Jedi Council, Padawan. Come along, let's see what we can do about those classes."  
  
//Take THAT, Anakin.// She thought with a big smile.

***********************************************

After securing her Padawan's freedom for two hours, Adi Gallia brought her down to the training room. With most students in class, it was deserted. Just as she wanted it to be. Amidala was excited, yet a little unsure about what they were doing down here. "No lightsaber training, not yet anyway. Here, sit down."  
  
Amidala smiled at her Master, wondering just what was going on. Cutting class had been liberating, someting she'd never done before. She suspected that it *was* something Anakin did frequently, however. //Anakin again, Padawan?// She smiled, her cheeks colouring. "Sorry!"  
  
Adi searched her pockets until she came across what she was looking for. The small, brilliantly cut crystal rested in the palm of her hand, and she had to tame down her excitement. She reached for Amidala's hand, and placed the tiny stone inside. "For your lightsaber, of course."  
  
Amidala shook her head. Surely they wouldn't allow her to make her own? Would she even know how? "But, I thought that only...Jedi could build one?" Her astonished reply was just what Adi was expecting.  
  
The crystal was a deep rose color, guaranteed to produce a brilliant pink blade. She'd gone over and over her vast collection, wavering between the one she chose and one resembling her own. But, violet didn't seem to suit the girl's kindhearted personality. "You need a lightsaber, Amidala. Something of your own, so that you can continue your training. Your lightsaber is the one true thing that is comepletely unique among the Jedi. No two are the same, and it becomes an extension of yourself."  
  
Millions of tiny rainbows bounced from the crystal's surface, and she guessed that this had come from Adi's private collection. She didn't know what to say. "Thank you, Master. I will cherish it always. I am a bit...concerned though. I don't know the first thing about lightsabers, other than how to turn one on and swing it around."  
  
Adi giggled at this. "You will. You have been officially liberated from Galactic Politics, and will spend that time with me constructing one."  
She smiled at the expression on Master Yari's face when she told him that the *Actual Queen of Naboo* had been in his class. He paled and mumbled something about 'knowing it all along'.  
  
Amidala resisted the urge to pinch herself and instead smiled like a child. "I was actually looking forward to getting good marks in that class!" She teased.  
  
"Yes, Master Yari informed me of your progress. He told me to tell you that he's sorry if anything spoken about you was offensive or intrusive in any way." Adi checked her chrono, wanting to get started soon.  
  
Amidala sensed this and got to her feet. "I hate that, though. I hate that people are intimidated by me." She confessed, following Adi out of the room.  
  
Her Master nodded in understanding. "You need to get used to that. It will only intensify once you become a Jedi." Although they never played up their powers of intimidation, unless grave situations arose, people were always uneasy around them. It was part of the life.  
  
They entered a door into what appeared to be some sort of workshop. A few Padawans were present, some only beginning assembly, like she, and some making repairs. Master Gallia's presence was noted and she noticed that they all stood taller around her. Blissfully unaware, and used to the attention, Adi guided her to a large bin of assorted metal parts. "This," She indicated to the enormous box, "is where you will begin. You will need a hilt, a base, and...Padawan Orina, can you come here please?"  
  
The surprised girl hurried over with the beginnings of her saber. Adi smiled kindly at her. "Thank you, I just wanted to show my Padawan what she needs to be looking for in here."  
  
Orina nodded, clearing her throat. Amidala guessed that the girl wasn't used to being around a Council member. "Sure, I can help you, if you like. I just started this morning, actually."  
  
Amidala and Orina looked expectantly at Adi. "That would be wonderful! There is very little a Master can provide at this stage anyway. I will be back before class, Padawan."  
  
Amidala nodded, and looked into the box with trepidation. Would Orina know that she was absolutely clueless? There would be no hiding it, she was afraid! "So, where to begin?"  
  
Orina, more relaxed with Adi gone, explained everything she would need, and then helped her locate the proper parts. She figured that she would have a very beautiful lightsaber when it was all put together. She estimated that it would take...from the look of all the parts...roughly two years.  
  
Now greasy and a lot more confident, she held up her masterpiece for Adi to see when she returned. "I did it, Master. Well, Orina helped."  
  
"Wow, nice job, Padawan. Now, gather your parts and bring them along. We have to get you to lightsaber class." Adi smiled at the remaining Padawans, and they departed.  
  
Amidala felt bad that she hadn't had a chance to say thank you to Orina, and sent it mentally on her way out. The girls warm reply reflected her understanding. It was then that she realized what she had done. "Master! Can I speak to all Jedi that way?"  
  
Adi, who'd heard her conversation with Orina, nodded. "Those that are open to you, yes. Sometimes you may run into a shield, and this is something that is to be respected. I can get past your shields, but that is the nature of our bond. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master." They approached the training room again, and she spotted Anakin sparring with Den. //Nice form.// She sent over, seeing him falter slightly. Adi smirked at her, shaking her head. "You really shouldn't do that, but it was rather funny."  
  
"I will see you for dinner, Master." Amidala replied, looking forward to this afternoon. And night, if she had her it her way. A bubble bath sounded good right about now, and she knew of one Padawan who looked like he would be really sore later. //Oh, Anakin....// Putting on her best smile, she strolled over towards him.

****************************************

The remainder of the day flew by in a blur for Amidala. Saber training was an experience, but she at least got to brag about her almost-saber. She didn't miss the look of pride in Anakin's eyes as she described what had happened that morning. That was, anyway, until he beat her royally (no pun intended) in a match.  
  
She was now seated in the cafeteria between Anakin and Den. Gaiya, Kyliene and Hilos were still getting their food, and she wished they'd hurry it up already! Anakin and Den were discussing the differences between the JX-300 repulsor engine, and the "weak, but still cool!" JX-250. Spearing a piece of meat with her fork, she rolled her eyes at the two of them.  
  
Finally, Gaiya and Kyliene arrived, and she left repulsor-land with a smile. "I swear, you'd think they were talking about sex, the way they carry on!" Kyliene joked, shaking her head.  
  
Amidala giggled at that. "Well, I'd like to think Anakin would be a little more excited, if that were the case." She whispered, winking.  
  
Kyliene blushed, adverting her eyes from the two. She was *not* going to think about being pressed up against Den the other night. Or about how much she wanted to kiss him. Or about how he would never feel the same. She nervously looked across the table at him, smiling slightly.  
  
"What's this?" Gaiya remarked, following her line of sight. Blushing more that ever, she turned her attention back to her food. "Nothing! Just, thinking-"  
  
"Yeah, about Den!" Amidala whispered, giggling madly. Kyliene, after taking a breath, looked up bravely. "Yeah, so what? He is cute, in case you hadn't noticed!" //Force! What am I saying!?//  
  
Gaiya smirked, eyeing Den appreciatively. "Oh, we've noticed, trust me. It's just...well, he's a bit thick-"  
  
Amidala nearly sputtered juice over everyone. "Speaking from experience, Gai?"  
  
It was Kyliene's turn to laugh now, "Yes, do tell."  
  
"You're rotten, the both of you!" She took a drink of juice, before staring again at the guys. "Face it, we've all got it bad!" Gaiya commented, and they all dissolved into girlish giggles.  
  
..  
  
"Raving mad, the three of them!" Den mused, losing his concentration due to the incessant giggling coming from the girls.  
  
Anakin smiled at the sight of Amidala. It was so good to see her laughing, and happy. Sure, she had the handmaidens back on Naboo, at least, for a time she did. But they were not the same as a person who wanted to be your friend just for the sake of being so. Sabé and the others were there out of duty; Gaiya and Kyliene were there because they wanted to be. //You're beautiful when you laugh.//  
  
She looked up, smiling still. //I have to be with you, Anakin. I miss your kisses...//  
  
A chill ran up his spine, and he shifted in his seat. //Any ideas?//  
  
//I'll get back to you, sexy.// He could see her grin at that, and he returned it. Den was waving his hand in front of his eyes, and he was brought out of his sexual-thought inspired reverie. "You in there, Skywalker?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah..just talking with Am-uh, Padmé." He said, distractedly.  
  
Den and Hilos exchanged glances, smiling. "Yeah? Anything you want to share?" Den asked, trying to NOT look at Kyliene. //She'd knock me out first!//  
  
Anakin laughed, "Not unless you can give me a good way to liberate Padmé from Master Gallia's tonight."  
  
"Are you kidding? Gallia'll let Padmé do whatever she wants! Now, Obi-Wan..there's your problem." Den went back to his food, free from Kyliene's 'I'm not looking at you' stare.  
  
"Why not just ask him to go...I don't know, see Bant or something? I'm going to be studying with Gaiya tonight, so the place is free." Hilos interjected.  
  
That's not half bad, Anakin mused. Although, he would have to tell Obi-Wan what was...er...up. That was not good. "Right, I'll just tell him to beat it so my girlfriend and I can have wild, force-inspired sex. That'll go over well."  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time, would it, Padawan?" Obi-Wan mused, over Anakin's shoulder. Slumping into the chair next to him, Obi-Wan popped a candy into his mouth and smiled.  
  
"Sith!" Anakin mumbled, burrying his face into his arms. Den and Hilos were laughing hard enough to draw *everyones* attention now. He felt Amidala's presence come closer, shortly before he heard her voice. "That," She slapped him lightly, "is what you get for being so vulgar!"  
  
There was teasing in her voice, even if her expression was serious. "Great. Just..kill me now, would you?"  
  
Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around him, whispering, "We need to have a talk, Padawan."  
  
Anakin followed grudgingly behind Obi-Wan, just until they were away from the others. He knew that Amidala wasn't really mad, but that didn't excuse his behaviour. "I'm sorry, Master-"  
  
Obi-Wan waved him off. "I'm not the one who needs apologizing to, Anakin."  
  
He was right, as always. He shrugged, not sure what to say. Obi-Wan smiled then. One of those "I know something you don't know" smiles. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Just...no, I shouldn't..."  
  
"C'mon, you have to tell me now!" Anakin pleaded.  
  
"Really, I shouldn't, but," He smiled some more, "Bant invited me over tonight, which leaves you free for the evening...and..."  
  
//Has he gone mad?// "You...you're actaully *encouraging* me to-?"  
  
"Encourage? No. But, it's either that or be dragged before the Council when you get caught at Master Gallia's. For that alone, Padawan, I would kill you."  
  
Anakin noticed the almost too-happy state his Master was in. Life must be good with Bant, thank the Force! "For that alone, Master Gallia would kill me!" They shared a laugh before returning to the table. It was filled with the smiles of Gaiya and Hiols, as well as the unmistakable nervousness of Kyliene and Den. Amidala was smiling happily, a certain devious sparkle in her eyes. That could be good, he thought....

*************************************************

Not bothering to hide her wide smile, Amidala skipped down the hall like a child. It had been a good day, and those were few and far between lately. Still, the thought of a night alone with Anakin was what really made her smile. It wasn't just the sex, it was--everything. The kisses, the warm feel of his skin, the closeness she felt. With a giggle, she punched in the code for Anakin's apartment and walked inside.  
  
All of the lights were off, and she nearly stumbled on the couch. "Ani?" He was behind her, she soon found out. "Hey, I was wondering where you were." He reached around, handing her a glass of wine. She took a sip, running her eyes over his bare-chested form.  
  
Turning in his embrace, she tipped her glass back once again. A crystalline drop of condensation hung suspended from the glass, before tumbling onto his chest. He jumped, as she leaned forward to kiss it away. "Jumpy, are you? I have the perfect cure for that, you know." She whispered, releasing her hair from it's thick braid with one hand. It tumbled down her back, a mass of waves, and he leaned forward, inhaling its sweet scent. "Do you now? This I have to hear."  
  
She walked ahead, pulling him along behind her towards the 'fresher. "No more kinky sex-play with that hairbrush, Am." He teased, getting a pretty good idea of what she had planned.  
  
"No hair brushes, but I did bring something kinda kinky." She admitted, pulling the little synth-rubber duck from her bag. It squeaked happily when she squeezed it, and Anakin laughed outright. "You are getting as twisted as the rest of us, you know?"  
  
She smiled, dropping the duck into the empty bathtub. "I know, now get out of those clothes! You all...sweaty!" She turned on the tap, waiting a moment for the water to heat up. With the Temple, there was either SITHLY COLD or SITHLY OUT OF CONTROL HOT. She settled for hot, and poured in her favorite bubblebath.  
  
Anakin watched, transfixed, as the tub exploded into a mass of citrus-scented, pale green bubbles. "Whoa, where did you find that stuff?" It looked thick enough to sit on! She held the bottle out to him, "Naboo. I've been using since I was a little girl. It's made with the finest Naboo lemons." She reached in, gathering some bubbles in her hand. "They last for hours, usually..."  
  
Naked as they day he was born, Anakin stepped into the hot bubbles. "Hours huh? Well, you should get undressed, so we can test this little theory of yours." The water was hot, just they way he liked it. She smiled, already in the process. "Let me get the wine, I'll be right back."  
  
Alone in the hot water, Anakin considered himself a very lucky man. And not just because Obi-Wan and he had a really big bathtub, either. Although, he was sure that it would help..//I am rambling to *myself* now!// Amidala returned a moment later, clad only in a smile. She held out his glass, now refilled to the top. "Roomy tub you have there." She commented, stepping inside, in front of him. The water pinched at her skin some, but she would get used to it.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," He took a drink, "This is the same room Obi-Wan stayed in with Qui-Gon, so the tub had to be a lot larger than most." He explained, enjoying the view. She finally sat down, and he felt her tiny feet on his thighs. "You could sit over here, you know." He patted his chest invitingly.  
  
She nodded, swirling the wine around in her glass. "I just wanted a moment to look at you." She replied, matter-of-factly. The smile in her eyes reached his instantly.  
  
"I could look at you forever, and it still wouldn't be long enough." He whispered, pulling her over to him. They kissed, releasing all of the days tensions and worries into the force around them. She was dimly aware of the fact that she was sitting in his lap, feeling the bubbles tickle the soft skin of her back. Coming apart for air, Amidala felt as if she were floating in the water. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow..." Anakin leaned her slightly backwards, kissing the iridescent bubbles from her neck. They were sweet, and he found --with a devious grin-- highly edible. She giggled, repeating the gesture on him. "Did I forget to mention that the bubbles are edible?" She asked, sweetly.  
  
His reply was a well-placed kiss to the hollow of her throat. She shivered, leaning her head back. They were as close as they possibly could get, and she felt those tingles up her spine. *This* was what it was all about. This closeness, this love. "Make love to me, Anakin?" She breathed, kissing him on the side of his mouth. There was a moment of hesitation, before the planet was sent spinning on it's axis around her.  
  
The room spun around in a whirl of pale green bubbles and the heady scent of lemons. Time stood at a pause, yet it appeared to be going very fast. The two glasses of wine she'd had helped, but it was the force around them that took her breath away. Crackling and coruscating, their bond through the force shone like a beacon. Keeping her mind on Anakin, she watched him through half-open eyes. He smiled when he felt her watching him; A gesture she easily returned. "I love you." She breathed, as their world exploded around them.  
  
After relaxing into each others embrace, they shared a laugh. "Not much on foreplay, us two." He mused, pushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "We had ten years of unconscious foreplay, my love." She studied a pretty bubble in her hand before popping it into her mouth.  
  
"I love you too, you know," He said, "I've always loved you, I believe I always will." He kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him. She looked up, dotting his nose with a bubble. "You better, because always is a long time."  
  
Licking the tiny bubble away, he sat up, reaching for his wine. "Let's make a pact then." He smiled at her, drinking down the entire glass.  
  
"A pact? What kind of pact?"  
  
He studied the water, searching for the right words. Pact wasn't it, but the word was escaping him...//Deep breath..// Nope, there it was. "I meant an agreement, an arrangement... an-"  
  
"Engagement?" She squeaked, her heart beating madly in her chest.  
  
He snapped his fingers, "Yes, that! An engagement." He saw the shocked look on her face and shook his head. "What's wrong? Isn't that what people in love do?"  
  
She waved him off, "Yes, of course. I'm just a little... I mean..*engaged*, Ani? Are you sure?"  
  
He hadn't planned on it, but yeah. "I love you, Amidala, with all my heart. I can make you a promise to love you until the day I die, and then even in death. So, yeah, I'm sure." His steady gaze held hers as a million thoughts ran through her mind. Could she really do that? Could she promise forever, even when *her* forever was so uncertain? Looking into the blue eyes of the one person she'd always loved, she knew. With a nod, she stood up. "Propose to me properly then, Jedi. You know, us Queen's need proper protocol and all that."  
  
He rolled his eyes at her, getting up on one knee. Dripping water and bubbles, he looked rather silly like that, and she giggled. "Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you do this almost-Jedi the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
And with that, despite the bubbles, despite the silliness of it all, despite *everything*, she cried like a baby. "Yes...yes... a thousand times yes!" She pulled him to his feet, and they hugged for an eternity. "I will, of course, get you a ring" He told her, holding her tiny hands inside his own. She nodded, wiping away an errant tear. "I know you will..." It came out in a hiccup, and they both laughed.  
  
"Come here, we still have a while before these bubbles disappear." He sat down, and shot up with a great squeak. "What the Sith?!"  
  
Doubled over in giggles, Amidala held out the duck, now dented in on its head. "You...you..sat on this." She sputtered, now crying tears of laughter. He followed her, too damn happy to care about little else. The duck's yellow skin pucked out again with a small, angry squeak; As if to say, 'same to you, buddy!'.  
  
"See, I told you it was kinky!"

"What's so kinky about getting goosed by a duck?"  
  
More laughs, followed by joyous kisses. They remained in the tub, long after the bubbles began to pop. Simply enjoying the sheer joy of being in love.


	5. Default Chapter Title

**Prelude to a Fall**  
(Sequel to Prelude to a Kiss)  
  
Rated: PG13  
Same disclaimers apply

* * *

**Part Five**  


Alone in her own room that night, Amidala studied her reflection in the mirror. It was stilly to think that she might have changed, physically anyway, since accepting Anakin's proposal. Her heart had changed, yes...but she looked the same. A lot happier, but the same. What a day it had been! Building the start of her own lightsaber, and getting engaged!  
  
They'd made a promise to inform Obi-Wan and Adi in the morning. Keeping such a thing from them would only make it appear that it was something well, //bad//. Plus, she was just bursting to tell someone! Anyone! She recalled a time when such news would have been shared with Sabé and the people of Naboo. It was not meant to be... not now.  
  
Walking to her bed, she curled up under the covers with a happy smile. They may have taken away her Palace, her friends, her title... but they would never have Anakin. They would never have her *life*.  
  
..  
  
Anakin was practically jumping around the kitchen the next morning. Only able to sleep about 5 standard hours, he had awoken early enough to make breakfast. Cooking was something he'd learned at an early age from his mother. She'd insisted that he be able to take care of himself, should anything happen to her. Obi-Wan took great joy in this, when they'd first arrived as Master and Padawan. His cooking attempts, he'd said, usually resulted in a trip to the healers.  
  
Yet, as they'd been spending more time focusing on other things, their breakfast was usually eaten in the cafeteria. Seeing as how this morning was special, *and* that Master Gallia and Amidala were coming, he'd gone all out.  
  
He could hear Obi-Wan rattling around in the 'fresher, so at least he was awake. His only concern was the fact that the room still smelled sweetly of the Naboo bubblebath. It wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together *there*. He shook his head, that didn't matter now. They were engaged, and that should hold *some* sort of clout here in the Temple.  
  
Even if it made the Council crazier than a mad bantha.  
  
//Get a grip, here he comes.// "Morning, Master," he greeted, almost too-cheerfully.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at the sight of all the food. "Either you've done something absolutely horrid, and I don't want to know, or-"  
  
The door chimed then, alerting them to the presence of Amidala and Adi. "I'll get it!" Anakin practically ran to the door, opening it with a huge smile that Amidala returned easily. 

"Good morning, Anakin, Master Kenobi."  
  
Adi did not appear as cheerful, however. She exchanged worried glances with Obi-Wan, before walking over to him. "Any idea what they've done? I know this little display isn't for our benefit alone." She watched as Anakin and Amidala gravitated towards one another, oblivious to all around them.  
  
"No, I wish I could say. Why don't we let them tell us, before thinking the worst." Truth was, he'd only felt pure, untainted joy coming from Anakin through their bond. Had they done something wrong, he suspected that joy would be the last thing resulting from it. Adi nodded, and they joined the two lovebirds at the table.  
  
After enjoying a lovely breakfast, Adi cleared her throat. "So, are you going to tell us, or shall we punish first, and ask questions later?" She quipped, enjoying the flash of panic in Anakin's eyes.  
  
He took Amidala's shaky hand into his own and began. "We have something to tell you." Amidala nodded, but Adi could feel her nervousness through their bond.  
  
"Go on then, Padawan." Obi-Wan pressed. He was hoping, more than he'd ever hoped for *anything* that she wasn't... well, that they weren't *expecting*. Some of this must have made its way to Anakin, who shook his head briefly. //No, Master. That's not it.// Well, that was *was* it?  
  
Amidala finally spoke up, unable to contain it any longer. She wasn't sure how she'd managed to keep it from Adi all morning! "Last night, Anakin asked me for my hand in marriage. And I accepted." Her smile was bright enough to light up the entire room, but it wasn't one shared by her Master... 

********************************************

Amidala clenched her hands nervously in her lap. This was not the reaction she'd expected to receive from Adi, nor Obi-Wan. Although, Obi-Wan appeared more open to the idea than Adi. She could feel Anakin's gaze on her, and sent him a thanks through their bond. //I can do this!// "Seeing as how we are both still young-"  
  
Adi shook her head, breaking her train of thought. "It's not just that, Amidala," She let out a deep breath, "Whether you still hold the title or not, you, my Padawan, are the Queen of Naboo. Ultimately, you would be required to present Anakin before your people in ceremony, am I correct?"  
  
Amidala paled at this; She had almost forgotten. "Yes, a formal statement would be required." She looked sadly at them. "Naboo is not safe for me right now, as you all know. I suppose, with the Council's permission, I could release a statement from the Temple, via the holonews? It's not protocol, but then, nothing since... since a long time, has been."  
  
Adi stiffened, feeling the sheer pain and fear radiating from the young woman. She reached out, sending Amidala understanding and compassion. "It will, of course, be discussed with the remaining Council members. Although, you will find them more harder to dissuade than I, I'm afraid."  
  
Anakin was trying to take it all in. //Present me to your people? That would be...interesting.// He felt her laugh through the bond, even if the smile never reached her face. "We hadn't really thought about anything, other than...each other." He said, softly. Suddenly, the night before seemed like a dream, a far-away place where everything was perfect. //Sithly reality!//  
  
Amidala blushed, feeling the bubbles and his kisses, as if they were again on her body. "Regardless of tradition, and my... people, the choice of who I decide to marry is mine alone. As important as the title is, ultimately, it is only that. I have some power, a palace, and a room full of gaudy gowns! At the end of the day, if I had to choose, I would always pick Anakin. Always." She reached across for his hand, feeling foolish for the tears now running freely.  
  
She felt Adi's warm hand on her shoulder, and turned to look at her Master. "Padawan, nobody doubts your feelings. My only concern is the hard road ahead for both of you."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, clearing his throat. "We must make contact with Naboo. If for no other reason, to find out about their current state of affairs. Master Yoda has been keeping tabs on Sabé, but she may find herself unable to handle the job she's taken on."  
  
Amidala opened her mouth to reply, but gasped instead, at the dark surge she felt in the force. "I... don't know if any of you felt that-"  
  
"A disturbance, Padawan. Yes, I felt it too," Adi replied, taking Amidala's hand. "Come, we must speak to the Council."  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan followed, as the group of four wondered what exactly could have caused such a reaction. Obi-Wan feared it had something to do with Naboo, since that was where the force had led them in the conversation. The force never gave you the answers, it only told you where to look sometimes. This time, they would have to look at Naboo...  
  
***********************************

The Council chamber, for all of it's sun-catching windows, was frigid. Or, perhaps it was just the chilly, dark presence that she had felt. Either way, she felt herself draw closer to Anakin as they awaited for a transmission from Naboo.  
  
Upon gaining Yoda's approval, Amidala had contacted Naboo on an untraceable frequency know by she and one other person. Sabé. Now they waited; Which was doing nothing for her nerves. Adi was directly beside her, ready to offer any support she could. Everyone, as it turned out, was offering her support. A total opposite from what she was about to come into contact with.  
  
"Certain are you, your feelings are correct?" Yoda asked, shattering the silence. Amidala nodded, approaching him. "Yes, Master Yoda. Something is not right, there is darkness..."  
  
Yoda regarded her, his ears downcast. "Correct you are. Much danger I sense on Naboo. Strong you are, Padawan. Stronger yet, you must be."  
  
She nodded, trying to stop the tears that had pooled in the corners of her eyes. //Danger, I sense it too.// Standing taller, she took a deep breath. "I have to believe that the force brought me here. Brought me to understand that I can help my people, but perhaps not as Queen." She said, evenly. She could feel Anakin and Obi-Wan's shock, as well as her own Masters agreement. "I will not go down, however, without helping the Naboo."  
  
"Make a decision right now, you shall not. Meditate you will, discover what you seek, young one."  
  
Amidala shook her head, growing slightly impatient. "This is not something I've come by lightly, Master. I've thought about this since arriving here in the Temple, and found it was a decision that I needed to come by alone."  
  
"Talk we will again of this, Padawan. Turn our attentions to Naboo now, we must." He directed them towards the flickering image of Sabé and Captain Panaka.  
  
Feeling her heart fall directly to her feet, she turned to face her former friend. Dressed elegantly as *Queen Amidala*, Sabé was also acting the part very well. "Members of the Jedi Council, we are here at your request," she stated, in her most *regal* voice.  
  
//She hasn't seen you yet, Am.// Anakin grabbed her hand, leading her closer. She hesitated; couldn't she just go hide behind Master Windu? Once she was standing directly before the screen, she stood proudly in her Jedi tunics.  
  
The expression on Sabé's face was priceless. "What is the nature of this visit, *your highness*?" The girl sneered, earning her a few chuckles from those off-screen.  
  
Thinking quickly on her feet was something Amidala was extraordinary at; she was prepared. "I am returning to Naboo, to announce my engagement, Handmaiden. Accompanying me, will be my fiancé, Anakin Skywalker," she stated, using the same regal tone Sabé had been cheaply imitating.  
  
"You are not welcome here, Padmé. The Naboo people have been ordered to arrest you upon sight," Sabé sneered, waving around a manicured hand.  
  
//Then they are in for quite a surprise.// "I am returning, Sabé; whether you welcome me or not." Her voice level and controlled, she was once again appreciative for the Jedi training she'd received. She was going to need it with this one.  
  
"Denying Jedi to your planet, is not wise...*Your Highness*. Masters Kenobi and Gallia will be accompanying their apprentices." Mace Windu interjected. The faux royal stiffened, her features growing hard under the makeup.  
  
"Very well, I will expect you soon." She ended the transmission then, much to the relief of Amidala. Turning around, she cleared her throat. "Please, call me Padmé; it is my given name. Amidala is... a title." Her eyes bore into Anakin's, willing him to understand.  
  
//Can I call you bubbles?//  
  
//Only if I can call you ducky.//  
  
She smiled then, so glad to have him in her life. There would be no way she could do this alone.  
  
"Padmé, you will leave for Naboo, once construction of your lightsaber is complete. You do need more training, if you are to defeat the darkness. Master Gallia, please arrange for Padawan Naberrie's classes to be given instead by you in the form of training."  
  
Adi nodded to Mace, thankful that they were on her side. Taking a fully-trained Padawan such as Anakin would be hard, she didn't even want to think about all she would have to teach Padmé. //She needs you now, trust the force.//  
"Come, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
Padmé nodded, falling in step behind her Master. Catching Anakin's eye, she winked. //I love you, Ani.//  
  
//Love you too, bubbles...//  
  
With a roll of her eyes, she exited the chamber. If Naboo thought they could push her around, they were about to find themselves sorely mistaken...

*****************************************

The following days passed in a blur for all of them, Obi-Wan mused. Padmé continued to grow in strength, and just two days ago, completed her lightsaber. He'd seen little of his apprentice, as he was constantly trying to nose into Padmé's training; Much to the chagrin of Adi Gallia.  
  
Finally, they were leaving for Naboo. It would happen in the morning, but this night was his. And he needed to see Bant. A custom of theirs, whenever they were both in the Temple at the same time, was to say goodbye before a mission. This time around, he mused, would be a bit different of a goodbye.  
  
Reaching out, he tried to locate her in the Temple. She was close, that much he knew, but where? Walking down through the healers area, he followed where she was leading him. //Bant, you're killing me here!//  
  
//You're getting close, Kenobi.//  
  
"Yeah, close to what?" He mumbled, opening a door that led towards the steam rooms. He rarely, if ever, came down here; But Bant, needing as much moisture as possible, was a frequent visitor. Why she would pick here, of all places, was beyond him. It was just so...hot!  
  
First, all he saw was steam. Billowy white, and effectively stifling, steam. This was followed by a rather loud "NO! Don't close the.... door."  
  
He looked up, having done just that, and smiled at the steamy sight of Bant. "Afraid to be alone with me?"  
  
Bant smirked, shaking her head. "No, it's just... the door is broken, and can only be opened from the outside. Which means-"  
  
Walking closer to her, he pulled her close for a hug. "Which means, we are effectively stuck here. At least for a while." Truthfully, the thought of being locked inside a steam chamber was pure torture, at best; But, in looking at Bant, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all. Clad only in a towel, she was quite fetching.  
  
On the other hand, Bant didn't appear as pleased. "I don't know why you're so happy! You don't like steam, or so you've told me for years and years."  
  
Obi-Wan regarded her with a broad grin. "Mmm, previous experiences did not involve you and a small towel..." He kissed her softly, feeling her laugh.  
  
"Why don't you treat yourself to a towel then? You'll faint hanging around here in those clothes!" Walking to the other side of the room, she threw him a large, tan towel. Part of her wondered just where this night was headed, but that same part somehow already knew. Watching as he changed out of his robe and tunic, Bant felt a shiver of excitement rush up her spine. //And with Obi-Wan, of all people...//  
  
Dressed now as they were in their towels, they both tried to get comfortable in the small chamber. There were, of course, larger chambers on the outside, but this would have to do. "Only you would pick the most miniscule chamber, my dear Bant," Obi-Wan joked, leaning his head on her shoulder.  
  
She pushed him off with a grin. "It's not my fault that you locked the door, Kenobi. I didn't know that the idea of being locked in with me was to repuls-mmph" Obi-Wan's lips were upon her then, effectively shutting her up. If she wasn't already hot, this would do it. //By the force!// Thinking back, she knew now why every female Padawan had chased him around the Temple.  
  
The man could kiss...  
  
A sigh escaped her lips as they parted. "I could kiss you forever." She breathed, resting her head on his now-sweaty chest. The steam swirled around them, but she paid it little attention. He chuckled, and she delighted in the way it sounded coming from his chest. "Kissing certainly has its merits."  
  
It was his turn to sigh and shiver when he felt tiny kisses running up his neck. She paused, looking up and catching his eye. She was beautiful. Silver eyes, shining and happy, her hair was caught in tiny ringlets around her face from the steam, and the smile that made his heart skip a beat. He realized that *this* was why Anakin could hardly bear to be away from Padmé.

//Love, turns the best of us into saps.// "Are you sure we should be doing this?" he managed, wanting to give her an out if she needed it. The last thing he wanted was to push her into anything she wasn't ready for.  
  
//Am I? Am I really?// She stopped, mentally pondering his mental, and out loud, question. While they were both adults, both Masters, this would significantly change their relationship. Forever. No more would they be only friends, they would be lovers. //He's in your heart, you mind, now... your body.// It was a natural progression, she knew. //Just make up your mind!// Running her hands through his hair, she moved herself onto his lap. "You've been my friend for so long, and I will always cherish that-"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, I would very much like to be your lover," she said, before pulling his mouth to hers for a lingering kiss...

******************************************

Moving slightly inside the tight, steamy chamber, Obi-Wan pulled Bant as close to him as possible. Both growing lazy and relaxed, as was the purpose of the steam, their inhibitions were growing increasingly small. For him, hearing that Bant wanted to be more than friends had been enough; But hearing that she wished to share his bed, nearly made him elated. And it *wasn't* just the physical reasons, it was for the way she smiled at him. They way she'd always smiled that special smile just for him. //Yes, I've gone and fallen in love...//  
  
Their kiss seemed to stretch on forever, each one not wanting to be the first to let go. Bant could feel their lifeforce swirling around them madly, and imagined that it would be a bright blue color, if it were actually visible. "I sense some hesitation," she whispered, as they finally broke away for air.  
  
Obi-Wan blushed, his eyes downcast. "You sense some nervousness," he mumbled. True, it was hardly the first time he'd made love, but it was the first time with *Bant*. It had to be special, it had to be something that they would always remember, always cherish. His nerves always ate away at him in times like this. //Funny,// He mused. //I can defeat a Sith, but I cannot express my love.// Something about that was just wrong.  
  
Did he love Bant? Yes, sometimes so much it hurt. Could he give her his whole heart and soul? That was the question. A Jedi's training led them on a path of isolation in the matters of the heart. Love could complicate things, Qui-Gon had always told him. Yet, if love could also make him feel the way he did right now, he would take the complications as well.  
  
Looking at the beauty in his arms, he was more worried now about the complicated maneuvers they would need to make inside of here to make this work. "We only get one chance to make the first time perfect, you know." He pushed away a stray piece of ebony hair, tucking it behind her ear.  
  
She sighed, curling into his embrace. "Mmm, I don't know. They say that practice makes perfect . We should at least... try." She smiled prettily, before nipping his chin. Force knew she was as nervous as he was, but it was only to be expected. The anxiety surrounding them was so great, that a good roll in the hay... er... steam was just what they needed.  
  
A hiss of steam blasted out then, bringing visibility down to nothing. They had to rely on touch, and a keen sense of the force. Just to make things exciting, she reached for the light switch with the force, and they were enveloped in darkness. "Think of it as an exercise in sensory awareness," she whispered, reaching for the knot in his towel.  
  
Her efforts were halted as hot, feather-light kisses rained down the hollow of her throat. The tingles traveling up her spine were divine, and she couldn't hold back her moan.  
  
In the darkness, their world was tuned into only each other. Obi-Wan tugged gently on her towel, tossing it to the damp floor below. Her skin was soft as synthsilk beneath his hands, and he memorized every inch he could get them on.  
  
Sensory awareness was putting it rather mildly, she mused. Though impeded by the darkness, she was welcoming it as well. It caused her to rely solely on touch. Pulling hastily at the knot of his stubborn towel, she felt an urgent need to get as close to him as possible.  
  
The air around them was hot, and impossible to breathe. He gasped anyway, feeling the tenderness in her touch as she held him close. It was taking all of his famed Jedi control to not make a fool of himself. She was just... she was everywhere, all around him. Her hair in his face, her kisses on his skin, her body on his.  
  
She couldn't take much more of this. Her mind was screaming for his, wanting to be joined to him body and soul. His hands came up to cup her chin, and they kissed madly. "You're an animal," she breathed, slapping him lightly on his bottom.  
  
"Yes, but I'm your animal," he quipped. He could imagine her silver eyes shining at him, the way her skin always seemed to glow in the sunlight. They way she gracefully swam for hours, her ebony hair trailing behind her. With a small adjustment, the joining of body and soul as complete. They were two, yet one everywhere it mattered. She held him close, letting him be the guide.  
  
They traveled. Vivid memories of the past, first meetings and joyous laughter. Times of doubt and depression, times when they thought they may never see other again. All passed by, all acknowledged. He was acutely aware of her body, moving in tandem with his; the Force entwining their minds tighter than they could have imagined. A Force bond, one created out of love, would remain even after death.  
  
As the journey came to an end, he smiled at the expression in her eyes. He saw them then, blinking brightly in the darkness. They said everything, held back nothing. "I love you," they said.

"I love you too," he said, feeling the tears running down his cheeks. All this, and he had to leave her in the morning.  
  
Bant felt the laughter come then, a release of the happiness built up inside her. She laughed, hugging him tightly to her. "You are so amazing," she exclaimed. And he knew she meant in more ways than those just... displayed.

"You are my heart," he told her, feeling lightheaded and silly.  
  
They remained close, sharing in the pure joy of each other. Morning was coming, but they would always be together...

*******************************************  
  
The Temple, dark as it was at night, provided just the right atmosphere for a certain group of Padawans. Leading the way, naturally, was Anakin. Beside him, Den and Hilos made up the male-half of their little group. The fairer sex, whispering and giggling behind them, Padmé, Kyliene and Gaiya tried to remain as quiet as possible.  
  
"Come on, we know *something* happened. You look too... happy, or something!" Gaiya squeaked, referring to Padmé. She had yet to tell a soul about her engagement to Anakin, aside from Adi and Obi-Wan that was. Her nerves, in a constant state of irritation, were all concentrated on what the morning would bring.  
  
Yet, she ached to tell them; to have real girl-talk with someone. She would have to ask Anakin first, make sure he was okay with the idea. "What you see, is the face of someone in love," she answered, earning her a groan from the two girls.  
  
Kyliene smirked, eyeing the guys before her. "Can't live with them..."  
  
"Can't cut them in two with your lightsaber," Gaiya finished, shaking her head.  
  
"Come on, you three. We haven't got all night!" Den barked, with his usual charm. Kyliene promptly stuck her tongue out at him. "We'll be there when we're good and ready, Denny."  
  
Padmé giggled when Den stopped in his tracks, turning three shades of red. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Denny!" He ground out, walking an inch away from Kyliene.  
  
"Why, what will you do about it?" She pushed him back a bit, smiling. "Denny..."  
  
Den started, walking the few short inches back to where he was. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He whispered, close enough to make the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Her heart beating madly in her chest, she managed to smile sweetly. "In your dreams... Den." //Or mine...//  
  
Den leaned in closer still, returning her smile, yet not saying a word. Anakin cleared his throat from behind them, breaking the tension a bit. "Uh, guys? Can we move this elsewhere?" A pause. "Unless, you'd rather be alone?"  
  
That did it! Moving as far apart from each other as possible, Den and Kyliene made their way into the large room they were headed for. Opening the door, they were taken back by the cool smell of the water and the slight mist radiating from it.  
  
"Ah, gotta love the pool," Den exclaimed, already pulling off his robe.  
  
Gaiya covered her eyes in mock-horror. "Oh, please use the changing rooms, will you? Not all of us care to see what's under those tunics, Den!"

She turned her eyes to Kyliene who was avoiding her gaze.  
  
Padmé smiled, feeling Anakin wrap his arms around her from behind. "Any bets on how long it takes Den and Kyliene to kiss?" she whispered, eyeing them.

She felt his rumble of a laugh, "No longer than one standard, I say."  
  
She considered this. "I'll take that bet. This is gonna be fun-"  
  
Gaiya walked up to them, an evil grin splitting her face. "We could... help things along, you know." She added. Kyliene was already in the water, and could not hear their devious planning.

All three of them watched, in obvious delight, as Den and Kyliene stayed as -far- away from each other in the large pool as possible. Each one stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. It was quite comical, really.  
  
"You're on," Padmé whispered, before plunging into the warm water herself. She needed this, this moment of freedom and fun. The morning would bring many trials, and she wanted to have this night to hold close when it got bad. And it would get bad, this she knew. For now? Now... she was going to swim with her fiancé and help her friend find love...

*********************************

_...  
'Now baby don't be shy, you better cross the line'  
..._  
  
"Maybe he's just, I don't know, shy or something?" Gaiya wondered, eyeing Den as he swam alone at the back of the pool. Kyliene, in true fashion, was at the opposite end, floating on her back. Padmé took a sip of her muja juice and shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it, exactly. I think they are both afraid of being rejected by the other."  
  
That made a certain amount of sense. "What can we do then? If they can't see it for themselves...?"  
  
Anakin sighed. Deep down, he knew that Den really liked Kyliene; he was just too much of a goof to do anything about it. Den's approach to women was always, 'irritate then drive nuts'. That may have worked when they were younger, but now... it just looked immature. Not that he professed to being so mature, but he knew how to treat a lady. Padmé's smile could attest to that. "You're right about the shyness, it's not that. Den doesn't really know how to act around girls. He's nervous, I think."  
  
"Kyliene, on the other hand, *is* very shy," Gaiya pointed out. "You saw how she reacted when we called her on it before. I think we need a more... subtle approach for these two."  
  
Hilos snorted at that. "If they get any more subtle, they may as well not be together! No, we need to stir the pot here, so to speak. Maybe a game?"  
  
"Yeah, but what? We're a little old for blind-man's bluff, in case you haven't noticed," Padmé quipped.

Anakin laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "Not that kind of game, sweetheart."  
  
She regarded him with a frown. "Okay, explain."  
  
Clearing his throat, he motioned all of them a bit closer. "You've all heard of the seven-minute kiss, right?" Two nods, one confused expression. Smiling at Padmé, he explained. "The point of the game is simple. You pick a name, and then proceed to spend seven minutes with that person, usually kissing."  
  
"But you don't *have* to kiss," Gaiya added.  
  
"Right, but what's the fun in that?" he shot back.  
  
Padmé didn't look all-too happy at the idea of sharing Anakin with anyone. Nor did she want to kiss Den or Hilos. No matter how cute Den was. "Will they even play?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." Anakin said. "Den, Kylie, get your asses over here!" he called out, causing Padmé to roll her eyes. He could be such a *man* sometimes!  
  
Once the six of them were together, Anakin explained the game. "You in?"  
  
Kyliene looked positively pale, and only agreed after Den said he was in. Padmé guessed that the girl would rather spend seven minutes with a wild bantha, then face those same minutes alone with Den. After fetching some flimsy from the table near the door, Anakin scribbled their names and placed them into his bag. "Okay, whose the first victim?"  
  
Gaiya stepped forward. "Oh, I'll do it. And NO peeking, you hear me?" She waved a finger at the five of them. Reaching inside the bag, she pulled out the first name...

***************************************

P ALIGN="justify"Gaiya unfolded the piece of flimsy and turned as red as a wild berry. "Uh... well, I can pick again, you know?"  
  
Five groans resounded and she took a deep breath. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" She turned the flimsy over, revealing the scrawled name of Anakin. Padmé appeared to falter for a moment, thinking up a suitable response. Gaiya wanted to positively die! She couldn't kiss *Anakin*!  
  
"Well, you heard the woman, get moving!" Padmé said, at last. She pushed Anakin towards the back of the pool, winking at him. //ONE kiss, and on the cheek. You got it?//  
  
//Loud and clear, babe.// "Shall we?" He extended his hand towards Gaiya, who was still blushing fiercely. They walked, rather -swam- towards the designated area, and stood rather stiffly for a few moments. "The things we do for a friend, huh?" he muttered, splashing her.  
  
Gaiya relaxed a bit, rolling her eyes. "They are so blind, the two of them! I swear, if they *don't* get it together after this, I will personally impale them both with my lightsaber! Darkside be damned!"  
  
Silence again. Anakin wasn't so sure that this was a good idea; the thought of Padmé standing here waiting to be kissed by Den or Hilos was enough to boil his blood. "I think this game works best in the company of those you don't know. It almost feels like-"  
  
"Kissing your brother?" Gaiya filled in, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would be it." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "There, they can't get us on a technicality now."  
  
Turning around, she spotted four heads whipping back to face the opposite direction. "I saw that, you cheaters!" She called out, swimming back over.  
  
Padmé laughed, holding up her hands. "It's very hard not to look, trust me!" She felt foolish, really. I mean, what did she expect? Anakin to ravish poor Gaiya once her head was turned? Her only hope was that whomever chose her was as chivalrous as her Anakin had been. "Okay, whose our next victim?"  
  
Hilos raised a tentative hand. "I'm game." Reaching inside, he pulled out a name. "But, I'm not that game." Chuckling, he turned the flimsy over and had a laugh. Written there was Den's name.  
  
"Oh, but I *so* wanted to kiss you, Hilo-baby!" Den teased, faking tears.  
  
An en masse rolling of the eyes followed, and Hilos chose another name. "Padmé... what is this, partner-swapping night, or something?" He was half-dunked by Anakin at that, and had to laugh.  
  
Padmé swam over to him, leading him to the back of the pool. Now... now she just felt old; Hilos was almost ten years younger than she was! And he was trembling like a scared child. //He is a child, compared to you!// With a shake of her head, she forced a smile. "You haven't kissed many girls, have you, Hilos?"  
  
Hilos faltered under her gaze, looking at his feet in an 'aw shucks' fashion. "Not really, no." And he didn't want to expand of that now, not with Anakin's... woman.  
  
Smiling, Padmé took his hand. "You can kiss me, you know. I won't let Anakin kill you."  
  
He chuckled at that. "Good. I don't consider a trip to the healers grand fun." He quickly, and very chastely, brushed his lips against hers and backed away.  
  
If it hadn't been so sweet, Padmé would have laughed herself silly. "Shall we go back?"  
  
..  
  
The game continued for the next twenty minutes, and Anakin and Padmé were finally paired together. Bad part was, after about three minutes, the others called time. Seems they were getting a little too carried away. Den and Kyliene had since managed to escape getting each other's name, and Anakin was beginning to smell a rat. They were both highly capable of persuading the force to do their bidding, and he needed to find an end to that. For their own sakes..  
  
"Alright, Denny...your turn again." Gaiya smiled sweetly and handed him the bag. She saw Kyliene attempt to look uninterested, and failing.  
  
Anakin, with his arms around Padmé, used that 'great untapped Force gift' (Obi-Wan's words) of his to block Den's rather weak attempts at avoiding Kyliene's name.  
  
Confusion registered on Den's face, and well, that wasn't really anything new, as he pulled out the flimsy. "Ah... Kyliene..." he mumbled, turning bright red.  
  
Padmé put her hand to her ear. "What? I couldn't hear you!" She grinned evilly at Den, who shot her a withering glance. Turning the flimsy over, he cleared his throat and said the name again. "Kyliene..."  
  
Poor Kyliene was so taken back that she choked on her muja juice. "Wha?" Gaiya thumped her on the back a few times, pushing her towards the back of the pool in the process. "Go on, we want a full seven minutes!"  
  
Anakin, looking mildly put-out, snorted. "Yeah, give them seven whole minutes-"  
  
"*They* won't take it as an invitation to participate in public indecency!" She shot back, bringing a blush to both Anakin and Padmé.  
  
.  
  
Den took a deep breath and focused all he had on *not* looking at her bathing suit-clad figure. His Master once told him that the safest place to look at a girl was her eyes, and so he did. Kyliene had the prettiest pale green eyes he'd ever seen. They reflected the aqua color of the water, and seemed to go on forever. //Man, I am getting as sappy as Skywalker!// "So..."  
  
She regarded him with a nervous glance. "So..?" She was not going to let him get to her! He could just take those muscles and...//kiss me...kiss me until I can't breathe.// Giving up on her traitorous mind, she found her center of calm. Unfortunately, her 'calm center' was anything but. She was wound up tighter than a spring.  
  
Den sensed some of this, she knew, but he hadn't let on. Yet.  
  
"Kyliene... you know I... ah, Force! Why is this so hard?"  
  
She didn't think of *exactly* what was hard, and shook her head. "I don't know, Den. Why don't you tell me?" Her tone was a lot more harsh than she'd intended, and he stepped back some.  
  
"Why do you have to be so... stuck up all the time?"  
  
Kyliene was outraged. "ME? I'm stuck up? Why do you have to be so... immature!?" Her eyes flashed, and grew stormy. Despite her rage, he wanted to take her and kiss her... if only to shut her up. He thought about it, and she was right... to a point. His view on women was rather, childish. He still giggled whenever his Master brought up sex. //No wonder she can't stand me!//  
  
"You're right, I am immature."  
  
Looking twice, just to make sure she heard him right, she smiled. "And I am somewhat of a snot, I suppose."  
  
"TWO MINUTES!" They both turned as Anakin called out time.  
  
"We don't have to kiss, you know." Kyliene offered. She wanted anything but to think that she forced him into this. If they were to kiss, it would be consensual, and -more importantly- for the right reasons. He smiled at her, taking her hand. Shivers crept up her arm, just at the heat of his touch. //Oh, my...//  
  
"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, Kylie," he paused, pulling her closer. "I didn't think that you... that a person like you could ever like me. I mean, I'm often rude and I tend to-"  
  
"Den?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ever going to kiss me?" She wound one hand behind his neck and drew his head down to hers. Inches away from another, she smiled against his lips. "So?" He laughed, tickling her with his breath. "So beautiful." He whispered, bringing his lips to hers. Soft and just hot enough to send a massive rush of shivers up her spine, the kiss was perfect. She opened her mouth, exploring his in turn. Wrapping his arms around her, Den pulled her to him.  
  
When they finally did break apart for air, they were rewarded with a loud round of applause. Blushing, Kyliene rested her head against his chest. "Ten to one they planned this just to get us to kiss." He laughed, kissing her on the top of the head. "Love is in the air, Kylie..."  
  
******************************************

Kyliene and Den swam back towards their applauding 'fans', both smiling and somewhat giddy. Den mused to himself about how it does look somewhat different, once you're on the inside. He could see now why Anakin, Padme, Hilos and Gaiya delighted in each other. Well, not all of them together, mind you. No, now *that* would be interesting, to be sure. He wrapped a long arm around Kyliene, pressing a kiss to her temple. "We've been bamboozled, I'm convinced," he quipped, eyeing the others suspiciously.  
  
"Ha... you don't look too put out, I must say," Gaiya shot back. A few giggles followed. "In fact, I think that our 'plan', devious as it was, was for your own good." She stated, matter-of-factly. Hilos hugged her from behind, nodding in agreement. "We were seriously going to look you in here until you cracked, you know."  
  
"Now that would have made for an interesting morning," Anakin added. "Initiates are the first into the pool in the morning, you know." The image of Den, Kyliene and a pool full of initiates too young to know they should *not* pee in the pool was priceless.  
  
"You're a funny guy, Skywalker." Den shook his head, holding Kyliene a bit closer. She complied, melting into his embrace. "We all a bunch of saps! You know this, don't you?" Her voice was gentle, the words teasing.  
  
They all shared a questioning glance before nodding. A few mumbled 'Yeah, that' us' and 'damn rights' were heard. Before long, they would seriously have to get out of the water; It was way past curfew now.  
  
Anakin turned to Padmé, brushing a wet strand of hair from her cheek. "We should get going. I don't know how much sleep we'll be able to get on the ship.." He could feel her emotions turn cloudy as the trip back to Naboo loomed closer. She leaned into his chest, letting go of a deep sigh. "I know. I just...tonight was fun. We needed this."  
  
He couldn't argue with that. "Let's make our goodbyes and head out then?" She nodded, wading back towards the others. Clearing her throat, she was not at all surprised to find Kyliene and Den lip-locked once again. They parted with a smile and turned their attentions to her. Taking a deep breath, she began.  
  
"As you all know, Anakin and I are departing for Naboo in the morning. We do not know when we will... return," she paused, looking to Anakin. She was breathless at the pure devotion she saw in his eyes, and it gave her what she needed to go on. "What I need now is your support. Naboo is my... homeworld and a place very dear to my heart."  
  
Gaiya and Kyliene swam towards her, enveloping her into a hug. "You've got it, girl. Be careful, the both of you. And may the Force be with you," Kyliene offered.  
  
She smiled at them, thanking the Force for bringing these wonderful people into her life. She was more certain now that she could face whatever the next day brought; The Force would guide her, show her the path that had been laid out for her. "Thank you both, I am going to miss you greatly-"  
  
Gaiya pulled back, pointing a finger at her. "You are coming back! Anakin won't let anything happen to you, right, Skywalker?"  
  
"Damn right I won't."  
  
"Be that as it may, that is why we must now leave. Morning will come all too soon, and the trip to Naboo is a long one, indeed." She tugged gently on Anakin's hand, pulling him towards the ladder. "May the Force be with you all," she said, trying to sound cheerful. //Sometimes, there is just no cheery way to say that!//  
  
//Tell me about it...// Anakin concurred.  
  
Although, it *did* sound quite cheerful, as it echoed around the room from four voices. Padmé took a deep breath, looping her arm into Anakin's. "Let's do this, shall we?"  
  
Kissing her lightly, he smiled. "Yes, let's."

******************************** 

"You look beautiful, as always."  
  
Startled, Padmé drank in the sight of her fiancé. She had gone back and forth all morning, trying to decide what to wear. The Jedi robes felt comfortable, proper even. Yet, she had settled on a new gown purchased here on Coruscant. It was of a deep maroon, with precious Alderaani gems handstiched at the hem and bodice lines. Paired with her Jedi robe, she had woven the two parts of herself into one.  
  
Still, a third, deeper part of her, rested inside the heart of the warm body kissing the back of her neck. "Mmm, we have no time to play, Ani." //As much as I want to..//  
  
Reaching around to capture her lips, he took her hand in his and placed inside it a small box. "Maybe this will change your mind?"  
  
She regarded the box with confusion. When had he had the time to go out and buy her anything? What could be inside?  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
Raising her eyes to his, she tore off the dark blue flimsy coverings and popped open the box. Before her, nestled inside a shimmering band of gold, rested a Naboo diamond. It sparkled in the morning light, casting tiny prisms on the walls...in Ani's eyes...on her hand as she held it up. It was everything she had dreamed about. "Oh, Ani...where, I mean, how?"  
  
Looking a bit embarrased, Anakin smiled shyly. "Master Yoda, actually. This diamond was a part of the Jedi collection, where it's remained for the better part of too many years to recall," He paused, taking the ring from her hand, and again descending to one knee. "Padmé Naberrie, will you be my wife?"  
  
Wiping away tears, she pulled him to his feet with a tug. "Yes! Although, I did like the original better, ducky..." She swatted his backside, before outstretching her ring finger. The band slid on, adjusting itself slightly to fit her tiny digit.  
  
"Beautiful, just like it's owner." He mused, pulling her close for a kiss. They breathed in each other, trying to ignore the heat rising between them. Scheduled to leave for Naboo in twenty standard minutes, they needed to get going!  
  
"Mmm, as much as I'd love to pin you down and kiss you senseless, we have to go!" She tried pulling him towards the door, but he resisted. "Look, it took me 10 minutes, just to get *into* this dress!" She quipped, her hands on her hips. Anakin relased a loud chuckle.  
  
"You know how much I love you?" He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her from behind  
  
Her face relaxed into a blissful grin, as she melted inside his embrace. "Yeah."  
  
"Then let's go face this together, Jedi Padawan Queen Amidala Padmé Naberrie..soon to be Skywalker."  
  
Shaking her head, she pulled her hood up and walked towards the doors. "Padmé Skywalker, if you please."  
  
"Right this way, Mrs. Skywalker." Linking her arm with his, they headed down to the hangars. Both wearing ridiculous smiles, they seemed unaffected by the somber events to come in the days ahead. The Force, swirling around them through their bond, even rubbed off on Obi-Wan, who smiled as they walked past.  
  
Padmé took a last look at the Temple. Whether she returned or not, this place would live in her heart forever. And with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Master Gallia at her side, she took her seat and prepared to take back her Palace...  
  
*****************************************

All and all, the trip to Naboo passed relatively quickly. Master Gallia kept Padmé busy most of the trip, working on her lightsaber skills and such. It had done wonders for her physically, but she was still a bundle of nerves mentally. Looking down, she smiled as the glow of her lightsaber blade reflected off her ring.  
  
Her ring. Her *engagement* ring.  
  
"It's truly beautiful, Padmé." Adi mused, taking her Padawan's hand in her own for a closer look.  
  
Smiling, the girl could only nod. "So much has happened to me since leaving Naboo...since meeting Anakin, actually."  
  
Adi didn't miss the sadness and pain that radiated across their bond. "Yes, but you will replace the bad times with good times. You will continue to grow, both in the Force, and in your love."  
  
"Thank you, Master." She replied, shyly. A sudden jolt of the ship signalled the jump back to regular space. Naboo was now close at hand. "We should take our seats."  
  
Adi pulled Padmé in for a hug, infusing their bond with comfort and motherly concern. "As many times as I've told you this, you must remember that you are not alone here." She whispered, smiling as she felt the girls mood shift slightly. Back was the brave woman who'd she first met; She'd been sorely missed. "Now come, let's prepare to land."  
  
......................  
  
For a planet currently ruled by a rag-tag group of handmaidens and an arrogant Healer, Naboo looked as beautiful as he'd remembered. Green and lush, it was the polar opposite of Coruscant. It was also the place where Qui-Gon had died, a great battle had been won, and he had first become Obi-Wan's Padawan. And where he'd once again met his angel; once she'd figured out it was him, of course.  
  
Holding his hand, Padmé had taken on her Queen-like facade and speaking tone. Nearly buried though, beneath her brown Jedi robe and layers of fabric from her dress, she looked like a scared child. Her hair, woven into a long braid down her back, was set off playfully by her shoulder-length Padawan braid. She was actually quite fetching, and he bit back the urge to kiss her. THAT was not what she needed at the moment.  
  
Sabé, Eirtaé and Saché were there to...greet them; accompanyied by a dozen or so armed-to-the-teeth droids. He casually considered dispensing of them with a simple wave of his hand, as he'd seen Obi-Wan do all those years ago, but resisted. They were here to make peace; not START trouble. For now, anyway.  
  
........................  
  
Watching from high above, nestled inside a private wing in Theed Palace, Darth Sidious was keeping a close tab on the arrival of the 'Queen'. Oddly enough, he felt the distinct presence of the Force around the woman. For a moment, he dismissed it, thinking it was the Jedi surrounding her on all sides. Yet, upon a closer look, and a small reach into her mind, he saw that it ran deeper than that. Before he could get anywhere, her mental shields doubled, brushing him away as an annoyance.  
  
"So, the Queen is now a Jedi. Most interesting." He mumbled, pulling the darkside around him once again. This would make her even harder to defeat. He would have to speak with Sabé at once.  
  
..................  
  
Buried under a multitude of fabric and makeup, Sabé fought to remain detatched as Padmé made her way inside. It was something in the way she carried herself, the look of control and confidence that she possessed that told her something had changed. She was no longer the jittery, mourning Queen who had left for retreat. No, this was Padmé Naberrie, and she was prepared to fight.  
  
"She certainly looks well." Eirtaé whispered mockingly. In light of the recent...switch of power on Naboo, Eirtaé had taken her place as 'loyal bodyguard' of the Queen...of herself..oh, what good was it anyway? This ahead was looking to be a war she was not going to win. She needed to see Lord Sidious... perhaps they would find a way.

***********************************

The Palace was surrounded with a great amount of darkness, Obi-Wan noticed. Glancing curiously at Adi, she nodded. "We must keep a good watch on Padmé. She's come far, but this may prove to be more than she can handle." The Master whispered. Obi-Wan couldn't agree more; This was a bad situation for all involved.  
  
He hated to admit it, for it was such a strange feeling for him, but he couldn' help but feel somehow *more* protective of Padmé, now that she was training as a Jedi. //No, it's just because she's a good friend. You'd do that for anyone.// Yes, that was partly true, he guessed. That, and the fact that he would rather allow himself to be hurt before Anakin or Padmé.  
  
Luckily, for all involved, the bond holding them together mentally was strong and solid.  
  
Sabé led them to the throne room, where she quickly assumed her role as 'Queen'. "You've come a long way for nothing, Padmé-"  
  
For her part, Padmé wasn't about to back down so easily. Walking directly before HER throne, she placed her hands on the cool marble. "You, young *handmaiden* have no right to speak to me this way." Cool and calm, the Force pulsed around her. She could feel Sabé's inner conflict, followed by the whispered name of 'Sidious'. She contemplated delving deeper, but her Master would most certainly sense that.  
  
"You are no longer the Queen, Padmé-"  
  
"Is that right, Sabé? And this is due to an official election?"  
  
Had she not been trained in such areas, Padmé would have missed the utter fear Sabé was feeling. She knew very well that there had been no election; Sabé was merely betraying the Naboo people by pretending to be her. "That's right, Sabé. There was no election, or you wouldn't be sitting here doing a bad imitation of me. I would have thought that you would have at least had the tact to buy some new gowns." Padmé's voice was pure acid, but she was keeping her emotions in check. Barely. //Ani, Force help me!//  
  
//Send those feelings to the Force, Pad..//  
  
With a cleansing breath, she reached out and did just that. The room swam before her for a moment, before shifting back to normal. She watched, somewhat smugly, as Sabé's mouth opened and closed a few times. It was true, the girl was parading around in her best gown! She didn't feel as attached to the silly garments as she once had, but they were still *hers*.  
  
"And you've done nothing short of desert your people when they needed you!" Sabé countered, standing up and tearing the elaborate headpiece from her hair. Hairpins flew everywhere, leaving behind a petite girl with wild-looking hair. "What could I tell them? Oh, sorry, the Queen went insane?"  
  
Cold filled Padmé's veins, but she held her ground. "I did NOT go insane, Sabé! Rabé's death hit me hard, you know that."  
  
"Hard enough that you had to runaway to Coruscant and take up with the Jedi?"  
  
Maybe it was something in the way Sabé had snidely said the last word, but Padmé had had enough. She felt Adi's hand on her shoulder, and relished in it's comfort. "I *am* a Jedi, Sabé."  
  
Blinking, Sabé barked out a bitter laugh. "So you *did* go insane then? What, did they brainwash you as well-"  
  
"Handmaiden Sabé, I assure you that my Padawan tells the complete truth." Adi reiterated. Still, Sabé was not so easily swayed. Nor did she appreciate being called "Handmaiden" by this...Jedi.  
  
Standing up, she signalled to the droids. "Then you won't have a problem with this, then...correct?" In a flash, the droids began firing.  
  
It took no longer than the blink of an eye, before both Padmé and Anakin had their sabres ignited. Deflecting the shots, the easily disposed of the first six droids.  
  
It was amazing, Padmé thought. She worked so well with Anakin, guarding where he needed it. The Force buzzed around her, guiding her, showing her where the next shot might come from. With little time to even think, she smiled before flipping into the air and slicing the last droid into two pieces. Now panting, she looked around to a surprised Anakin, Obi-Wan and Adi. "Something I saw you do, once." She said, smiling at Anakin.  
  
She then turned to Sabé. "Oh, and while your at it, you might want to work on your accent." Closing her saber, she placed it back inside her pocket and walked towards the doors. She wasn't staying here, that much she was certain of. Anakin caught up to her, followed quickly by the two Masters. "Come on, we're going."  
  
"Yeah, but where?" Anakin asked.  
  
Looking up into the Naboo sky, she allowed herself to feel some pride. She would win here, of that she was certain. Smiling, she took his hand. "To stay with my parents."  
  
  
**********************************

A deafening silence descended over the Throne room then, daring someone to break it's hold. Sabé, near tears, pounded her fist against the cool marble. She had managed to hold back her initial shock of seeing her former best friend behaving as a Jedi; Turing that shock into fuel for the rumour mill.  
  
Yes, she knew the Naboo people would love to hear how their 'insane' Queen now believes herself to be a *Jedi*.  
  
Problem there? Padmé actually *was* a Jedi. With a lightsaber to boot.  
  
Before she could give the idea more thought, she felt the cool presence of Lord Sidious as he entered the room. "My Lord."  
  
Sidious nodded, leaning across the desk as was his usual way. "Your Highness. I've heard you had some rather unsavory visitors?"  
  
A bitter laugh from Eirtaé brought a smug smile to her face. "Nothing to worry about, my Lord. Padmé, and her Jedi bodyguards are no match for you."  
  
She watched as the man's thin lips stretched into a miserable grin. "Yet, you are not as confident as you would like to me to believe?" He ran a cold finger down her cheek, and she shivered. "I will take care of the Jedi, Your Highness. Including that poor excuse of a Queen."  
  
Sabé, vulnerable to the doting attention, beamed. "I knew you would, my Lord." Watching as he left the room, she then ordered housekeeping to clean up the mess Padmé and her Jedi had left behind.  
  
.  
  
Padmé, her nerves till raw, sat quietly as the ship cut through the Naboo sky. Anakin was beside her, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. There was so much that she wanted to say, so many things that would need to be said. Her parents. She hadn't seen them since her coronation -ten years previous- and now...what? She just arrives at their doorstep, with her fiancé, her JEDI MASTER, and news of a Naboo takeover?  
  
//What was I thinking?//  
  
No, she knew that her Mother would be happy to see her; Whatever the reason. She would be equally as happy to meet Anakin. It was Obi-Wan and Adi that worried her.  
  
"The Force will guide us, Padawan." Adi whispered, taking a seat opposite her. For some reason, her Master's words calmed her to no end. A warm outpouring of affection filled their bond, and she smiled. "Thank you, Master. I... wish to apologize for my conduct back there-"  
  
"Do not apologize for defending yourself, Padawan. As for your... lightsaber skills, I am glad we arranged all those extra sessions." Adi reached for her hand, giving it a warm squeeze.  
  
"Yeah, we work pretty good together as a team, wouldn't you agree?" Padmé replied, looking around to everyone. "Still, I had no right to act like a spoiled brat back there."  
  
Adi held up her hand. "You had every right, Padmé. Until an official election can be held, *you*, my Padawan, are the Queen of Naboo. The Council will support you on this."  
  
She nodded, resting her head on Anakin's shoulder. "Queen... I don't even know what that means anymore. It feels like a million years ago, that I took the position; Eager and full of hope. I don't know if I could return now, or ever, knowing that my heart is not in it."  
  
The sadness in her voice nearly broke Anakin's heart. As much as he wished for her to remain with him on Coruscant, he knew that she would long for Naboo until her last breath. It just wasn't fair. //Damn Sabé to the lowest of all seven Sith hells!//  
  
//I heard that, Ani. She is still my-//  
  
//Your what? Evil twin? She is not you, nor will she ever be. No matter how much makeup she piles on.//  
  
Adi and Obi-Wan, privy to much of the silent communication, exchanged glances. "It will do none of us any good to react in anger," Obi-Wan admonished. He knew that behind his Padawan's gentle, teasing nature, a small glimmer of anger was always looking to burn bright. Thankfully, Anakin had never given into his anger, though he very much wished to a few times.  
  
Besides, and it wasn't something he was proud of, he himself had fought the anger demons all his life. It was when one allowed the anger to take control, that darkness began to grow.  
  
And he could certainly see a cause to be angry here. False accusations, horrible mind games, the assassination of her friend, the discovery of her Force sensitivity. And now this. Everyone had a natural breaking point; He just hoped that with the support of the people around her, Padmé would find her way.  
  
"Fly low, Obi-Wan. We're almost there." He nodded, taking the ship down amidst the green trees and valleys. Glancing once into her eyes, he saw there the grim determination she had all those years ago.  
  
Oh yes, Queen Amidala was back. And she was ready to fight.

*********************************

The modest home situated on a emerald-green hillside, sat as a reminder to Padmé of where she came from. She was born here, twenty-four years previous, to Madellé and Lucaas Naberrie. From her vantage point, just beyond the ship's ramp, she could see that the days activities were in full swing. Various beasts of burden loitered around the farmhouse, along with a smattering of small children. //My siblings.// She admonished herself.  
  
Anakin placed a large hand on her shoulder, seemingly propelling her forward. //I can't, Ani. What if?//  
  
Taking her into his arms, he sent as much love and affection he could muster through their bond. "The frustration in what if, often makes us miss the realization of what is," he kissed her quickly, "You and I, this moment, these days, they are what is. Reach out to the Force, you will see I speak the truth."  
  
She nodded, distractedly. He was right, of course. Still. What if her parents believed all those awful things about her? //Then we will accept it, and move on.// She smiled at Anakin's fierce determination; It would be something she would need. Steeling her nerves, once again, she signalled to her Master and Obi-Wan. She was ready.  
  
.  
  
Madellé Naberrie, who'd been busily preparing the mid-day meal, watched, distractedly, as the dish she'd been holding crashed to the floor. Glass danced across the floor, splaying like the liquid it was, as the woman watched her daughter approach the house.  
  
Tiny, as she always was, she was joined by a handsome young man, and two elders. Something in the way her daughter carried herself, told Madellé that something was very wrong. Although not having laid eyes on her daughter in just over ten years, she knew this as much as anything. Having left Orian for Theed at a young age, she was no longer a girl... and very much a woman.  
  
"Luca? Luca, come quickly!" she cried out, stepping carefully across the broken glass. It crunched noisily under her simple shoes, as she prepared to greet her daughter.  
  
The tall man bounded into the room, tossing aside the broken droid part he'd been tinkering with. "What is it, Ellé? You now I've got thirty things before sundown.... oh, by the stars above!" Reaching for his wife's shaking hand, all thoughts of work fled his mind. "Padmé, my beautiful girl." One large, sun-weathered hand reached for the door.  
  
Behind it, with tears in her brown eyes, Padmé smiled shakily at her parents. "Momma, Poppa?" She managed, around sobs.  
  
Without a moments hesitation, Lucaas embraced his little girl. "My little mé-mé," He whispered against her hair.  
  
Padmé, smiling at the ages-old nickname, pulled slightly away. "Poppa, I need your help."

*******************************

Night had fallen over the Western part of Naboo, leaving only the stars behind for illumination. Anakin, alone for the moment, relaxed on his back amidst a thick carpet of grass. A warm breeze blew up from the South, carrying with it the smell of wildflowers. Here, free from technology and starships, the living Force pulsed around him.  
  
Padmé, after the tears stopped, had explained her situation to her parents. Her Mother, having heard most of the rumors, was relieved to hear the truth. She'd left out the Jedi training part; Explaining that the Jedi were her protection.  
  
It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.  
  
Now that the truth was out in the open, it was all a matter of what to do next. Technically, none of them could involve themselves in any direct way. Even Padmé, as embroiled as she was in all of this. The Coucil would send in Jedi representatives to assist in the reversal of power on Naboo.  
  
If it came to that.  
  
More and more, Anakin was certain that Padmé no longer wished to be Queen. True, she would never be a Jedi Knight; but it was a nice way to keep her within arms reach. Even if she would kick his arse if he ever mentioned that. A broad smile stretched across his face, and he mused over the past years events. He was still smiling when Padmé appeared above him. "Your even beautiful upside down."  
  
She giggled, and his heart leapt at the sound. She took a seat beside him, wrapping herself inside his robe. "Thank you, I think."  
  
"And to think, Obi-Wan and I were only supposed to attend the liberation parade and head back to Coruscant," he teased, kissing her temple.  
  
"Yeah, and there I was, mistaking you for my *pilot*! You must have thought I was the biggest brat." She closed her eyes, thinking back to that day.  
  
Anakin pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her. "It was fun, actually. I knew that you could sense something was up, you just didn't know how to figure it out." Against the blackness of the sky, his smile stood out.  
  
They stood for a long moment, watching as the Force pulsed around them. Here, in the stillness, their bond was almost visible. If he closed his eyes hard enough, he could just make out the bright, blue-green thread tethering them together. It was beautiful.  
  
"You don't know how long I've wished to come home, Ani." She paused, wincing as he bowed his head. "No, I take that back. You know exactly how hard it is to be away from home. It's like something that keeps pulling you, and you either find the strength to resist, or give in."  
  
He chuckled. "Sort of sums up life, doesn't it?"  
  
Relaxing into his embrace, she smiled. "For us? Yeah, I would have to agree."  
  
There were many things that Anakin needed to tell her. Many things that she would not want to accept. He just... couldn't right now. Not when she was boneless and warm in his arms. Perhaps when the sun came up again, but not anytime before...

*******************************

Morning came, rushing in through the windows, and bouncing off the diamond on her finger. Tiny rainbows sparkled against the wall, and she smiled. She was in her old room, with Adi still asleep in the bed beside hers. It was usually where her sister would have slept, but Mial'e had since married and had a family of her own on the other side of Naboo.  
  
Reaching out with the Force, she knew that Anakin and Obi-Wan were awake, and had been so for some time. Something in the way Anakin was talking the night before made her suspicious. She didn't think he was hiding anything from her... not really. Yet, there *was* something brewing. She sent him a good morning and then focused in on the Force-signature of her Master.  
  
//Master?//  
  
Fighting a grin, she watched as Adi nearly jumped out of her skin. "Anyone ever tell you not to do that?" She teased, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Checking the old chrono on the wall, the Jedi Master groaned. "Tell me that we didn't really sleep until ninth hour, Padawan?"  
  
Padmé grinned, guiltily. "I'm afraid so, Master. The boys will likely think we're catching up on our beauty sleep."  
  
That managed to make Adi giggle. "Beauty sleep is the last thing we need right now. I think the Force was telling us to get our rest," She sat up, stretching her long arms. "On a more serious note, I think it's about time you told your Mother everything, Padmé-"  
  
"Everything about what?" Madellé asked, walking in with two trays of Naboo breakfast foods.  
  
Padmé looked pleadingly at her Master. //I'm not sure where to begin!//  
  
//From the beginning then, Padawan. You can do it.//  
  
.  
  
Out in the backyard, Anakin was busy trying to *not* show off his lightsaber to Padmé's relatives. Apparently, Jedi were more heard of than seen in these parts. Obi-Wan had told him plainly to 'not manage to cut clear through any of these children'. That was Obi-speak for 'ignite your lightsaber and find yourself in heavy meditation for three weeks'.  
  
He tended not to argue with that.  
  
Besides, his problems now were coming from Padmé's flirtatious neighbor. He'd used his usual -charm to try and let her down easy, but as Yoda would say, there is no try, only do. Right then. Well, he did *not* want to do what this girl was suggesting. That much was certain.  
  
He longed to simply tell her about his engagement, but Padmé had not yet informed her parents of that either. He supposed that too much news in one day was not a good idea; But they did have the right to know. He turned around as he felt Obi-Wan's presence approaching. "Master."  
  
Obi-Wan did not look pleased. "Madellé has asked to speak to us, Padawan,"  
  
"About?" He prodded. The glare from his Master halted any further inquisitions.  
  
"Padmé has attempted explaining how she came to be in the residence of the Jedi Temple, and her Mother has voice some... concerns." Obi-Wan explained, standing rim-rod straight, his hands folded into his robe.  
  
The 'this is serious' stance. //Great// "Well, let's go then. Shall we?"

***********************************

Instinctively reaching out with the Force, Padmé was able to calm her fraying nerves. She wasn't as nervous about announcing her engagement to Anakin, as she was explaining her position with the Jedi. Her Mother, like most Naboo residents, did not understand why she ran away.  
  
Sometimes, she didn't even understand.  
  
She longed to meditate about it, but there was no time. Adi was a calm presence behind her, offering her support along their bond. She longed to tell her mother about that, too. About how a whole new world opened up to her when she stepped inside the Jedi Temple. Her friends, her lightsaber. Her Anakin. Everything worth anything in her life right now related to the Jedi in some way. She could feel the pulse of the Force as it coursed through her. No, it would not give her the words, it could only guide her. //Guide away!//

Adi reached for her hand then, squeezing it tightly. //Clear your mind, Padawan. Then you will see.//  
  
//Very good advice, Master.//  
  
Madellé, having gone to fetch Lucaas, returned with a much larger crowd. Anakin and Obi-Wan, to be exact. Standing there, silhouetted against the morning sun, Padmé felt her breath catch as she looked at him. //Oh, Ani.//

She saw the brief wave of emotion dace across his features. //We'll be alright, love.//  
  
"Padmé, honey. Please, explain this so that we may understand?" Madellé urged, taking a seat opposite her daughter.  
  
Padmé could see the love radiating there, when she looked at them. So, taking a deep breath, she began. "Well, I've explained to you what happened with...Sabé," she paused, tugging at the seam of her quilt, "I was a wreck, after that. My own friends believed me to be insane! Even the Palace healer was convinced. Yet, Anakin wasn't so sure. He felt that maybe, a change of scene, and an examination with a Jedi Healer would do me some good. I agreed."  
  
"And who exactly, if you'll forgive me for asking, is Anakin to you that you would listen?" Lucaas asked, giving Anakin the once-over.  
  
//Best friend, lover, fiancé?// They all fit. "I met Anakin shortly after I was elected. He was all of nine years old, and instrumental in saving Naboo from certain disaster." She explained, proudly.  
  
Something in Madellé's mind clicked, and she gasped. "That was you? My word, I've kept a holo of that day! Oh, let me get it." She dashed off into the next room, returning with a faded holo. It was a shot of Padmé, Anakin and Obi-Wan, taken shortly after the victory parade in Theed. All smiling, it was captioned with the words "Her Majesty, Queen Amidala of Naboo, with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Anakin groaned at the sight of himself then. He'd just gotten the requisite Padawan haircut, and it looked frightful. Even his braid, now resting just below his shoulders, was short and chopped-looking! Even more funny was the sight of Padmé, looking very mature and proper, beside him; essentially, a little boy.  
  
Madellé smiled at them, shaking her head. "I must have seen this holo more times than I can remember, and it now just hit me! So, you've remained friends this long? That itself is something!"  
  
//Yes, it's everything.// "That's another story onto itself, I'm afraid! So, after traveling to Coruscant, I settled into my own room inside the Temple. The Temple Healer found no signs that I was insane, or even delusional. In his opinion, I was fine."  
  
"Yes, but how can you be certain, Mé-mé?" Lucaas asked, taking Padmé's hand.  
  
Her first instinct was to react badly to that. //What, do you really think I'm sick, Dad?// A simple, undetectable brush against her father's mind, revealed nothing but concern, however, and she softened. "We... uh, the Jedi, use the Force for healing." She smiled weakly, hoping they hadn't noticed her flub.  
  
"What do you mean, *we*, Padmé?" Madellé asked, a slight tinge of fear coloring her words. If Padmé didn't know better, she would think her mother to be afraid.  
  
"That," she paused, reaching for her lightsaber, "is just what I was about to tell you." //Now or never, Ani. Think you can handle it?//  
  
A snort. //Yeah, Force-enhanced running and all that. I'm pretty sure I can make a run for it, if need be.//  
  
She sighed, mentally smacking him. //Be serious, will you?//  
  
//Alright, but who will you be, then?//  
  
She smiled at that. He only wanted to cheer her up, which he was, but she needed to focus right now. //I'll be the one relegating you to the floor later, so be quiet!//  
  
//Yes, M'lady.//  
  
"Either explain, or put that awful weapon away, Padmé," Madellé urged, taking a step back.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I have been, for the last few months, training to be a Jedi. Master Gallia, is actually *my* Master." //There...//  
  
Madellé struggled to remain upright. She was mumbling, but most of it didn't make any sense. All anyone could make out was 'never give her up' and 'lightsaber... no lightsaber'

****************************************

The fear radiating from Madellé didn't go unnoticed by the four Jedi in the room. Obi-Wan could feel as Padmé used her tentative grasp on the Force to try and calm her mother down. He was just about to assist, when Anakin stepped in. He couldn't help feeling pride, watching how gentle and understanding his Padawan was being with Padmé; It was endearing. At any rate, Madellé did, indeed, calm down. Leaning back into the couch, she seemed to hide inside her husbands embrace.  
  
"Mom?" Padmé whispered, reaching for her mother's hand.  
  
Madellé reared back, "What? Is there more?"  
  
Retreating slightly, Padmé held steadfast onto her mother's hand. "Mom, I know this is confusing for you. I didn't expect it myself, really." She paused, thinking about her time at the Temple. "I just... knew the moment I walked into the Temple..."  
  
Madellé and Lucaas held tight to one another. No matter what surprise they'd affected now, they knew all too-well that they should have seen this coming...  
  
  
_24 years previous  
Naboo_  
  
Playfully batting at the mobile above her bed, six-month old Padmé Naberrie giggled. Around and around the animals spun, blurring the colors together. A tall figure beside her bed smiled, and reached for his daughters tiny hand. "My little mé-mé," he whispered, laughing at the girls expression. She was so small, so innocent...  
  
//They are not taking my little girl away...//  
  
Pulling a small, pink blanket over the girl, he left the room. She would sleep now, and be forever grateful for her parents sacrifice.  
  
"Have you made a decision?" A tall man asked him, from beneath a dark brown hood.  
  
Lucaas nodded. "She will remain here, with us."  
  
The man nodded, bowing his head. "She would have made a powerful Jedi, but we respect your decision. Thank you for your hospitality." And with that, all hopes that Padmé Naberrie would become a Jedi flew out the door with him.  
  
Lucaas sighed, leaning back against the door. He could see Madellé, rocking herself on the couch. How could have let them take his... their baby girl? No, Padmé would respect the decision they made. She would be thankful that they hadn't let those brain-washers take her away.  
  
She would.

*********************************

"Padmé, we... we were, oh, Lucaas... you tell her." Madellé urged, sitting up somewhat. Her olive-colored skin was streaked with tears, she looked completely distraught. Without realizing it, Padmé placed her other hand on top of her Mother's and sent her wave after wave of comfort and love. The room seemed to spin around her, casting an ethereal glow across the faces of her love, her Master, her friend. Her parents. Taking a breath, she was able to clear her mind enough to take in what her Father was about to tell her.  
  
"Your Mother and I were approached concerning your future," he began, "You couldn't have been much older than your sixth standard month, right Ellé?" Off his wife's nod, he continued. "Your Grandmother had always said that your destiny was a tangled web. That you would be an important part of the Galaxy."  
  
Padmé nodded, she already knew this. Winama had always had a sense of the future. Visions, that sort of thing. What Padmé never could understand was her Grandmother's reluctance to allow her Granddaughter to enter into politics. She would tell her, when she assumed she was asleep, that her destiny lie elsewhere.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
//With the Jedi.//  
  
"I understand, Dad," she whispered, at last.  
  
"We were visited not soon after that by two... offlanders that wished to check your... mini... um, mimi-"  
  
"Midichlorians?" Anakin supplied.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Lucaas responded, waving his hand in the air. "Your Mother refused to allow these strangers near you, but you had other thoughts. So, like any rebel would, you came crawling out of your room, all smiles," he relayed, smiling at *that* memory. That one wasn't so painful.  
  
"Please understand honey, your Mother and I had never seen a Jedi before. We didn't know what was going on. All we knew was, strangers were asking to take a sample of our baby's blood. You weren't shy in the least bit, you pulled yourself up into the man's lap. He stared right into your eyes and I swear, he talked to you, but I never saw his lips move." Lucaas's hand had been tightening around his wife's shoulder, trying to keep her from weeping again.  
  
Padmé, nearly in shock, stood up and walked over to Adi. She wasn't sure why, but she needed to be by her Master. Her parents meant her no ill-will, but there was just... something. //Master, I'm scared!// she screamed out. Adi grasped her hand, and she was calmed instantly.  
  
Something she should have been able to feel from her own Mother.  
  
//Your destiny has yet to be revealed, Padawan. I am here for you, always.//  
  
She smiled inwardly, glancing over at Anakin. He looked about as shell-shocked as she, and she noticed his proximity to Obi-Wan. Her heart broke when she thought of the sacrifice Shmi had made in letting her little boy go. Anakin was looking at Madellé, but she knew that Shmi was the only Mother on his mind right now.  
  
//But wait... why wasn't I taken to the Temple? Was I not good enough?//  
  
She looked back at her parents, feeling something akin to anger bubbling inside her. "Did they test me?"  
  
No response.  
  
Louder, then. "Dad, did they test me?" she screamed, Adi's hand firmly in her own. It was the only thing keeping her from snapping.  
  
Lucaas bowed his head, and had the silence not been so complete, his whispered "Yes," would have gone unnoticed. "Yes, they wished to take you to the Temple to be a Jedi," he admitted, at last.  
  
Crying herself now, Padmé tore out of the room as fast as she could. A million thoughts ran around her mind. She could have been a Jedi Knight by now! She would have grown up to be a Jedi! Instead, she was *guided* into politics by her selfish parents. Sure, they wouldn't see her as often as they'd liked, but she would be forever saddled on Naboo.  
  
"No more!" she screamed, falling to her knees under a tall tree. The roots were rough, but she curled into the warm dirt anyway. She wasn't insane! She was just... she was beginning to see that becoming Queen Amidala was a terrible mistake.  
  
"A mistake that I need to correct," she mumbled, feeling herself fall into sleep.  
  
.  
  
From a few steps behind, Obi-Wan and Adi watched as Anakin gently took the sleeping girl into his arms. "This will take time to mend." Obi-Wan commented.  
  
"Yes, and things must be righted," Adi added. "The Force, we will trust in the Force."  
  
They stood silent then, watching as Anakin's tears mingled into the dark brown dirt beneath him. The sun was high in the sky. The day was going on around them.

******************************************

...  
'Doubting if there's a woman in there somewhere. Here, here, here...'  
...  
  
When Padmé awoke, she found herself bathed in silver moonlight onboard the ship. //What the?// The last thing she remembered was running from her Mother's words, and lying beneath a big tree? //Well,// she mused, //that still doesn't explain why I woke up here.// Her head was pounding, and she couldn't remember even falling asleep. The ship was quiet, but a quick check outside confirmed that they were still on the ground. //Then why are we on the ship?//  
  
Pulling a blanket around her shoulders, she decided to go and find out.  
  
.  
  
Theed Palace was bustling with activity, for such a late hour. Sabé, after regaining her lost confidence, had put on a brave face and decided to face her fate. What could be a potentially dangerous situation for everyone, was currently be discussed amongst members of her Council. Sio Bibble, her closest advisor aside from Sidious, had confirmed to her that an armed security team was assembled around the Palace.  
  
There would be no welcoming party for Padmé, should she chose to return.  
  
After being humiliated like that, Sabé was more than a little pissed at her former Queen. Sidious assured her, in the smooth, calming voice she'd grown to love, that the Jedi, including Padmé, were nothing to worry about. Yet, she wasn't so sure. Having seen, firsthand, what the Jedi could do to defend their own, she was more than a bit concerned. //Seeing Padmé with that lightsaber hadn't helped.//  
  
Staring into the dark, star-filled night, she relaxed into the arms surrounding her. "You're going to tell me that everything will work out, right?" she whispered.  
  
A pause.  
  
"I find your lack of faith in me... disturbing," came the answer. Smiling, Sabé turned her head and came face to face with someone she'd never expected to see.  
  
.  
  
Stopping suddenly, Padmé held a hand to her head. //What was that?// She'd felt something, cold and dark, twisted with evil. "Anakin? Master?" she called out, making her way to the cockpit.  
  
Anakin was instantly at her side. "Shh, it's okay. We felt it, too." He soothed, pulling her into his lap. She huddled against him, as the residual effects of the disturbance faded away. "That was a bad one," He said, carefully.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "It was centered around Naboo, other than that..."  
  
"Other than that, I think we must be cautious. I suggest we contact the Council." Adi broke in. Her bright eyes reflected the concern she was feeling. Maybe it was her attachment to her Padawan, but she felt something... stronger.  
  
And it was coming from Theed Palace.  
  
.  
  
"Hard to see, the dark side is," Obi-Wan whispered, as he placed the call to the Council. It took several minutes to re-routing the signal and disable the tracer, but they couldn't afford to be careless now. He would die himself before he allowed anything to happen to his comrades. //Master, a word of advice now would be appreciated.// With a deep sigh, he caught himself before reaching out to Qui-Gon. Although a silver filament of their bond remained, even after all these years, all it would bring him was a cold reminder that his Master wasn't there.  
  
After all, he was the Master now; And his Padawan needed him.  
  
Staring into the screen for a moment, he was pleased when the eleven faces of the Jedi Council came into view. Their twelfth member was seated beside him, her face difficult to read.  
  
"Master Kenobi, Master Gallia, unexpected this is," Yoda said, by way of greeting.  
  
Obi-Wan went to speak, but stopped as Adi began. "Things have taken a different turn than we'd expected," she said, choosing her words carefully.  
  
The face of Mace Windu filled the screen. "There has been a disturbance in the Force." It was not a question.  
  
With a nod, Adi continued. "I... fear for the safety of my Padawan," she confessed, bowing her head.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up sharply. For Adi to admit her fears... that meant that something was indeed wrong. It was akin to Qui-Gon admitting fear. And that NEVER happened. He watched as both Mace and Yoda nodded.  
  
"Bring her back to Coruscant, you must. Safe there, you are not. Handle this from here, we can," Yoda announced, with a tap of his stick.  
  
Anakin was already preparing the ship for departure.  
  
.  
  
"What do you mean, we're leaving?"  
  
Wincing, Anakin tried to ignore the 'royal pain in the arse' voice that Padmé had affected. It came out at her worst times, when she wanted to hide behind her title and persona. He doubted that she even realized she was doing it. "Orders from the Council, actually..."  
  
"Well, we don't really have to listen to them, right? We can stay here and fight?"  
  
Her voice was filled with such desperation, that it broke his heart. But, seeing as how defying the Council was *not* an option. "That might be a problem, considering your Master is one twelfth of the Council..."  
  
"Anakin! When I want an answer from you, I'll ask!"  
  
//What?!// Checking the navicomp, he shook his head. "Padmé, please! We're leaving, we cannot stay here. Got it?" That seemed to do the trick.  
  
Spinning on her heal, she walked right up to him. "Don't you yell at me! I've had enough!" She was screaming now, and it was becoming very liberating. Still, he knew, HE KNEW what she had been through. Her hands were shaking, and she felt the pull of the ship, as it jumped into hyperspace. They were pulling her farther and farther away from her...  
  
"From your what? Your home? Your Palace?" Anakin asked, not hiding the contempt.  
  
//He's right. I have no place there.// The realization of that brought her to her knees. Literally. But, hadn't she been wanting to go back home to the Temple, anyway? //Yes... home. My home at the Temple.// "You're right. I'm wrong, you're right-"  
  
Anakin left his seat, and gathered her into his arms. Sobbing and defeated, she allowed herself this comfort. The Force was a steady stream of brilliant rosy pink around her. //The color of her sabre.// he noted, dimly. He could feel Obi-Wan's concern along their bond, and reassured him that all was okay. Placing a warm kiss atop her head, he gave her a tentative smile. "We shouldn't fight, you know," he whispered.  
  
He could have imagined it, but he swore her lower lip jutted out into a pout. "That was not a fight," she argued.  
  
"You know," he whispered, kissing her cheek, "had it been a real fight... we could be making up right now."  
  
She smiled then; a real smile. "Making up, you say? Tell me more about that, fiancé of mine..."

******************************************

...  
'In learning you will teach, and in teaching you will learn...'  
...  
  
The ship cut through the stars effortlessly, despite the tumultuous emotions of its occupants. Finding himself unable to meditate, Obi-Wan rummaged around the ships supplies, in search of tea.  
  
"Hoping to find the answers in those cabinets?"  
  
Jumping slightly, Obi-Wan smiled at Adi. He hadn't heard her approach. "No," he sighed, closing the cabinet, "Just some tea. I've found it impossible to meditate."  
  
She nodded, going to where she knew the tea was hiding. "It's times like these, when you wish you were still the Padawan," She mused, scooping out some of the fragrant leaves. "Or, at least, the advice of the Council?" The sly smile on her face lit up the room.  
  
"Yes, it's too bad I don't know anyone on the Council," he teased, affecting a confused expression.  
  
After preparing two steaming mugs, Adi sat down beside her friend. "You can talk to me, Obi-Wan. I might not be as good a listener as Qui-Gon..."  
  
He smiled. "No, but you aren't obligated to give me Masterly advice as he was."  
  
After a sip of her tea, Adi reached for his hand. "Aren't I though? Qui-Gon and I were good friends. I know that he would like to know that someone is looking out for you."  
  
//Yes, and I wish it were him.// "I think sometimes, that we forget that we don't know everything. They," he pointed towards Anakin's room, "believe that their Masters have all the answers. I know I did."  
  
Adi shook her head. "No, we don't. Even the Council doesn't know everything. We are constantly learning, as the code says. Their idea that we know everything is a safety blanket... of sorts. They are safe, as long as they feel we are in control."  
  
That made much sense. His safety had been pulled painfully from him when Qui-Gon died. "This whole situation, Naboo, Padmé, Anakin... it just, it brings back every one of those painful memories. My life seems to be going in circles," He rubbed a hand against his forehead. "Every time I close my eyes, I see... I see..."  
  
Adi squeezed his hand. "In my experience, the Force never acts without reason. Now, there's something happening to that poor girl... something beyond her control. She's been manipulated by nearly everyone she's ever cared about -present company excluded."  
  
He nodded, releasing his rising agony into the Force. "You're right, being a Master means thinking about them first... Force knows that Qui-Gon always-"  
  
"Hey, you need to feel confident that *you* can do this. Anakin is not looking at what Qui-Gon did, he's looking to you." Adi argued. It hurt her to see Obi-Wan doubting himself like this. She knew it would be hurting Qui-Gon even more. There was little time now to wallow in self-doubt; not with what they were going up against.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the closed door to Anakin's room. Would he be able to guide his Padawan down the right path? //You've done a good job so far...// "Somehow," he said, finding a smile, "I think that what we're doing is the last thing on their minds right now."

************************************

As Coruscant became ever closer, the large cabin where Anakin and Padmé were resting was lit only by the light of a glowrod. Strong, blue light cast a coruscating shadow around the room. A small holoplayer Anakin had found was set to a relaxing beat, all in hopes of calming his love's tense psyche. She was practically broadcasting her emotions, and Anakin put up a shield around her, knowing she was too troubled at the moment to manage it.  
  
She was curled up inside his arms, taking from him all the comfort that he'd been offering. He'd thought, once, that his struggle to find his destiny had been unbearable. Still now, he had moments of great self-doubt.  
  
It could not even compare to what Padmé was going through.  
  
Knowing that your destiny might have led you on a different path entirely? Knowing that you were cheated out of what might have been?  
  
//No,// he thought, //*that* is unbearable...//  
  
He idly wondered if the Council knew about this. Yet, he doubted whether or not they kept tabs on those who chose not to take the Jedi path. Certainly there had been others? True, Padmé could not have chosen the Jedi way as young as she was, but...  
  
"But what?" Padmé whispered, taking his hand. "My Mother should have allowed them to take me." The fire in her voice caused him to wince. She was so angry. "They always told me that my destiny was to become Queen. My *destiny* was to become a Jedi!"  
  
Anakin considered this. "Maybe it was both?"  
  
A confused glare. "What to do you mean, both? That doesn't make-"  
  
"Yes, it does. Think about it! My destiny was to become a Jedi, right? Perhaps, it was also my destiny to be a slave. Who says we're only destined for one life?"  
  
Looking up at him, she felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Is it my destiny to fall in love with a smart, sexy Padawan?"  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. "Be serious, would you?"  
  
At this, she sat up. "Come on, I've had enough seriousness to last me a lifetime!" The slight, whining tone in her voice made him smile.  
  
"You have a lot of decisions to make, love. I know, and Obi and Adi know, that the Council will not make this easy on you. On any of us."  
  
She nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I know. I'm more worried about what I will do to myself, Anakin. There's no greater doubt than self-doubt."  
  
They sat alone for a moment, watching the blackness of space outside the window. Watching the blue light dance around the room.  
  
Destiny...  
  
//What if I cannot be a Jedi, either?//  
  
Destiny...  
  
//Your Highness, there has been an accident. One of the handmaidens...//  
  
Destiny?  
  
//..they wished to take you to the Temple to be a Jedi...//  
  
Destiny, then.  
  
//Your destiny has yet to be revealed, Padawan. I am here for you, always.//  
  
She wasn't sure when the tears had started. All that surrounded her was pure, passion-tinged love. Blindly, and nearly on instinct alone, she reached for Anakin. He was there, holding her tight, as their lips met. The Force sparked between them, melding along their bond in a kaleidoscope of color and emotion.  
  
//Never doubt my love...//  
  
"Never," she whispered, against his lips. With so many decisions to be made, so many roads yet not taken, they decided to start where at a place they new well.  
  
With each other.  
  
Making love late into the night, the two Jedi, the man and woman, slave and Queen, held on as tight as they could.  
  
Was it not destiny that led them this far?  
  
...

**THE END  
  
To be Continued in the Sequel "Anulekha"  
**


End file.
